


Our Destiny

by WinniMin



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Love, Forced Marriage, Heavy Angst, M/M, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Romance, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 50,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinniMin/pseuds/WinniMin
Summary: When two people are meant for each other, no time is too long, no distance is too far, and nobody can keep them apart. Destiny will always bring them together. A story of a rich idol and a poor commoner boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys… Its my first time posting a story here.!! this is my second story and its mpreg. So if you are not into this genera, you are free to leave, but if you are here for it, then you did a really good job clicking on this story. I am a really big fan of heavy angst and I like my stories a bit gloomy, like how the bottom is so soft and the top is a bit arrogant. I actually wanted it to be a normal one but then I thought why I don’t just make it into something more interesting. So here is it, my very first boy-boy fan fiction with the ultimate ship, Hunhan!!!!  
> English is not my first language, not even my second language, because i am an indian and we have tons of languages. 
> 
> I do not own exo (how I wish I can own them) and any other characters mentioned in this story. I do own the characters I created. If this story resemble with any other story it’s just pure coincidence. I don’t do plagiarize and nobody should do mine. So that’s it… please subscribe, vote and comment if u like it. happy reading.!!      
> 
> *WARNING*
> 
> Heavy angst
> 
> Boy-Boy
> 
> Mpreg
> 
> Jerk and rude Sehun
> 
> Sweet and soft Luhan
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading.!!

“Luhan hyung, clean the table no 5..the customers are waiting’’ shouted Taehyung, his coworker in the café

“Neh’’. Luhan rushes to the table to clean. It was already late into the night but there were still lots of customers since it was a weekend. After cleaning the table he hurriedly went behind the counter to take the orders.

Luhan works in one of the best cafes in town. Luhan was timid, he barley speaks to the people but he can act all fine with the customers which was the only reason he was still not kicked out. Luhan used to work for so many part time jobs before; he even worked at a pub late night after his job at café was done, just so that he could earn more for the expensive treatment of his grandfather. But he left them all after his grandfather died a couple of months ago. After quieting those jobs, he started working overtime at the café, to distract herself from this world. He was an orphan; his parents left him with his grandfather who worked so hard to give Luhan a bright future until he got a stroke and went to coma. Luhan was just a final year high school student when that happened. Since that day he started all those part time jobs to bring his grandfather back to life, but all his effort just made him lonely in the end.

 

“Taehyung, two caramel latte with a chocolate fudge doughnut and blueberry cheese cake please” he shouted the order to the guy inside. When he was about to turn around, the TV screen caught his eyes, showing MAMA awards. The award ceremony was at its end and the last one to give away was the daeseng award. He sticks his eyes to the screen; thank god there weren’t any orders to take. Luhan smile wide when they announce the winner to be EXO as they receive the award they deserve.

“Stop fan boying already, you never smile like that to the customers in the café ,but u smile for those guys out there…whoa…now stop grinning like that and start cleaning the café. It’s already 11:30 pm, we are heading home now. Make sure you lock the café properly before you leave” shouted his boss.

‘’And haa, off that TV before u start cleaning. I don’t want my café to be untidy tomorrow .understand..??”

 

Luhan blushes a little, embarrassed. He starts bowing, repetitively apologizing to his boss who just shook his head and left the café. Luhan turns around and finds that the ceremony was already over so he just turns off the TV and starts cleaning the café.

 

***

 

“We won another award boys, we worked hard, congratulations” shouted Xiumin, that one awesome leader of that one awesome boy band, as they clicked their glasses together.

After the award ceremony was done, they came back to their dorm to celebrate their achievement .You wouldn’t believe it but they were all in PJ’s , with party hats on their heads, with colorful balloons all over the place and cakes ,chips and orange juice on the table. They were playing like kids wiping cream on each other faces and dancing to girl group songs. Sehun just couldn’t believe the sight in front of him. His hyungs are acting like they came for a five year old birthday party. Even though he is the maknae he feels like his hyungs are more maknae like than him. He felt even more annoyed seeing Byun Baekhyun with them giggling like crazy. When will he stop clinging onto him? He met Baekhyun at the premier of his Chanyeol hyungs movie and since then, this guy kept following him. Sehun understood that Baekhyun fell head over heels for him, but he doesn’t have any feelings for the later except treating him as a friend. He wanted to reject Baek so bad but he didn’t want to hurt his feelings, so he just left him to realize on his own. But this boy just doesn’t understand. Even exo found him irritating in the beginning but later accepted him, thank to his charming box smile and agioo. They started to treat him like Sehun’s boyfriend even though their member never accepted him. Sehun was staring at them sitting on the leather sofa wearing a jeans and black v neck tee-shirt when suddenly Baekhyun plops down beside him with a chocolate cake

“Hunna ,it’s your favorite flavor. Why don’t you have some??”

Sehun felt even more annoyed now. He just wanted to have a few cans of beer and sleep the next whole day since they don’t have a schedule tomorrow. He close his eyes briefly to control his anger before he lashes out in front of Baek. He took his coat and a car keys lying on the table and walks up to the front door to put on his shoes.

“Ya, where are you going??”Shouted his manager

“I don’t want to be in this kids party any more .I am going out and you(pointing his finger to Baek)don’t follow me. Hyung, I am taking your car keys”.

“Ya, who gave you permission to take my car keys .come back here.”

“Hyung, let him be, you know he wouldn’t listen to us” said Lay while sipping his orange juice.

“Aish this kid”

 

Sehun went straight to a conventional store to buy few cans of beer .He covers his face with a black mask so that no one could recognize him. He started sipping onto his beer while driving to nowhere in particular. He finishes five cans but he was still stable with his driving. Sehun have high tolerance of alcohol, he can still act, talk and walk like normal person, but he would not remember a single thing that happened when he was drunk.

***

It was around 1 when Luhan finished cleaning the café. He was so tired with all the work today that he doesn’t even have energy to walk home. Changing back to his normal cloths, Luhan comes out and locks the café. Luhan double checks if it’s locked properly or not otherwise his boss would be killing him. He slowly started walking towards his small apartment. Even though its midnight, he is used to walk home at this hour. The street lights were lit and the sky was bright with stars. Luhan was walking on the footpath looking at the bright sky above him when suddenly he hears a car scratching sound and turns around to see a car hit the divider. The road was empty with no other sole. He rushes to the car and starts knocking onto the window but the glasses were tanned, so he couldn’t see who is inside. Sehun was watching the beautiful guy knocking onto his car window. Whoever that boy was, he is so damn gorgeous. His big sparkling eyes, cute nose and those kissable lips. Just looking at them makes him want to kiss those pink putty lips. His mind was clogged with alcohol and he isn’t thinking straight. He just lets the lust to take over his brain as he smirks. Sehun un locks the door before falling onto the steering wheel, pretending to be totally wasted and about to pass out. Seeing the door unlocked, Luhan immediately opens it, only to get freeze upon seeing who is inside. It’s EXO’s Sehun or should I say Oh Sehun, the student of Seoul arts high school who stole his heart all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know it’s kinda short, but please bear with me and let me tell you something. I am a medical student with hectic schedule but don’t worry about the updates. i will be regular!!See you in the next chapter.!![


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan was standing in front of the entrance of his new school. Because of his good academics; he got accepted as a scholarship student into Seoul arts high. He slightly shivers at the thought of how people are going to treat him. Taking a long breath he enters the school but all the courage he gathered up goes into thin air when he feel peoples piercing stares on him. He drops his head low, trying to avoid them as he starts walking towards the office. On his way, he bumps into someone and falls on his butt. He clenches his eyes shut waiting for that someone to lash out at him but nothing came. He slowly opens his eyes, only to find a boy, around his age, offering him a hand with a tiny smile. Just looking at his smile, Luhan’s breathe hitches in his throat.

“Are you ok, did you get hurt somewhere??” the boy knees down when Luhan takes time to accept his hand. Seeing him this close, Luhan could feel butterflies in his stomach. He gets even more nervous when that boy tries to touch his hand, to check for any scratches.

“Oh sehun, what are you doing there??We have to go to the class. We are already late. Come on.” a guy shouts from a distance.

Taking it as an opportunity, Luhan immediately stands up as he shutters “I.. I.. I am sorry..i..h.have to go now”. he bowed a couple of times as ran towards the office.

Sehun just shakes his head as he stands up, throwing his hand around his friends shoulder.

“Let's go. We are already late” and started pulling the guy along with him. “Aish..I was the one who told you its late. You didn’t even realize it and was flirting with that cute boy.”

“Oh come on man..I don’t even know him. Now stop it and lets hurry up”.

On the other side, Luhan was standing behind a tree, staring at those two guys jogging away. He bites his lips, stopping himself from smiling. He was the first guy who made his heart flutter for the first time... “Oh sehun” he whispers.

***

Standing in front of the guy he had been in love with all these years, Luhan couldn’t believe his eyes. He comes out of his daze when he hears Sehun groaning in pain.

“Se..Sehun-shi, are you ok..??”

“I..I..I ..a.am f..fine”.

“How can you be fine.?? You can’t even talk properly. I will find someone to help. Let’s go to hospital”. He was about to turn around when Sehun holds his wrist. A jolt to electricity ran up his hand, making him feel the same butterflies he felt when they met for the first time.

“I..I..c..can’t go to the hos..hospital and nobody should see me in this s..state”

“I..I.. understand. Then we should call your manager so that he could come and take you back to the dorm”

“My..My phone is out of battery and I..I don’t remember his number”.

“Than what should we do now..?”

“Can’t you take me..??”

“Nhe..??”

“Can’t you take me back to the dorm”

Luhan didn't think twice before helping him into the passenger seat and asked Sehun to type his address in the navigator. He know how to drive, he learned it so that he can be a designated driver. What he doesn’t know was that it was the address of his private apartment, not the dorm. By the time they reach their destination, Sehun had already passed out. The lift was out of service so Luhan didn’t have another choice but to drag the unconscious guy all the way to his flat in 18th floor. He asks for the password and struggled to open the door with one hand while holding onto Sehun with the other. After opening the door, he drags Sehun in. Just when he closes the door, Sehun suddenly stands up all straight and locks Luhan between him and the now closed door. Luhan was too stunned to give any reaction. He was unconscious all this while, when did he even wake up ?? Sehun smirks seeing Luhan frozen.

“You are too innocent. How could you try to save a hot blooded drunken young guy like me when you are so damn gorgeous ? ?I didn’t expect you to be this easy.”

Listening to his words, Luhan comes back to his sense, staring at him in horror. He couldn’t understand what’s going on.

“Wh..what d..do y..you ..mean??” he was shaking looking into his eyes. He was clenching onto his baggy shirt tightly, to stop his hands from trembling.

“I mean ,I didn’t expect you to fall this easily into my trap” saying that Sehun crushes his lips onto him, kissing him roughly. His left hand goes around Luhan’s thin waist while he holds his nape firmly with his right hand. Luhan starts hitting onto his chest to break free from his grip. He was too weak, he just couldn’t empower the strong grip of Sehun. Tears started to fall from his eyes onto his pale cheeks. Sehun starts sucking on to his bottom lip for entrance, but Luhan doesn’t open up. Frustrated, he bites onto his lips, making Luhan open in pain, which Sehun uses as a chance to deepen his kiss. He finally pulls away when both of them run out of air. Sehun just stole Luhan’s first kiss.

“Se.. Sehun-shi..,p..please don’t do th..this. I.. am begging you.” Luhan was crying, hitting his chest with no power.

Sehun just stare at his beautiful face, still trying to catch his breath as he bends down to whisper.

“You look sexier with those shimmering eyes now.” saying that Sehun leans down as he starts attacking his neck.

Luhan couldn't take it anymore, he just can’t do anything. Its too overwhelming. He eventually stops hitting his chest because it was just a waste of his little energy. Luhan looks into Sehun’s eyes which were filled with lust but there was something in his eyes that’s captivating. Sehun was, is and will be his love and he had never expected to be in such an intimate moment with him. It was something like a dream come true and Luhan wanted to be in it. He wanted to cherish the moment, who knows if he will ever get a chance to see Sehun again. Yes, what he is about to do is wrong, totally wrong; he is practically taking advantage of a drunk guy but he doesn't care anymore. He wants to be selfish, selfish for once in his life and pretend being in a love filled life.

Luhan takes Sehun’s face into his small hands as he tip toes up to smashes their lips together for another kiss which totally turned on the later. They finally end up in the bedroom and just like that, he let Sehun take his first time away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a quick update. Sweet and short. I tried my best so I hope you like it. I will update again in couple of days, so you in the next chapter.!!


	3. Chapter 3

The bright sun raise seeps through the window as it hits onto the sleeping Luhan. He slowly opens his eyes only to see the guy sleeping soundly next to him. All the scenes that happened last night came crushing onto him just by staring at that guy as tears slowly start to fall down. He tries to sit up but the pain in his lower part made him bite his lips, preventing himself from moaning in pain. He doesn’t want to wake Sehun. In fact he doesn’t want him even to know what happened last night. It was a mistake, a mistake Luhan let happened for his selfish reason. His life is too precious and Luhan didn’t want to be the reason crushing it down. He will just get out of that place; get out of his life so that he could go back to his past like nothing happened last night. He slowly stands up, dressing himself, and cleaned the whole place. Just before leaving, he turns around, looking at the man of his life for one last time. He will not regret what happened last night. He will forget everything even though it’s hard, but he will; for him.

Sehun wakes up with a massive headache. He slow opened his eyes and finds himself in a familiar room. He doesn’t remember a thing that happened last night. He tries to put pressure onto his brain but nothing came. How did he end up in his apartment ..??

Just then his phone starts ringing and he picks the call without seeing who it was.

“Yay, Sehun..you kid..where are you??” He had to jerk the phone away from his ears, if not he would be deaf by the end of the call.

“Nhe hyung?”  
“You didn’t come back last night. Even though you don’t have a schedule today, you can’t be out for the whole night. Where the hell are you.?? Come to the dorm right now.” shouted his manager hyung, making him throw his sleepiness away. His headache got even worse because of all the shouting. Massaging his forehead with his index finger he replied “Hyung, I am in my apartment. I think I came here after drinking a lot last night. Don’t worry, I am coming back to the dorm.”

 

***

 

It has been two week since that incident. Exo got busy with their schedule and Sehun got back to his life, as if that night didn’t exist at all. He doesn’t even remember anything, but Luhan, he remembers everything. And the most sickening thing for him, he is the only one who knows about that night. After that, his life just got worse. He felt guilty so much so that made him feel suffocating. Seeing his posters almost everywhere weren’t helping him either. So he decided to move to a place away from all those memories, a small seashore village. Even though it’s hard for him in there, he was glad that there weren’t any scandals. But little does he know what was happening in SM.

Staring at the pictures in front of him, Mr. Lee So Man was trying really hard to control his anger. Almost a week ago, he got information about some scandalous photos of one of his artists. Tracking down the source, he got hold of those photos, but the journalist who took those photos wasn’t giving up. He threatened of releasing them if he doesn’t get the money he demanded. So to think of a plan, SM asked for some time. They had to find a solution as soon as possible. Lee so min was good at handling scandals but this was something sensitive and unexpected.

Leaning back on his chair, he closed his eyes as he massages his nose bridge to reduce his headache.

“Where is this idiot right now..??” he asks his personal assistant standing beside him.

“They are now in China for their concert sir. After that they will be flying to Japan and Malaysia to continue their tour. It will take around a month or more for them to come back to Korea.”

Taking a deep breath, he opens his eyes.

“Find him.”

“Nhe..??”

“Find the boy in this picture before that punk comes back. I want him here as fast as possible. Got it..??”

He was trying to act as calm as possible because he don’t want to show his anger to the wrong person. Everyone think that he is a hot headed man. But he is not. He gets angry only when situations are worse, something like this.

“Yes sir..”

***

It was a pleasant evening and many families ware playing around in the beach since it’s a weekend. Luhan was sitting on the sand, watching the beautiful scenery in front of him with kids running around and playing with their friends. Suddenly a kid falls on to the ground and starts crying. His mother came rushing towards him, hugging the boy to make him stop crying. A tiny smile formed on his lips with a tear dropping from his left eye as his right hand slowly crept onto his still flat stomach. In few more years he will also be in the same situation. Yes, you guessed it. He is already two months pregnant. Just then the father of that kid came to console the boy and stats tickling, making him laugh and forget all the pain he was crying for. Looking at that, Luhan’s heart clenches as more tears start to fall from his beautiful eyes. He could never give his baby a father and he is the only one who knows who he is.

He immediately wipes his tears away. He shouldn’t be weak any more. He got to learn about the news when he visited a town two days ago. He fainted while buying the stuff his new boss asked him to. Luckily, someone admitted him in the nearest hospital. The doctor also warned that he is too weak, mentally and physically and there is a high chance of him losing the baby. No, he can’t afford to lose the baby. He has to stop pretending and start really being strong. This baby was a gift, a gift to get away from his lonely life, from his one and only love.

“Excuse me, are you Mr. Min Luhan.??”

Lifting his head up, Luhan sees a man in black suit, around his fifties standing in front of him.

“Nhe, I am Min Luhan. How can I help you..?”

“My name is Ahn Hyun soo. I am from SM entertainments”.

Hearing the word SM, Luhan’s breathe hitches in his throat. Why is SM looking for him..?? Don’t tell me they got to know about it.

Looking at his expression itself made Mr. Ahn conform that he found the right one.

“I think I found the right Min Luhan. I want you to follow me to Seoul. Mr. Lee is waiting for you”.

 

Now he know for sure that they got to know about it. Why the hell would Mr. Lee So Min look for him without a reason.?? Biting his bottom lip, Luhan slowly nods his head as his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the next chapter.!! Too soon for mpreg to start.?? Well, its fine I guess. It may be cliché but I am trying my best to make it a tiny bit different. I am going home tomorrow so I wanted to fed you guys with a small update before that. Hope you like this one. See you in the next chapter.!!


	4. Chapter 4

Standing in front of him was one of the tallest buildings in Cheongdam-dong, SM ent. Mr. Ahn took Luhan through a secret door behind the building, to avoid all those fans waiting for their idols to come. He took him to the highest floor, exclusively for the chairman and his assistant himself.

A knock on the door got Mr. Lee to look up from his documents. After giving his permission, the wide door opened reviling his assistant, and a young man.

Luhan was holding his breath when they finally entered. The whole cabin was modern, furniture with white, finishing it off with the pink theme of SM. There was a long white conference table, paired with white chairs, and two flower vases filled with pink lilies. His averts his gaze which slowly lands on the man sitting behind the main disk.

“Mr. Chairmen, Mr Min”. That was the only answer that came out of Mr. Ahn.

He doesn’t need to tell any further, Mr. Lee So Min already know everything.

He came round the disk as he takes the main chair of the conference table.

Mr. Ahn leaves the room when the chairman throws him a glance, leaving Luhan all alone.

“Please relax and take a seat Mr. Min”.

He gave him a warm smile which made Luhan a bit comfortable. He slowly sits in a chair to the right, squeezing his hands together, biting his lips to control his nervousness.

Mr. Lee slowly passes him the pictures and leans back into his chair, observing the younger’s expressions. With shaking hands, Luhan takes the pictures; the pictures taken on that day, the day his life was totally messed up. They were the pictures of him and Sehun, he holding onto Sehun, helping him out of the car, in the apartment basement, and all. They might have been normal ones if not for that one pictures that looked like they were kissing, while in reality Sehun was completely leaning on to his neck, acting all wasted. It’s not that a relationship between two boys is un accepted, in fact unisexual relationships have became as common as bisexual these days, but still, getting into a relationship, either boy or girls, is a complete no for an raising idol. Luhan double checks the pictures and he realizes something. They don’t have the clear evidence of what exactly happened on that day and he don’t want them to know it.

 

“I just called you to reconfirm what exactly happened Mr. Min? After I get a valid explanation, you are free to leave.” Mr. Lee So Min finally voices out. It was calm, to Luhan’s surprise.

 

Luhan started to feel dizzy, and an attack of his morning sickness.

“Not now baby, just not now” he chants in his mind. He needs to get out of this place before Mr. Lee gets to know all the unnecessary details. Gathering all his courage, Luhan lies.

 

“It’s nothing Mr.lee. Sehun-shi was drunk, and I was just helping him back to his apartment. This photo is taken in a wrong angle. It’s all just a misunderstanding, nothing more, nothing less”.

 

He was surprised at himself for not shuttering. He just hopes that Mr. Lee will believe in him. But Mr. Lee wasn’t buying it. Luhan was lying and he can just see through that boy, like an open book, one of his talents which made him this successful.

And Mr. Lee was sure, there is something more than Luhan claimed to be.

Mr. Lee didn’t reply, instead he stared at him, or maybe like burrowing holes on him.

On the other hand, Luhan’s nausea was getting worse and Mr. Lee’s stares are getting him even more nervous. He starts clutching onto the handles, letting her knuckles turn white.

After good five minutes, Luhan couldn’t take it anymore. Pressing his palms against his lips, he dashes out of the room, finding a bathroom and dumping all his stomach content into the toilet. Even after his stomach became empty, the feeling to puck wasn’t going away.

After almost a half an hour, Luhan slowly walks out, feeling dizzy. Mr. Ahn, who saw him rushing out, came towards him, asking whether he was ok. Even before he could reply, Luhan felt his world spinning and the next thing he knows, he was already on the floor, unconscious.

 

***

Luhan opens his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar room. If not for the lingering smell of antibacterial, he would have mistaken it for a luxuries hotel room. After a while, Mr. Ahn enters the room, with a tiny smile on his face.

 

“You’re awake. Mr. Min, how are you feeling right now?”

 

“I am fine Mr. Ahn. I think I should go__”

 

“Mr. Lee is waiting for you to wake up. He has something to….clarify with you.”

The tiny smile is now disappeared replacing with a serious expression. Luhan right away understood that they got to know about his secret.

After Mr. Ahn left the room, Luhan drops his gaze to his lap. After couple of minutes, he fells someone’s presence beside him and he stiffens up, upon realizing who it is.

 

“Can you tell me why you were hiding this biggest secret from me Luhan.”

His warm voice melted Luhan’s glassy eyes. Tears started to fall down forming a pool of water at his chin. Damn hormones. His little cries became more and more until he was sobbing hard.

“Be…Because I love him. I know I sound crazy and you wouldn’t believe me, but I have loved him for so many years already. I love him so much that I am willing to sacrifice myself for his happiness. He was drunk and it was a mistake. So I went away, as far as I could go. I …I just didn’t want anyone to know about…even him…but..now...”

 

Luhan was trying really hard to stop crying, but he just can’t. The memories of that incident came back making him cry hard, if that is even possible. What had he done? He should have known that paparazzi  will always be by his side. He shouldn’t have seen Sehun in the first place. He was the one who made all the mess.

 

Mr. Lee So Min can only sigh, giving him a box of tissues. He fell into deep thoughts while Luhan tries his best to calm down. After what seemed like an entity, Luhan broke the silence.

 

“I will go back Mr.lee. Let’s just pretend that this meeting didn’t happen at all. Fix the scandal and don’t let anyone, I mean anyone, know about what exactly happened. I hope you understand. Then…. I will take my leave.”

He was about to leave the bed when Mr. Lee held his wrist, stopping him in his track.

“Marry him Luhan.”

“Nhe..?”

“I said marry him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here comes the next chapter.!!!Maybe you didn’t expect Mr. lee to be that soft but that’s how the story works. I don’t want everyone in the universe hate our lulu. So hope you like this. See you in the net chapter.!!!


	5. Chapter 5

The atmosphere in the room became heavy with the entry of a certain 183 cm man along with his leader. Luhan couldn’t just believe his eyes. He is actually in the same room as him. it’s been long ,so long since he saw his face. Luhan missed him so much even though he was never with him. He lifts his gaze to meet with his eyes only to find them as cold as ice. Luhan immediately lowers his gaze to his lap, scared and nervous all of a sudden. Luhan was sitting in the same chair with Mr. Lee in the main. Sehun was standing, glaring at Luhan while their manager Noh Yong Min and EXO leader Xiumin, sat opposite Luhan. The thick silence spread across the room was sliced when Sehun finally spoke

“Just because you control the life of Sehun as idol doesn’t mean you can also control the life of Sehun as a person Seonsaengnim.”

“But the things Sehun do as a person will affect the life of Sehun as idol.”

Sehun was fuming with anger, but tried his best to compose his self in front of the chairmen.

“How sure are you?”He spoke in a mere loud whisper. Everyone in the room can hear him because of the dead silence.

“How sure are you that those pictures are not fake.? How sure are you that he isn’t partners with those paparazzi and how fucking sure are you that that thing inside him is mine??” His voice was loud by the end of the sentence.

“Sehun, language.” Were the only words Xiumin can speak. His gaze was locked onto Luhan all the while. Ever since he heard about the news, he wanted to see him, how bitch like he would be so he can defend Sehun but the one sitting in front of him is something he didn’t expect. Something about Luhan made him somehow believe in that entire story he heard. Luhan flinches at his words closing his eyes to prevent tears from falling down.

 

“Enough... You are sighing those papers and that’s it….no more arguments..got it.”

Mr. Lee’s voice was firm shutting Sehun up. Throwing one last glare at Luhan, Sehun glanced down at the papers on the table in front of him.

Marriage certificates. He just can’t sign them. He wasn’t ready for a marriage. But then again, he can’t escape it. He knows the consequences. He will be kicked out of EXO and he just can’t afford it. He can’t stay away from his hyungs and have his solo career. He sits in the chair in front of the papers, holding a pen, hesitating. What should he do? Just then a thought crosses his mind. He could just kick that guy out once he deliver the baby and everyone get to know it’s not his. And more over, he can take revenge on him for dragging him into this mess in the mean time. He secretly smirked at his thought as he throws one last look at Luhan and puts the pen down, signing the paper.

“Good, now that you are married, aren’t you supposed to exchange wedding rings?”

 

***

Luhan was in a black KIA, driven by one of the EXO managers with his luggage to EXO’s dorm. He would be sifting with Sehun now that they are married, that’s what Mr.lee told, no, ordered. Sehun is also supposed to stay with him, so all his stuff was also shifted. He shivers at that though. He shifts his eyes from the busy streets of Seoul onto his Tiffany & Co wedding ring, gifted by Mr. Lee and then to the Polaroid picture he is holding. It was a picture of him, with Sehun. He didn’t expect Mr. Lee to click a picture of them. Sehun was all emotion less in it while he had a tiny smile. He was happy yet sad at the same time. Happy because he can be with his love, sad because, will he ever love him?

 

His train of thoughts comes to a halt when the car pulls over in front of the apartment. EXO’s dorm, a three storied flat in one of the most luxurious apartments in South Korea. It is close by Han River so the boys can have some time to breathe. Sehun and the boys weren’t back, so he can take time in exploring the house while the manager brings in his two small boxes. The house was small and cozy with an open kitchen, a living room and two bedroom. He found a door to a small cabin room, racks filled with Sehun shoes, arranged neatly. On the other side was another door and he was about to open it when he hears a voice

 

“You can’t open it Mr. Min..erm…Mr. Luhan..Mrs. Oh..or..darn it…can I call you Hyung..?”

 

Luhan was taken aback for a moment. He wasn’t used to people treating him good, many ignore him, but this boy, he was the one who approached him with a smile.

 

“Are u sure.?”

“Of course, I am younger than Sehun hyung by 2 years…so you must be my hyung to..right?”

“I am same age of Sehun-shi so I am your hyung I guess.”

“Yes hyung, by the way, my name is Huang Zi Tao, but you can call me Tao. I am the maknae among the managers and wasn’t supposed to know about you. But I was in a hurry and over heard Noh manager hyungnim. So I was also dragged into this…oh..I am sorry, I shouldn’t have..”  
“It’s fine.” Luhan spoke with a small voice.

“Don’t worry hyung, There aren’t many who know about you. The chairmen, his assistant, EXO members, EXO’s manager Yong Min hyungnim and last but not least, me. I don’t know about the rest but I will be there for you. If you want any help just snap your fingers I will be there at your service.”

Luhan chuckled a little when Tao bows in front of him like a queen’s assistant.

“Finally, don’t be all gloomy hyung, it’s not good for the baby. Anyway I was telling you something..ah…you are not supposed to open that door, it’s a connecting door to EXO’s dorm, it’s for sehun hyung. I am leaving your stuff here. All of them will come back by night. I need to rush back to D.O hyung’s schedule. I wish I could help you, but sorry hyung.

“It’s ok. You helped me till now. Thank you so much.”

“At your service” Tao bows once again before leaving, not forgetting to say a short goodbye to Luhan.

Luhan can only smile, that boy was so cute. He felt his heart swell with warmth. It’s been so long since he felt something familiar, something like being wanted, being in a family.

Family, that word reminded him, he is married now and going to have a baby soon. He doesn’t know what his husband thinks of him. Maybe he should try something to get on his good side. They say way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. So he decided to cook for his husband a delicious dinner. Luhan smiles, feeling all giddy knowing that it’s his first time cooking for his husband. Hope he like it.

 

***

 

Luhan wakes up from his short nap and glances at the wall clock.

10:58 it read. It’s so late, why isn’t he home yet.? Luhan was sitting in the small dining table for four. The food he prepared was long gone cold. After finishing cooking for sehun, Luhan felt tired. He didn’t have energy to unpack his stuff either. So he just sat there, waiting for his husband to comeback. A soft click made Luhan snap his head towards the connecting door, which opened reveling his husband, Oh Sehun. Luhan felt his mouth go dry. Just a while ago, he wanted to speak to him when he comes back, but now, he can barely breathe. He came out of his daze when Sehun was about to get into the bedroom. Gathering his courage, he spoke.

 

“Sehun-shi” His’s voice was barely audible but he heard it, which made Luhan freeze.

 

Sehun turns back to find a petite figure in the dim lighting of the house. Focusing his eyes, he realized who it was, his so called wife he married this morning. And just like that, all his tiredness was replaced with anger.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sehun’s voice was low and coated with ice, which made Luhan fletch a little.

 

“I..I prepared dinner for you…”

“And who the hell told you to cook for me?” it was still calm, but you can clearly hear the venom in his words.

Luhan was dumbfounded. He was scared to his bones to even utter a single word.

“You know what you have done to me, right? And you still expect me to be a good husband to you? HAH?”

Sehun was shouting by the end of the sentence which made Luhan clenching on to his shirt, closing his eyes.

Luhan shot open his eyes when Sehun drags him and bangs him against a nearby wall, locking him between his hands.

There close proximity made Luhan heart beat like crazy, but he know, this is far from being romantic.

“Listen carefully; I am going to divorce you once that baby of yours gets out, proving it’s not mine. Till then, you, live your life on your own and don’t ever try to interfere with mine. And don’t even try to act like a wife and take care of me. For me, you are nothing. Got it..?”

Hurt would be an understanding, but Luhan was beyond heartbroken. He wished, even a tiny bit that Sehun would accept him. But all his hopes were crumbled down with a simple hurtful sentence from him.

Holding back his tears, Luhan just nods his head. Sehun banged his bedroom door shut, leaving behind Luhan with his silent tears. He was fine, being unknown and only one with his hidden feelings. But now, the only feeling Sehun has towards him is hatter. Oh, how he wish he never meet Sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story just started. It’s going to be angsty and I will try my best to write it good. Hope you like this chapter.!! See you next time.!!!
> 
> Seonsaengnim : teacher\ professor
> 
> Hyungnim : older brother


	6. Chapter 6

Next day came, Luhan feel asleep where he was left yesterday. That reminded of what Sehun told him, triggering another set of fresh tears. But he didn’t want to cry. What’s there to cry? He should have known that Sehun will definitely not remember him. He decided to have the baby even before he got back into Sehun’s life. He was alone back then and now, even if he is with Sehun, he is still alone, he just has to pretend that Sehun is not there. Just he and their baby.

He does his first morning routine, puking last night’s dinner, but since his stomach was empty, nothing but bile comes out. He can feel the bitterness of the gastric juice down his throat but he doesn’t mind, as long it is for his love. By the time he walks out he finds the bedroom door opened and no sign of Sehun in the house. He walks into the kitchen to make something for himself and that’s when it strikes him. If Sehun does not want him to make food for him, he could at least make for his members who probably are tired with their schedule. He slowly walks to the connecting door and hesitantly knocks on it, nervously waiting for someone to open it. After a couple of tries and ten minutes later, the door opens reveling a doe eyed boy, surprise written all over his face. Luhan recognizes him immediately. It’s D.O, the main vocalists of the group but he didn’t have the courage to look up.

 

“Annyeonghaseyo.I am Lu..Luhan . Nice to meet you.”

“Oh..nice..nice to meet you too, May I help you.??” D.O speaks out and Luhan looks up to find another member behind. He looks down again when that guy throws him a dirty look.

“Hyung, I don’t like this guy. What are you doing here wasting your time.” He whispers loud into D.O’s ears, not even bothering to lower his volume. Luhan bits his lips, suddenly feeling astringent. He should have known that his members are going to hate him as much as HE does.

“Shut up Kai. I am sorry. Do you need something.??”

“No no, I..I just wanted to introduce myself. If you are fine with it, I can also cook for you all. It’s time for breakfast and you probably must be tired from yesterday so I wanted to help you by cooking som..”

“We are not going to starve if you don’t cook for us. Our manager hyung will bring us food, if not; our D.O hyung will make it for us. We don’t need you.” Ouch, that was sharp.

“KAI, that’s not how you speak to someone.”

“But I told you I don’t like him.”

“What’s going on here.?” That ice cold voice made Luhan freeze. He slowly looks up to find sehun, anger burning in his eyes and deep scowl, glaring deep into his soul.

“What the hell are you doing here..??” he hisses throw his grunting teeth and Luhan looks down right away.

“I..I..just wanted to..make..make some breakfast for your memb..”

“And who the hell told you to do so..??” Sehun shouts as he marches forward, grabbing Luhan by his arm before throwing him back into their apartment. Luhan wraps his hands around his belly; prevent it from hitting the hard floor.

“Look, I told this before and I am telling you this again. Don’t try to interfere with my life and that includes my members too. If I see you one more time knocking onto that door, I am not sure what I will do to you. Get it.?”

Saying that Sehun walks back into their dorm, shutting the door shut on Luhan’s face.

He silently sits up, wiping his tears away as he tries collect himself together. May be it was written in his fate that his one and only love will hate him to this extent.

 

Since that day, Luhan kept his distance from Sehun. Every time he faces him, there would definitely be a hurtful comment spitting from his mouth. Don’t touch this, don’t touch that, don’t you dare use my stuff; Luhan was restricted a lot more. He was even restricted using a bed, making him sleeps in the living room with couple of blankets Tao bought for him. But that didn’t hurt his as much as the one sentence Sehun said right after he walked out his room.

“I don’t want to see you face first thing in the morning.” And Luhan made sure he was never seen.

It was late evening when Luhan was sitting near the sliding door, staring at the evening sky throw the glass door. He hears a soft click and realizes it’s time Sehun comes back home. He looks up and gasps; looking the least expected person standing in front of him. It was Baekhyun, scanning the house with puzzlement as Sehun, Kai and Xiumin tail behind on edge.

“You didn’t tell me you got a new extension to your dorm.” The members sign at that. Thank god he came up with his own assumptions before they could come with an excuse. But they stiffen back as Baekhyun points towards Luhan, asking who he is.

“He is domestic helper.” Sehun voices out, not even hesitating for a second.

“Yes yes. We need someone to clean the place when we are not there so this guy stays here.” Kai plays along, trying his best not to be awkward. The rest stay silent, not really wanting to speak.

“Are you guys sure this guy is not like those crazy fans of your.?? Ya, aren’t even going to introduce yourself..??”

Luhan bow slightly, introducing himself, as their house worker. It did hurt him a bit, not because they made him their worker but how ease Sehun was while uttering that. He smiles slightly, happy that he at least is something in Sehun’s life.

And from then on, Baekhyun came almost every day and all the time he stays there, he was more or less clinging onto Sehun. Sehun scowls but Baekhyun shrugs it away, making them look like those Tsendare couples and Luhan could just wish, he could be there instead of him.

***

It was just another day as Luhan was getting ready for his shift in the café. He puts on his shirt and the last buttons fails to fit. Now that he realize, his belly did grow a lot, making it obvious that he is pregnant with his petite frame. He smiles, slightly caressing his belly as he stares into the mirror in the washroom. But all his old cloths don’t fit him anymore. He needs to buy some but then again he doesn’t have lots of money to spend. He made a mental note to request Tao for any old cloths available in the company. He was about to walk out when he hears Sehun coming out of his room, coughing his lungs out as he stroll to the fridge, grabbing a yogurt and walking back, shutting the bedroom door shut. Luhan peeps throw the washroom and feels that Sehun looks a lot paler, pale that his usual skin color. He slowly walks out as he grabs the landline, dialing a number and waiting for the later to pick up.

“Hello.??”

“Hello, Tao-shi, it’s me, Luhan.”

“Oh, Luhan hyung. Good morning..!!”

“Good morning to you too Tao-shi. Can I ask you something.??”

“What is it hyung.?”

“Does Sehun-shi have schedule today.??”

“Hmm, ha..he have a photo shoot with ELLE. Why do you ask.??”

“You see, Sehun-shi is not feeling well. He is coughing so hard and I am sure he has a fever. Can you speak to manager-nim and clear his schedule.”

“Oh really. Ok I will speak to hyungnim. But hyung, can you take care of him for today. I have to go with the rest of them for their schedule.”

“Me.?? Ok. I will try.”

“Thank you hyung. I will tell the rest about Sehun hyung’s condition. See you later then.”

Luhan puts the phone down, signing as he wonders what he can do.

He slightly knocks onto Sehun’s room after gathering his courage, holding a glass of water and a paracetamol. After getting no reply from inside, he slowly pushes open the door to find Sehun wrapped in his blanket. He timidly walks near the bed as he tries to wake him up but fails. After many attempts, Sehun finally spring up, growling at him and hitting his hands away making the tray fall down, breaking the water glass to pieces. Luhan steps back, frightened at his sudden outburst. Just then the door open as Xiumin, D.O, Lay, Chanyeol and the rest brag in and Baekhyun, shouting at the mortified Luhan.

“Ya..what do you think making a sick guy shot.?? Get out and take that glass pieces with you. NOW.”

Luhan nods right way, slowly crouching down to gather the broken glass as he look up to find Baekhyun pressing his palm against Sehun’s forehead, measuring his temperature, concern written on his face. Oh how he wishes he could take care of him, instead of being far away from the later. It didn’t last too long when Chanyeol dragged baek, telling him that his schedule is waiting. That boy just doesn’t like it when his smaller co-star spends too much time with their maknae. Call him crazy but he fell for the puppy faced the first time he met him at their script reading for their resent hit movie, which eventually made baekhyun’s debut a success and the couple so popular, to damn popular that fans ship them a lot and just go crazy over their pair. And here this guy, flirting with his brother, obvious to Chan’s hidden feelings.

Luhan’s attention shifts back to the broken pieces when a tiny piece of glass incise through his skin, making the blood woos out. He hisses at the sudden pain but let it slide, no one are going to care about him anyway. He picks up the mess and walks out with his head down but unknown to him, there were a pair of eyes which did see the pain he felt.

He walks into the kitchen as he throws away the trash and put his hand below the running water, trying not to moan in pain. The cut was pretty deep and he was sure it is going to leave a mark.

“Are you alright.??”

He turns back abruptly at the sudden voice and finds Xiumin looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Was that concern he saw.??

“Dhe, I am fine.It..Its not that big.”

“Fine then.”

Xiumin was about to go away when D.O and Kai walk into the kitchen.

“How is he.??”

“He is running a fever. I will make some porridge so that he can take the tablet.”

“Cho..I..I actually made some.” Luhan speaks out, too soft for them to hear.

“Excuse me. What did you say.??”

“I..I made some.” Luhan shows them a bowl of Chicken porridge on the kitchen counter, still a bit hot enough to serve.

“Are you sure you didn’t add anything weird in it.?” Says Kai and D.O takes the liberty of hitting his head.

“Ouch. I just wanted to make sure. We can’t trust him”

“JONGIN.” And that’s his que to stop.

“I..I didn’t add anything weird. I can eat a bet of it to prove to you.”

Luhan holds a spoon, scooping a bit of porridge and putting into his mouth.

“Now its fine. Kyungi Hyung, take that porridge to our maknae.”

“Ya..you should take it because you are the next maknae.”

“Aww, Why me.??”

Luhan smiles a bit, those two are too cute. Kai might me rude to him but when it comes to his Kyungi hyung, he becomes soft and cuddly. He was sure those two are going to end up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys must be hating Sehun?? I told you, its angst AS HELL, there is a lot to come. Aaand a bit of Chanbaek and Kaisoo. I promise to update soon this time. I hope you like this short update. See you in the next chapter!!!


	7. Chapter 7

It was weekend and EXO were still busy with their schedule. Luhan took a break from his shift in the café which was getting too tiresome with his tummy. He gets down their apartment holding a bag of trash to take them to the recycle bin when he finds Tao, phone pressed against his ears and circling around in the lobby like a cat on fire. When he walks closer, he hears Tao whining through the phone to whoever is in the opposite line, complaining about something.

“Hyungnim, how do you expect me to be done before they come back.? I barley have two hours and you know how much of a mess it can be inside.”

Tao listens to the person on the other end with scowl on his face and ends the call, still whining.

“Tao-shi”

“Oh, Luhan hyung.?”

“You seemed to be bothered about something..??”

“Ha, manager hyungnim wants me to clean EXO’s dorm, they couldn’t find any maid so..Ani, how am supposed to do it all alone. It’s not like I am some domestic helper or something. I had promised my boyfriend that we will meet today. It’s been so long and if I don’t meet him now, I don’t know when I can. What do I do.?? HYUNG.!! Can you please help me.??”

“Me.?”

“Yes hyung, you are the only one I could think of now. Please, please. We can be done before they come. please.?”

“OK, I guess” Luhan might regret his decision later but he have no heart let the poor boy do all the chores.

Luhan finally ends up accepting to help Tao and they both start cleaning up the junkyard of a dorm. The dorm is so damn huge and they try to clean major part of it. Luhan takes over the kitchen and laundry while Tao goes around trying to clean the member’s rooms. Done with the dishes, Luhan moves to the living room as he chuckles looking at the racks and racks of manga’s and action figures all over the place. They might be world stars but they are still innocent by heart. He starts dusting the whole place when he find a corner filled with some proper books other than manga’s and the amount of dust piled up there tells how often they are pulled out. He slowly skims through the different titles of the thick books when he finds a tiny object placed tightly between the book and the rack above. He pulls that book as he gets hold of the tiny objet as he realizes what it is. It’s a tiny camera obviously placed by some sasaeng’s to spy on the boys.

“What the hell are you doing here.??”

The sudden booming voice made Luhan loose his grip onto the tiny camera as it falls down.

He slowly looks up with his horror struck eyes at the tan guy standing right near the door step with rest of his group. The voice made Tao run down the stairs as he finds Kai reach down to the fallen camera.

“Is this why you came here.??” Kai hissed.

“No no, I don’t know where it came from. I.. I am here to just clean your dorm since they couldn’t find any maid. I am not the one who bought it, I am innocent. Please believe me, I really don’t..”

“Get out.” that high peach voice form Sehun made Luhan startled.

“I said GET OUT!!! I don’t want to see your face any more. Get out, get out of my house.” This time it was even higher and Luhan immediately felt his eyes warming up. He clenches onto his dress shirt trembling as he walks away. Once he left, their manager dashes in, asking about the commotion.

***

The room was filled with thick silence as their manager literally glares at Sehun and Kai when Tao brags in through the connecting door.

“He..he is not there.”

“What.?”

“Luhan Hyung, he is not there. His luggage is not there too hyungnim.”

“God Sehun, look what you have done.”

“What did I do? everyone's happy that he is finally out.” Sehun shouts as he concentrates on the rubix cube in his hands.

“OH come on Sehun. Tao did tell you that he was the one who asked his help to clean this place.”

“But why would he come when Sehun clearly told him not to set foot in our dorm.?? He definitely had an intension to do something.” Kai growl away.

“OK Fine. You can think whatever you want. You guys are going to hate that boy even if this incident never happens. What difference does it make.?? But Sehun, you need that boy right now. You will be in lot of trouble if Mr Lee So Min Sajagnim finds out and moreover, if you want a divorce from him, you need his god damned signature. What were you thinking kicking out a pregnant boy in the middle of the night like that.??”

“I don't know, Do whatever you want.” Sehun shouts once again as he dashes away into their house while the rest of the EXO go back to their room. Their manager signs as he looks back at Tao, nodding his head towards the door, silently telling him to find Luhan.

Tao didn’t waist anymore time as he runs out of the apartment, to find the pregnant boy.

After almost half an hour later, Tao finally ends up in the park near the Han river when he finds a tiny figure sitting on a bench. He runs closer and realizes who it is. Its Luhan, sitting there with his tiny luggage bag, looking down hugging his tiny tummy as small cries can be heard from his lips and Tao couldn’t stop himself from feeling guilty and pity at his hyung. Luhan looks up when he finds a pair of shoes stopping in front of him. Tao can clearly see his eyes changing from anticipation to disappointment in a split second. Luhan looks down again, feeling stupid to expect his husband to search for him. Why would he do that.??

“Luhan Hyung, I am sorry.”

“What did you do to tell me sorry. Its ok, it was just a misunderstanding.”

“But still, I was the one who caused it. I am really sorry hyung.”

“Its Ok.” Luhan looks up with a tiny smile and Tao felt like tearing up. He kneels down right away as he hugs his hyungs legs, mumbling sorry into his lap.

“Tao-shi, What's wrong.??”

“Hyung, how many times should I say to just call me Tao. You don’t want me to be your dougsang.??” He looks up with his teary eyes and Luhan stops himself from cooing at the adorable boy.

“Aigoo, Of course I treat you as my dongsong. Its just a habit of me to add shi in the end. Ok now stop. What do you want me to do to make you stop crying.??”

“Come back hyung.”

“Yhe.??”

“Come back. I will take you back to your house.”

“I….cant. Sehun-shi told me..”

“Its all bullshit.”

“Shh.” Luhan gestures towards his belly and Tao swallows all the curse words he was about to spit.

“Sorry, but Sehun Hyung didn’t mean that. I know he is rude and he went overboard this time but please hyung. Come back.”

“It’s not that eas..”

“You love Sehun Hyung don’t you.?” that sudden statement from Tao made Luhan stunned.

“How..How do you..”

“Its obvious hyung. I know it the day I met you. I can see the love you have for him. He is just blind not to see that.”

Luhan chuckles as he wipes away his tears and Tao stand up, grabbing his bag as he start walking.

“Hey, where are you going.?”

“Where else, to your home.”

“I told yo...” Luhan stops his sentence mid way when Tao swirls around and holds his shoulders with both his hands.

“Hyung. If you love him, make him love you back. Don’t give up. If it’s true love, you will definitely find your happiness with him. And don’t worry, I will always be there cheering for you. fighting!!!” Luhan nod with a smile as they start walking back to his house. Tao is right, maybe he should try to find his happiness with the one he love. Even it’s close to impossible, he can at least try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be silent readers. Please do comments and share your opinion and suggestion because I need them, I am still a rookie writer. Hope you like this one and I will try my best to do well in the next update. See you later.!!!
> 
> dongsange : younger sibling 


	8. Chapter 8

Luhan walks out of the café, dejected and teary eyed. He just got fired and he doesn’t know what to do. It was the only source of income for him and now with his baby on the way, he needs money more than ever. He thought his boss would not fire him since he had worked in it for almost a decade now, except for the couple of months he had left the city, but just because he is pregnant now, he was rude enough to say that pregnant faggot will not bring in customers. He has been feeling sick whenever he enters the café, throwing up at random times since he got pregnant, but he still tried his best too. Homo’s are accepted but male pregnancies are very rare and people still find it hard to accept. Luhan was beyond hurt, he wasn’t emotionally attached to anyone there but still, he will surely miss Taehyung whom he had worked with for the past 5 years. He was so tired of all the events. He just wanted to go back home and curl up in a corner.

***

A black Mitsubishi with its glasses tanned in black stood still in the parking lot of the apartment where Exo’s dorm was situated. Inside were a couple, one fidgeting with his shirt and another trying his best to re assure him. It was EXO Lay, or should I say Yixing, sitting in the driving sit as he tries his best to convince his nervous fiancé that his members will like him.

“What if they don’t like me.?”

“Junmyun-ah, I told you like trillion times that they will like you. You are love of my life; I am going to kill them if they don’t like you.”

The side man chuckles and Lay leans forward steal a kiss of his lip, making his fiancé all flushed.

“Ok before we go you need to know something.” Lay sounded serious all of a sudden, making Junmyun all stiffen up.

“Oh no Yixing, you just told me that they will love me.”

“Yes baby they are going to fall head over heels for you, wait, that didn’t sound good. I don’t want anyone to fall for my..”

Now it Junmyun’s turn to seal his blabbing boyfriend with his lips.

“You went off topic.”

“Oh right, I was about to tell you something. Haa!! All my members are also in relationship even though they didn’t come out. Kai and Kyungsoo are obviously together while Xiumin and Chen are still pending. That leader of ours still can’t find guts to confess to that dinosaur. As for Chanyeol, that boy has a crush on his co star Baekhyun but that boy likes our maknae Sehun. But the most important thing is that Sehun is actually married to a guy named Luhan. Did I get that name right.??”

“Wait wait. Chanyeol likes the movie star Baekhyun but Baekhyun likes Sehun and…Did I just hear that your maknae is married.??”

“Hmm, buts it’s actually a forced marriage and Sehun don’t like him.”

“Forced marriage.??”

And Lay had to explain the whole scenario to his fiancée, how sehun got that boy pregnant and how he ended up tied down in an unwanted marriage.

“So Sehun thinks that his wife is actually lying that the baby belongs to him so that he can get some money.”

“Hmm.”

“But how can he be so sure.? You said that Sehun had no memory of meeting the boy but there were still pictures of them together. He is not thinking rational, hell he is not even thinking. He is just acting what his ego tells him to. And then again why do you hate that boy so much that you had to lie to Baekhyun that he is a domestic helper.? For all you know, that boy might really is carrying his child all along.”

“He might be and he might not. We don’t know. And it’s not like we hate him. If I ask you to choose between the one you had been together for almost a decade and a guy who you don’t even knew before, who would you choose.?? Obviously the first. That’s what we did.”

Junmyun sighs when Lay lifts his hand, pointing at a boy who just got into the apartment complex.

“He is the one.”

“ha??”

“Sehun’s wife.”

Junmyun look closely at the boy and can clearly see the bump hiding behind his baggy clothes. He looked so small and fragile and Junmyun wondered how someone can hate that human.

“Shall we go.??”

“Ha.?? Yes, we should.”

The couple gets out of the car and walk to the lift, where Sehun’s wife was standing. Once they got close, Junmyun can clearly see him bending his head down and moving a bit farther away from them. Once the lift opens with a ding, they both get in but the boy stands there, hesitating.

“Get in.” Junmyun speaks with a soft voice making Luhan loosen up a bit before entering the lift. They stay in a thick silence as Luhan tries his best to distant himself from the exo member. Once they get down, Lay pulls Junmyun to their dorm door while Luhan walks to their apartment. Once inside, Luhan was immediately met with cheers and chatters. He looks in to find the whole Exo along with Baekhyun, some chatting while few were busy with their PSP. He slowly takes off his shoes to enter the house when their connecting door opens reveling Lay and the guy who spoke to his in the lift a while ago.

“Everyone, this is Junmyun, my fiancée.” Lay announces and Junmyun waits nervously for their reaction. There was brief silence for a second which were right away replaced with loud cheers from his members. They pull Junmyun, asking him all kind of questions and he was glad about it.

So that beautiful guy is going to marry Lay-shi, Luhan wonders. He holds his bag as he slowly tries to slip into the kitchen when Baekhyun’s voice stops him

“Ya, where have you been.??”

“I..I went the convection store.”

“Tsk, going out and having fun when you are supposed to be working. Go get some drinks and snacks for us.” Baekhyun shouts and Luhan nods his head before walking away.

***

After the heat calms down and everyone were done interviewing Junmyun, he silently walks into the kitchen to find Luhan struggling to get a pan from the lower shelf’s. Junmyun bends down and pulls the pan out, giving it to Luhan with a smile.

“Thank you.”

Luhan bows a bit before turning back to the stove to prepare some snacks for the boys. Junmyun lingers around the kitchen and Luhan finds it a bit uncomfortable. He pulls out some glasses and brings up a big bottle of cola when Junmyun takes it away from him and start filling the cups instead.

“Jun..Junmyun-shi, I will do it, please give it to me.”

“No it’s fine. It’s too heavy for you.”

“No no, sir will get angry if he sees that I am letting a guest work. Please give it back.”

“You don’t need to act in front of me. I know who you really are.”

Luhan stares at him with his eyes wide to which Junmyun chuckles. He just can’t hate this adorable human like those idiots.

“Don’t worry, they don’t know that I know.” “Done” Junmyun mutters as he puts down the bottle of cola.

“I will go give these to everyone while you check on those chicken fries” he walks away after throwing a smile at Luhan and he just couldn't digest the fact that there are still someone who can be good to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here comes our angel Junmyun. Junmyun is going to be that sweet sister-in-law?? Well he is.
> 
> Anyway hope i made better improvement in this chapter.!! i will do my best so please look forward. Hope you like this update.!! See you in the next chapter.!


	9. Chapter 9

Since that day Junmyun became a regular visitor. He often comes to meet Luhan too and over time they both became good friends. Luhan felt happy to finally have someone to speak while Junmyun just felt that the treatment that boy was facing was unfair.

It was just another day when Exo didn’t have a schedule for a day and Junmyun decided to make them a feast. Luhan was dumbfounded when Junmyun suddenly bragged in with bags and bags of groceries.

“Hyung. What are all this, we do have groceries for the month.”

“Silly, all this stuffs are going to get vanished in a while. We are making feast today.!!”

 

They soon start making different dishes as D.O and Baek join them. Baekhyun try to cut some vegetables when he cuts his finger and Chanyeol drags him away refusing to let him cook, all the way getting his hair pulled by the smaller. Junmyun and Kyungsoo busy themselves cooking different dishes while Luhan puts all his concentration in making one dish. Sushi, Sehun’s favorite.

“What are you making.?”

“Oh, I am making Sushi, Sehun-shi like them.”

“Oh really, continue then.” Junmyun taps on his shoulder as he turns back but gets held back by Luhan’s hand.

“Hyung, can you do me a favor.??”

“What is it.?”

“If Sehun-shi asks about these sushi’s later, tell him that you made them.”

“But why.??”

“He wouldn’t eat if he knows that I made them, so please.”

Junmyun sighs as he nods his head, to which Luhan beams. Oh this boy.

As Luhan guessed, sehun did ask about them later.

“Junmyun Hyung, did you make these sushi.?? Because D.O hyung sucks at making them. These taste like heaven.” Sehun grin as he munches down the sushi rolls all the way getting death glares from D.O. Sehun hits Chanyeol’s chopsticks away as he grabs the whole plate, declaring that it’s his. Junmyun looks back to find Luhan, peeping through the kitchen with a wide smile on his face. Luhan turns back; holding his heart, smiling wider, if that is even possible. He was delighted that Sehun smiled because of him, even if the later don’t know. That smile, that damn smile that made him fall head over heels for him.

***

Luhan stars out of the huge window beside him as he gazes at the two boys playing basketball in the school grounds. He smiles a bit when that one boy makes a score making the side boy growl. It was recess time and the class was already in the cafeteria having their lunch, Luhan simply didn’t want to go yet, not until that boy ends his game. Soon enough the two boys were tired and decided to grab some drinks from the cafeteria. Luhan immediately scurries out of the room to see him in the cafeteria but ends up getting drenched by a bucket of water placed over the slightly opened door. Soon laughter can be heard and Luhan looks down as he walks away, trying to escape from that place. But luck wasn’t on his side and gets stopped again a bunch of kingka’s .

“Hey there nerdy, didn’t I tell you to finish my thesis. I have to submit it tomorrow, so where is it.”

“Sorry…sorry Sunbae, I didn’t finish it yet.” Luhan says in a timid voice.

“What did you say.??”

The senior was so pissed that he stated hitting Luhan with his gang and the rest of the school didn’t even care.

They kick him; banged him and nobody even try to stop them. By the time everybody left, Luhan was on the floor, with bruises all over his body, a cut lip and an aching stomach. His eyes were blurry and he felt everything spinning. The moment he was about to faint, he finds the one he had been looking at, staring at him with concern written on his face. He was asking something like “Are you Ok.?” But Luhan couldn’t hear anything as his world turn black.

Luhan slowly opens his eyes to find himself in a familiar room. He looks to his right to the school nurse, checking his IV drip when she realizes that he woke up.

“Oh you woke.!! The boy that saved you just left, wait let me bring him.” She walks out of the room and after minute later, the curtain moves away in a swift motion and the one, the one who saved him, the boy he has been admiring all this while stood in front of him.

“Thank god you woke up. How are you feeling.?”

He walks up to Luhan and presses his palm against his forehead, making the later’s face feel hot.

“Are you having a fever.?? Let me call the nurse.”

“No” Luhan shouts, OH boy, he was just blushing.

“I ..I..am fine.”

“Ok then. You were beaten up pretty hard. You should take care of yourself; you will not bump in a angle like me every day.” Sehun smiles and Luhan melts. That smile made his heart flutter and made him feel butterflies in his stomach. His heart was beating soo much that the he was afraid that the taller will hear it.

He smiles one last time before he leaves and Luhan was sure, if he was crushing on that boy till now, he surely fell in love with Oh Sehun.

***

 

Half way through his meal, Sehun asks Junmyun if there were anymore sushi left and Junmyun stands up to check out. When he enters the kitchen the first thing he sees is Luhan, on the floor, holding onto his belly with a deep scowl on his face.

“Luhan, what happened.??Are you okay.??”

“N..Nhe.”

“Wait, let me call Sehun.” Junmyun stands up to dash out only to be held down by Luhan.

“No..No hyung, it’s not anything serious. Its..it’s just stomach cramps. Just..Just let me hold you for a while.”

Luhan clenches his eyes shut as he squeezes Junmyun’s hand. It hurts but not as much as that poor boy, Junmyun thinks as he lets Luhan hold him until the pain goes away.

“Are you fine now.?”

“Dhe hyung, thank you.”

“It’s ok. Let me get you some water.”

Junmyun brings a glass of water as he helps Luhan drink when Xiumin walks in.

“Junmyun-shi, what happened.?”

“Luhan was having stomach cramps.”

“Oh, hmm Sehun was asking about his sushi so..”

“Oh they are here, let me go give them.” Junmyun takes out the plate of left sushi as Xiumin crouches down beside Luhan.

“Are you fine.?? Should we take you to the hospital or something.?”

“No no, I am fine, thank you.”

“If anything, tell me, I will help you. I know you think we hate you but no, at least not me and I hope you know why we are keeping our distance from you. I am not only hyung for the members, I can be a hyung to their spouse’s too” Xiumin taps head and walks away, not before offering him a smile.

Luhan smiles, maybe the whole of Exo don’t really hate him.??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here comes another update. A tiny flash back of hunhan in the middle. I am kinda busy so I couldn’t type much. Please don’t mind. Hope you like this one, see you in the next chapter.!!


	10. Chapter 10

The dinner was over and everyone gathered up for some dessert. While everyone was busy with chatting, Chanyeol excuses himself to the washroom when Baekhyun sneaks away silently and follows him. Once inside their dorm, Chanyeol gets into his room but the moment he steps in, his room door was locked with Baekhyun leaning onto it as he gazes at his intensely.

“What..What are you doing here.?”

“Chanyeol, I have really important thing to ask you.?”

“What’s..what’s so impotent that you have to lock the door.?”

“Actually, do you..”

Chanyeol couldn’t hear anything but his heart beating hard against his chest looking at those thin puppy lips move.

He snaps out when Baekhyun comes closer, and his heart beat just go on a racing drive.

“Chanyeol!!”

“What..what.?”

“Weren’t you listening to what I was saying.?”

“Hmm, yeah..no”

“I was asking, do you know what Sehun would like for a present.? I am going to Japan for a couple of days for a photo shoot so I was wondering what I can bring for him.”

That just made Chanyeol’s mood turn upside down.

“Why do you always cling onto Sehun so much.?” He hisses.

“What’s wrong with you.?? I was just asking..”

“I know but still, that boy hates you, why do you always come here when you are not invited.?”

“What’s your problem.? I like him so I am here, why do you care.”

“You are such a slut ha.?”

“Wh..what did you say.??”

“I said you are slut, trying to seduce my bro..” Chanyeol couldn’t finish his sentence because of a hard slap from the pretty boy in front of him.

He looks up to find Baek’s eyes glassy and an immediate regret blows in him.

He walks out closing his door with a bang, not before shouting an I hate you at the yoda’s face.

***

Chanyeol couldn’t find his sleep for the next few days, guilty for calling that pretty boy with such a mean word. He wanted to apologize to the boy but he just couldn’t face him. He didn’t know from where that word came from. At that heat of the moment, he felt jealous, jealous of his brother making that boy follow him like puppy. What did he see in Sehun that he didn’t see in him through the whole course of their movie filming?

Chanyeol was diving deeper into his thoughts when Tao bragged into his room and started pulling his body down the bed.

“Ya Ya, what are you doing.??”

"Oh my god, Hyung, I thought you were still sleeping.”  
“Tsk, even if I was sleeping, is this how you wake me up.??”

“What to do.? It’s really hard for me to wake you up.”

“Whatever. What do you want.?”

“We have to go for your drama script reading. It’s 7 am now and we have to be there before 10, now get up.”

“Wait, when did I sign for a drama??”

“Hyung.?? Are you having alzheimer at an young age.?? You were the one who signed that drama a month ago”

“Oh right. I signed for a drama. Isn’t this story by writer Park Ji Eun .?”

“Hmm”

“Director is Mr. Kim Kyu Tae.??”

“Hmm”

“Who is my co star.?”

“You will get to know once you reach there. Now get ready.” Tao shouts as he throws a towel at the yoda and runs away, before he get caught be his hyung.

Upon reaching the SBS meeting room, he greets the whole cast and crew members of his upcoming drama. Once everyone settles down, the director stands up to speak when a staff shouts out.

“Sir, the other main lead is not here yet.”

Just as that guy finishes his sentence, the room door opens and there stood the other lead.

“Sorry for being late. AnnyeongHaseyo, I am Byun Baekhyun. I will work hard, please take good care of me.” That made Chanyeol stumbles down as he picks up his script to cover his face, all the way throwing daggers at his manager in the far corner who was wriggling his eyebrows.

“So shall we begin the scrip reading of “Our Destiny”, a story of a prince and a warrior who eventually reincarnate to find each other love?

***

“Ahhhhhh, why should I be the first one to fall in love.??”

“It took you sooo long to finally admit it ha.?” Tao voices out as in a matter of fact way, gaining him a hit on his head from the actor sitting in the back seat.

“I am speaking about my drama story idiot.”

“Oh come one hyung, drama story or not, you do love that Byun guy right.?”

“What..what are you saying.??”

“Tsk.tsk..dont try to deny me. I know that you fell for that boy long ago. So hyung, when are you going to ask him out.?”

“I can’t do that, he likes Sehun though.” Chan sighs as he leans back his head.

“Aigoo, I didn’t know you were this dumb in these matters.” And that gains him another hit on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here comes Chanbaek.!!! Their story is a bit lighter that Hunhan so hope you like this chapter!! See you in the next update.!!!


	11. Chapter 11

It was break time for Exo and they decided to go camping in a seashore village, to have some healing. They finalized with Ganneung’s gyeongpo beach, a perfect place for camping and bonfire. All the members go early leaving Sehun behind for his solo magazine cover shoot. He comes back to their dorm around afternoon when he gets a call from Junmyun.

“Dhe hyung.?”

“Sehun, we kinda forgot a picnic basket in your house. We really need it, bring it with you and Ha, bring Luhan too.”

“Wait, why should I bring him..??”

“Because I need someone to help. Now go get that basket and come, bye. See you at the beach.!!”

The call goes dead even before Sehun tries to protest. He huffs as he opens the button of his shirt to make him less suffocated.

Luhan sits on the floor in the living room, totally engrossed into a book he borrowed from Junmyun when Sehun gets in with a bang.

“Ya, get ready. We have to go to gyeongpo beach, Junmyun hyung’s orders. Get that basket they left too.” Saying that he dashes into his room, living behind Luhan, dumfounded. Did he just say to go in a trip with him.??

 

By the time Sehun got out, Luhan was already with a tiny bag as he struggles to lift the food basket. It was fairly heavy for a pregnant male and he soon feels breathless. Sehun shakes his head as he easily swipes away the basket and dashes out of the house. They get down the apartment into their parking lot where Sehun’s BMW was parked. Sehun puts the basket in the trunk as he gets into the driving seat as Luhan stands there hesitating.

“What are looking at, get in.”

“Kuge…hmm”

“What.?”

“Where..where should I sit.?”

“Sit in the passenger seat. Do you want to sit in the back seat so that I will look like a driver.??”

“No.no.I..I will sit here.” Luhan opens the door as he timidly slides in. He tries to put on the seat belt but it was too tight for him. He keeps on trying when he hears Sehun hiss, scolding him put that thing on fast.

“Ku…this is too tight for me.” He says in a mere whisper and that’s when Sehun realizes that he is huger than a normal guy. He gets down and walks to Luhan’s side and start adjusting the seat belt. Once done he bends forwards to clasp it up and the close proximity just made Luhan heart flutter. This close, he can see his chiseled jaw line, piercing eyes, straight nose and his small mouth, his thin earlobes and his arrogant blank expression. Sehun was handsome, too handsome to like someone like him.

Half way through the journey, Luhan starts having stomach cramps and he clenches onto his dress shirt, trying to hold in the pain. At certain point the pain was too overwhelming that he moans in pain and that’s when Sehun finally sees the boy beside him.

“What.?? Trying to gain my attention ha.? That’s never going to happen. So stop your act and sit properly.”

Luhan sighs as he looks out of the window, holding his tears. Just when he thought that the pain was gone, he feels his baby move. He squeals in pain to which Sehun jerks a bit and stops the car right away. But that boy was smiling, smiling throw his tears. He cries out loud once again, and Sehun just don’t understand.

“Ya..wh..what happened.?”

“It..Its no..nothing. please continue with your driving.”

“Then why did you squeal so loud.?”

“Because it’s the first time.”

“What.??”

“Because it’s the first time ever our baby kicked.” Luhan looks at him with his tear stained eyes with a huge grin plastered on his lips and Sehun didn’t like it. Sehun didn’t like the way he was feeling funny inside.

 

By the time they reached, it was late evening with the sun diving down the beach. The camping area was already set. The members were arranging the wood for bonfire while Junmyun and D.O were busy setting the table to cook dinner.

“Here you go, your forgotten basket.” Sehun says as he puts down the basket beside the table as he jogs away dragging his D.O hyung who was holding a plate of fruits for everyone.

Junmyun smiles at Luhan as he hugs the boy, who timidly responds back.

“So, how was your journey ha.?? I know that Sehun is a sarcastic jerk but still.”

“I think..you should stop it hyung.”

“What.?”

“I understand how you are trying to make me and Sehun-shi close but I don’t think it will ever work. I don’t think Sehun-shi will ever like me. But thank you hyung. I really appreciate it. Now, shall we cut some beef to make some BBQ.??”

Luhan smiles at Junmyun as he grabs the package of beef, opening it. Junmyun stares at the boy with a sigh. Oh boy, this boy loves that idiot of an idol too much.

 

Soon the BBQ party begins and everyone have their own time of enjoyment. It was fun for everyone, excluding that tall yoda and his co star who were awkward with each other, but that went unnoticed by the rest. Luhan comes up with cups of hot chocolate and marshmallows for everyone Junmyun insist the boy to sit along with them. They crack jokes, embarrass each other, dance, sing, speak about some cheesy stuff between the couples that made everyone cringe, and Luhan felt good. It wasn’t everyday thing that Exo will be fine about him. He smiles at everything, hiding behind Junmyun and his spouse? he just didn’t like how he felt funny again.

***

Everyone was tired by the end of the day. Junmyun, Baekhyun, D.O, Chen and Luhan got into the camping car while the rest slept outside in the tents. Once all of them drifted into dreamland, Luhan gets out of the camping car to have stroll in the beach. The moment he steps his bare foot on the sea shore, he feel the softness of the sand under his sole, the once blue sky was dark in jet black, with a silver moon dazzling in the middle. The rays from it made the sea glistened, reflecting the bright moon on its surface. Luhan sits down as the sea breeze blow throw him, making him shiver a little. He sits there in a calm silence as he gazes up the sky, diving into his memories. 

***

Luhan hides himself in the abandoned corner as he peep at his crush open his locker. He narrows his eyes as he chow onto his bottom lip waiting for him to see something that he had left in the later’s locker. Once his crush pulls out the blue letter, Luhan breathe hitches. This is it, this is the moment he will get rejected or accepted. He waits holding his breath as Sehun examines that letter before causally putting it into his bag, zipping it up and walking away. Wait. So did he get accepted.? Or rejected.?? There is a high chance of him throwing it once he leaves the campus. He had gathered up lots of courage to finally put his feelings into a letter, wavering for too long. But then again, was he worthy enough to come forward and meet his crush when the later is popular for his god like looks when here he is, simple and plain. Luhan feels dejected but he doesn’t want to lose hope. Maybe he shouldn’t revel himself, but he can at least express his feeling through those letters. So he came to a decision that he is going to continue writing letter for him, if not today then tomorrow, he is definitely going to see at least one of them. And since that day, Luhan wrote tiny letters to the boy almost every day, expressing his tiny love in different ways, until the day he had to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay..longer chapter. I actually used Busted! way to describe Sehun. By the way, did you see Busted! i tell you, sehun is one handsome detective in it.!!! so coming back to the story..Hunhah’s relationship devolopment.!! What do you think about it.?? And an tiny flashback..!! I am so damn busy with my collage right now but I will try level best to update regularly. Hope you like this chapter.!! See you in the next update!!


	12. Chapter 12

Luhan looks up the sky as he feels his eyes getting warm. Would it have been different if he was brave enough to show himself that day or courageous enough not to run away after that night, would Sehun have remembered him.?? Oh no, who was he kidding, he is rich idol, with popularity and fame, where as he is just a poor boy, struggling to live. He looks down when feels a faint kick from his baby, as if sensing the misery, giving him an assurance that he is not alone.

“Thank you baby for coming into my life. Even though your daddy hates us, appa will always love you.” he whispers as he hugs his belly, crying in silence, but unknown to him were a pair of eyes staring at him.

The next day they moved on to the Odaesan national park, a beautiful mountain area. All the members, including Luhan drove to the place after saying their good bye to the beach. Once landing in the national park, everyone decided to split up to explore the place and come back to the restaurant for their dinner. Luhan excused himself from the exploration and promised to stay at the restaurant until they come back. After almost two hour after the members left, it was almost evening and the sky was in a pleasant color of orange. The sun was still up the sky, soon going to sink and Luhan didn’t want to miss it. He enters a nearby store and asks an ajummoni if there were any viewpoints nearby.

“The best viewpoint is up on the hill though. If you want a nearby one, you can go..” the ajummoni explains the route to the pregnant male who tries his best to understand. He slowly starts walking in the direction she instructed. Once he thinks he is almost near the place, he sees a colorful group of butterflies and gets all fascinated about them. He starts walking behind them; following until he had stopped when a thorn pierces throw his sole. He hisses at the sudden pain and holds onto the nearby tree for support, sitting down carefully and leaning into it. He tries to pull that thing off him, but his foot was far from his reach, his tummy abstracting his way. Tired of the struggle, he leans back with a sigh and that’s when he realizes where he is. He is the middle of nowhere. The sky was in pale orange, indicting the departure of the sun, with darkness slowly consuming the sky. Luhan stated to panic. He doesn’t even have a phone. What is he going to do now.?? They are going to come for him right.?? Yes they will. They can’t leave him and his baby just like that. He waits patiently for god knows how long until the hell broke loose. It was already pitch black with the sounds of crickets all around him. He started to cry, losing hope. They are not going to come, they are going to let him and his baby die, in hunger and loneliness.

***

“Luhan is not here!!!” Junmyun shouts once he finds the pregnant boy missing from the spot he promised to stay.

“He must be in the wash room. He will come back, no need to get all worked up.” Kai mutters casually.

“NO, I checked the store washroom and he is not there. It’s already so dark and the stores are almost closed, I don’t think he is out there shopping. I am so worried something must have happened to him.!” Junmyun couldn’t hold himself. Lay immediately wraps his hand around his hyperventilating fiancée, helping him to calm down.

“Ok, fine. Let’s first finish our dinner and walks around; he wouldn’t go that far, he is pregnant after all.” Xiumin, being the leader, assures the worried Junmyun. Once done, they spread up, going everywhere and asking everyone in their sight. Sehun wasn’t really interested to do this, that idiot have definitely did this to make them worried and gain some sympathy. Sehun scoffs; agreeing to his thoughts as he casually asks a shop keeper about Luhan.

“Oh, you mean that pregnant boy who was so cute, wearing pale pink shirt and loose pants.??”

Was he wearing Pink.?? Well, he didn’t pay that much attention to it, but then again, which pregnant boy who is cute comes to this place. Wait, did he just say cute.??

“Yes I guess.”

“Oh, he asked me whether there is any viewpoint nearby. I showed him the way. He didn’t come back yet.?? It’s dangerous at night times though.!” Now that’s what caught his attention. Did she just say that he went into the forest, all alone.?? Is that boy out of his mind.??

“Which way did he go.?”

“That way.” The ajummoni shows his the direction and Sehun didn’t hesitate to run that way, not even telling his members about it.

He rummages around for that smaller boy, all the way shouting his name. Luhan, now that he looks back, he had never called the later with his name. Luhan, what a beautiful name. Wait what.?? Get your shit together and search for that damn boy Sehun.

He goes all around, trying his best to look through the dark when he hears a slight muffling sound coming from somewhere. Following it, sehun can hear that they are actually human cries and was sure they belong to his petite wife. He ends up standing in front of a tree, where a small figure was sitting there, hugging himself as he cries softly.

“Lu..Luhan” Sehun murmur in a small voice but that was enough for the crying boy to look up with his sparkly eyes, with his lips quavering and body shaking.

"Se..Sehun-shi" he whispers, groggy from all his crying. He looked vulnerable. Sehun didn’t stop himself from rushing forwards and hugging the poor boy, who immediately starts weeping hard.

“Th..thank y..you fo..for coming..I...I thought..I thought that..you will..leave me, I..thought we will die here. Thank you..thank you Sehun-shi for coming for me.” Luhan struggles to speak, hiccupping in the middle as he clenches onto Sehun’s shirt as tight as possible.

Sehun was frozen, he didn’t expect him to react that way, hell he didn’t even expect himself to react that way either. He hugged him, he goddammit hugged him and now, his hearts beating like crazy and he didn’t like it, again.

After what seemed like an entity, Luhan finally calmed down and Sehun used it as a chance to pull away from the boy.

“How did you end up here.?” Did he just spoke in a soft voice.??

“I..I wanted to see the sunset but I..but I lost my way.”

“Then why didn’t you try to look around instead of sitting here.??” Sehun was a bit annoyed but he tried his best not to show him.

“Be..because..my foot.”

“Your foot.?? What happened. ?? did you spring your ankle or something.??” Sehun voiced out a bit worried to which Luhan shakes his head.

“Then what.??”

“I..I got a thorn stuck to my foot.”

“What.??”

Did he hear it right.? He looks down his foot to find a tiny thorn, not so deep, stick to the side of his foot.

“You could have easily taken it off and found your way.” Sehun speaks up his inner thoughts to which Luhan shakes his head again.

“I..I tried, but..but it was hard. My bump was coming in my way.” Luhan pouts.

CUTE, wait what.?? Sehun.!!! He shakes his to get rid of those ridiculous thought and pulls out the thorn stuck to Luhan’s foot, helping him up on his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here comes the next chapter.!! tiny update.!! hunhan relationship devolvement started so I hope you like it.?? See you in the next update.!!


	13. Chapter 13

“Now shall we go.?” Sehun speaks up in a low voice as Luhan nods his head.

They walk, walk and walk, Luhan finds it hard but he tries his best to keep up his pace with Sehun.

“Can’t you walk fast.??”

“I..I am sorry, I will..ahh” Luhan steps on a uneven rock and stubbles to which Sehun wraps his hands around the pregnant boy instinctively.

“Are you OK.??”

Luhan was gasping, taking in air rapidly. What would have happened if Sehun didn’t hold him on time.? He doesn’t even want to think about it. He huffs out a breath as he looks up at Sehun, unconsciously letting out the tears of fear from a while ago and smiles wide.

“Thank you” he whispers to which Sehun hastily helps him stand on his feet.

“Whatever” what was that just now, why do he feel like he saw that smile before.??

 

They soon start walking again until Luhan hesitantly pulls onto Sehun’s shirt.

“What.??”

“Kuge..that tree, it is the same tree where you found me.”

Sehun looks at the tree he was pointing at and sure it was the same tree. Same big tree with its roots deep down into the soil. He groans. He just scolded Luhan a moment ago for not trying to find his way back and he was, circling around in the same place. He did try to find his phone but hell; he left it behind with his members. He didn’t even check if he had it before running into the wood. The only thing he had in his mind was finding the pregnant boy. Now this is embarrassing. He turns around when Luhan hiss, clenching onto his stomach.

“What happened.??”

“Can..can we sit down for a while. I..I don’t think I can walk now.” Luhan murmurs as he sits down at the same tree, closing his eyes and hugging his stomach. Sehun signs before hesitatingly sitting beside him and after having an internal battle, he pulls out his jacket and covers both of them. He looks up at the bright stars as he feels some weight on his shoulder. Glancing to the side, he finds Luhan already asleep, with small snores coming out of his lips. He must be tired after all the crying and walking. Sehun looks at Luhan with the help of the bright moon light as he realizes something. He is breathtakingly beautiful. His pale white skin which a beautiful glow to it, a pregnancy glow. His eyes closed, but he remembers those deep brown sparkly eyes staring at him a while ago. His tiny button nose and those pink plum lips slightly parted.

Sehun snaps out when a hasty image of him kissing those lips slide through his eyes. What was that just now.? He snaps out when Luhan slightly moves, moaning in pain with a furrow between in eyebrows, still deep in sleep. What happened.?? Was he having stomach cramps again.?? Sehun unconsciously places his hand over Luhan’s stomach only to feel a faint thud against his palm. Sehun slightly jerks at the sudden sensation. What was that just now.?? He places his hand again at the same place and he feels it again. It was as if…Wait, Was it the baby’s kick.?? He feels the kicks continuously, making it fascinating for him. It was his first time to feel a baby kick. He looks up when Luhan whimpers, probably because of the constant kicks from the baby.

“You..You shouldn’t kick so much. He is asleep so calm down.” He whispers to which he reserves one faint kick before stopping, as if saying yes to his words. That..that was something that he couldn’t describe with his words, that feeling he felt at that moment, it was really something. Soon he falls asleep too, with a tiny smile on his lips. They wake up early in the morning; the moment sun goes up in the sky, hitting them harshly with his rays. They start finding their way back and this time, they succeed. The moment they got back, It was a chaos. All the members rushed to their maknae, hugging him to death. Kai, Chanyeol, and Lay were almost crying, and the rest were just glad that he was safe. Luhan looks away from all the commotion when Junmyun pulls him into a tight embrace, as tight as he could get.

“Do you know how worried I was.??” Junmyun mumbles, his voice groggy, from all the crying he did since last night.

“Thank you hyung. Thank you for worrying for me.” Luhan smiles as he hugs Junmyun back. They stay like that for a while until they hear someone clearing their throat.

Luhan looks up to find Kai, standing there awkwardly, with a bottle of multivitamin in his hands.

“Are you.. Are you alright.??”

“Hmm.” What is happening right now.?? Kai, the one who hate him, is asking if he is fine.??

“Take this.” Kai pulls out Luhan’s hand and hastily places the bottle and runs away, dragging Junmyun with him, all the way complaining that he is hungry.

He turns around to find Xiumin, giving him a tiny smile.

“That boy, he and his Tsundere attitude.” Xiumin speaks up and Luhan chuckles.

“Luhan-shi” Luhan looks up when the older calls him with a sudden change of tone.

“If it's hard, tell it's hard, don’t suffer alone. It’s not good for your baby. If you feel uncomfortable with us, speak to Junmyun-shi. Don’t feel alone, even though you can’t say it, but still, we are all here. As I told you, I am not just an older hyung for the members, I am a older hyung for you too. I am sure even that brat who ran away just now has a soft spot for you.”

Luhan smiles at the end as Xiumin follows, rifling his hair and walking away.

Everyone get busy googling about good restaurants to have their breakfast when Luhan walks up to Sehun with a smile.

“Sehun-shi, even though I told you this before, thanks again for coming for me. Thank you a lot.” He slightly bows and walks away, leaving behind Sehun feeling uneasy.

 

***

 

Everything came back to normal once they came back from the trip. Exo gets busy with their schedule and so did the awkward couple with their shoot. Luhan was still struggling to find a job but for that day, he was not. He was going to meet the gynecologist to know his baby’s gender and he just can’t wait for it. He sits in the waiting room as he clenches onto his shirt waiting for his name to be called. He looks up to find different couples, together for their appointment, which made him feel a tiny bit of pain in his heart.

“Oh Luhan.”

“Dhe.”

“Please come in.” he knows that Sehun will get angry if he knows what Luhan gave for his surname, but he just couldn’t stop himself from doing that. He is an Oh after all, at least for now.

“Long time Mr. Oh Luhan, how are you feeling.??”

The guy in his white apron welcomes him with a warm smile.

“I am fine Dr. Jung.” He replies to the kind doctor, Jung Hoseok

“Hmm, I should be the one to tell that. You look weak, still the same how I saw you when you came for your last appointment. Please do eat a lot, you have to remember that you are eating for two. So, your husband couldn’t make it this time too.??”

“Dhe, he is busy with his job. He is not in Seoul either.”

“Today is special though, are you sure you want to know your baby’s gender without him.?”

“Dhe, I can show him the print out once he comes back.”

“Ok then, please lay down on the bed, I will join you in a moment.”

Luhan walks up to the bed beside the huge ultrasound machine and lies down. Soon Dr. Jung joins him.

“So are you ready.??”

Luhan slightly nods his head. He closes his eyes as he feels something cold and a probe moving against his belly. Luhan opens his eyes when he hears a faint sound coming out of that machine. It’s his baby’s heart beat. He did hear it when he first came for his appointment but he just couldn’t stop himself from crying again.

“Looks like your baby is fine even though you look weak. He is one strong boy.”

Luhan look at the doctor with his glassy eyes when the doctor nods his head with a smile.

“You are having a baby boy Luhan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sehun finally saw how beautiful our Lu baby is and our members being soft to Lulu. We got hobi as the doctor.!! And our Lulu is having a boy.!! What do you think will happen next.?? Please do comment. See you in the next update.!!![


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok people; brace yourself for what’s coming up

Luhan just couldn’t stop himself from staring at the tiny ultrasound picture of his baby he got from the doctor the other day. Oh how cute he is. He sits down in the living room, leaning onto the couch as he writes down a letter, pinning one of the two ultrasound photos to it. It’s still early in the morning and Sehun didn’t wake up yet. He slowly walks up to the kitchen to stick the letter onto the fridge with a magnet. He doesn’t know why he was doing that but he wanted to let Sehun know about their baby boy. Telling him wasn’t an option because Sehun will walk over him even before he start speaking. And just maybe, things could have changed after coming back from that trip. He just hopes so. Once he was done, he walks back into the living room and waits for Sehun to wake up, come to the kitchen for his breakfast and see the letter. After years of waiting, Sehun finally comes out, clad in fresh set of clothes and walk into the shoe storage room of the connecting door. Luhan gets flustered. Isn’t he going to the kitchen.? What about his letter.? He did not know where he got his courage but he goes into the kitchen, grabs the letter along with an apple and walk to Sehun who was busy putting on his shoes. Sehun look up with a furrow as Luhan speaks up

“Are..aren’t you going to have your breakfast.??”

Luhan waits for Sehun’s reply but when he didn’t get any, he continues.

“Hav..have this apple for your breakfast…and also..this letter.”

Luhan stretches his hands forwards, holding the apple and the letter in each as he closes his eyes, waiting for Sehun to accept it. He opens his eyes wide when Sehun takes them, but only to crush the letter, not even glancing at it before throwing it away along with the apple.

He looks at Luhan with an anger filled expression but the next thing he did was something Luhan didn’t expect. He slapped him. He slapped Luhan right across his pale cheek, so hard that made Luhan bleed from the corner of his lips.

“Didn’t I tell you not to show me your face first thing in the morning? you make my day hell with you face. If this happens one more time, I don’t know what I will do to you, you got me.??” Sehun shouts, so damn loud making him quavers at every single word.

Luhan timidly nods his head and Sehun dashes away, as he finally let his tears fall. He though that things changes, but looks like they didn’t.

Sehun feels frustrated, frustrated at himself and that boy. He wasn’t supposed to slap that boy like that. He wasn’t thinking what he was doing at that moment. When they got back from that trip, Sehun couldn’t sleep, so many hasty images that hunt him throw night, it just made him feel suffocated. He had been thinking about all those overwhelming feeling he had felt that whole time he spent with Luhan. He looked so soft and so sincere when he thanked him. But then again, what if it all was a act.?? What if he is just trying to lure him into his clenches.?? Making him believe in his innocence.?? He had always been wary about it since the beginning. No, he can’t let his guards down, he can’t fall for his traps. He is going to be the cold one he had always been, not letting his heart open for anyone else. The one in his heart will always be the only one.

***

 

“What do you mean by saying that my son is married.??”

Mrs. Oh shouts at Mr. Lee So Min, who just gave her the crucial information.

“Please Mrs. Oh, take a seat, I will explain everything.”

Mr. Lee knows what was happening with that boy. His job wasn’t just done by marring them off. He had been keeping monitor on those two but the results were disappointing. He was just waiting for his idiot of an idol to realize how precious that boy is. But Mrs. Oh wasn’t in the picture. She overheard Exo’s manager (the big mouth Tao) speak about that issue and she came bragging in into his office.

Once Mr. Lee was done with explaining the whole thing, he looks up to find Mr. Oh, still seething, with no signs of calming down any time soon.

“Ok, I don’t know what you think about my son but he will never do such kind of thing.”

“Mrs. Oh, I told you he was drunk that day.”

“Even if he was drunk, my Sehun will never do that.”

“Have you ever saw your son when he is high on alcohol.??”

“No..BUT STLL, I know he wouldn’t do that.”

“I can’t argue with you Mrs. Oh, but I can promise you one thing. That boy he is married to is so precious. He should treasure him.”

“Whatever, I want to meet this boy. Right now.”

“He is still at their home, its flat no 1608, right beside Exo dorm, you can go there.”

“OK fine, let me go see this boy.” Mrs. Oh stands up holding her hand bag as she walks to the huge door. Just when she was about t open it, she stops listening to Mr. Lee.

“That boy loves your son and don’t ask me how I know. He is the best one for him.”

***

Luhan stares into space with tears in his eyes, not caring about the stinging pain on his left cheek and lips when he hears the door bell ringing. He furrows. If its Exo or their managers, they just come throw the connecting door. He is the only one who uses the main door, so who can be ringing the bell.?? Still a bit hesitating, Luhan slightly opens the door to find a woman, in her mid forties, dresses in a fine and expensive dress, glaring at him.

“W..Who is this.?”

“Wont you let me in unless I tell you that I am the mother of the one you married.??”

Luhan gasps at that statement. So she is..she is Sehun’s mom.?

He slowly open the door to let the women in. she walks in with full grace and huffs.

“I am extremely sorry eomeoni, I didn’t know who yo…”

“Who is your eomeoni.??? Ha??” Luhan quaver for the second time that day and he immediately feels his eyes water up again.

"I am sorry Mrs. Oh. I..I shouldn’t have called you that without your permission.” Luhan bow as far as his tummy would let him as Mrs. Oh stares at the boy. He looks so small and fragile. She suddenly felt bad for shouting at him. She shakes that thought away when Luhan looks up, and she immediately orders him to make her some coffee. Once Luhan is out of her sight, she walks towards the couch but stops in her track when he steps on a ball of crumbled paper on the floor. She picks it up to find a crumbled photo along with it. Looking close she realizes what it was. An ultrasound picture. She opens the paper as she settle down in the couch and stats reading it.

We are going to have a boy.!! I know Sehun-shi that you don’t care and the gender of our baby doesn’t matter to you, but still, you are his father and you have the right to know it. This is the ultrasound picture I got from the doctor yesterday. Dr. Jung gave me two, so that you can also have one. Isn’t he cute, I know you can’t see anything properly? It’s just my motherly instincts speaking. I also have something else to say. I wanted to name our son Sejun, it means charming and it also rhymes with your name. Do you..Like It.?

The letter was as simple as that but it made her heart move. That letter felt so honest, so pure. She sighs as she looks down onto the small table in front of the couch on which was a white piece of chart paper onto which were two photos. The one Polaroid picture of her son and that boy along with the baby’s ultrasound photo. Her son was all expressionless where as the boy had a timid smile on his face, happiness clearly reflecting in his eyes. Between those two photos was a beautifully written word

‘My Family’.

She holds the paper tight, not liking the way her mind kept wavering. She came here to diss him, shout at him and demand him to leave her son but all these things, they are just so overwhelming.

She looks up when the boy dashes out of the kitchen, running into the washroom and hovers over the toilet seat, emptying his stomach content. She looks through the bathroom door, suddenly worried of him.

“Are you Ok.??”

“P..Please get out, it..it doesn’t smell good.” She hesitates for a second before closing the door and giving the boy his privacy.

After almost ten minutes later, Luhan comes out, still looking sick but washed up.

“I am sorry, I..I kind of get sick every time I smell strong coffee. It’s funny how I used to work in a coffee shop before but once I got pregnant, I couldn’t stand coffee at all, maybe that’s the reason I got fired. Please sit down, I will make you another coffee, this time I will hold my breath.” Luhan mutters as he walks back into the kitchen, leaving behind Mr. Oh standing there, thunderstruck.

She clearly remember how it used to happen to her too when she was pregnant with Sehun, the same goes to her mother-in-law who once told her that when she was pregnant with her husband, she just couldn’t stand the smell of coffee, but once they are born, they will be fine with its taste when they grow up. That information was more than enough to tell her the answer. She wasn’t supposed to do it, but she couldn’t face that boy. By the time Luhan came back with the coffee, she was gone, with the crumbled up photo of her grandson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. I know you guys were waiting for something else but I tell you, it’s not going to be that easy. I am still not done justifying for my tag Heavy angst. So moving on, I got our Mrs. Oh into the story and I named our hunhan’s baby Sejun. It’s actually an Indian name and I really like it. I am going to name it to my future son. Do you…..like it too.???


	15. Chapter 15

Chanyeol was sitting in his dressing room, clad in a maroon hanbok as he stars into thin space deep in his thoughts. He had started shooting for his drama, and ever since the day he set foot in the sets, there was always one or another problem coming from Baekhyun. Stepping on his dress, secretly pinching him, making him do the difficult scenes again and again, there wasn’t a day without Baekhyun doing something against him. He clearly understand why the smaller is doing that, it’s his way of taking revenge for the word he spattered at him on that day. But he was just jealous, how is going to make him understand that.?? Chanyeol bangs his head against head rest when Tao brags in.

“HYUNG.!! What happened.?? Don’t tell me that you are too deep into your character that you are really thinking about dying, No, I won’t let you.”

“YA, pabo, why would I do that, I was just thinking about something else.”

“Oh, so you are thinking about Baek hyung.”

“W...What.??”

“You shuttered, so I am right. So tell me what’s bothering you. I will keep it a secret.” Tao whispers the last part earning him a hit on his head.

“And you think I believe in you, you have such a big mouth.”

“OH come on hyung, if my mouth is really that big, I would have already told Baek hyung about your puppy love for him.”

“YA, who’s do you call puppy love ha.?!!!Get out..GET OUT RIGHT NOW.!!” Chanyeol shouts as he throws his pillow at his sneaky manager.

The shoot for the day was over and everyone was busy packing up. Chanyeol was on his way to get into his van when he sees Baekhyun waiting near his own van, playing a game in his phone. Chanyeol looks around, looking for people who are paying attention to them. Sensing that there is no one, he calmly walks towards Baekhyun and dragging him into one of the dark alleys in the historical set.

Chan presses his palm against Baek’s mouth, trying to muffle the later’s screams. Pissed out, Baekhyun starts pulling the yoda’s hair and that’s when he let go of him, hissing in pain.

“Ya, why are you so violent.??”

“When a pervert drag me like this, of course I will be violent.”

“W..What..Me..Pervert.??!! I just wanted to talk to you.”

“OH, tell me Mr. Park Chanyeol, what is it that you want to speak to a slut like me.??”

“Listen, I am sorry ok, I didn’t mean to call you that. In the heat of that moment, it just came.”

"Why would it come out of nowhere.?? I was just asking about Sehun. why would you call me that.?? And what’s your problem if I like Sehun.?? Listen Park, I am so done with you, just because we are so called popular couple doesn’t mean that you can control me, just don’t..” Baekhyun stops mid sentence when he feels a pair of lips pressed against his thin ones. They stayed there for a mere three seconds but that was enough to make both the boys flushed. Chanyeol didn’t intend to do it, it just happened again, how his mind just concentrate on those thin, pink lips instead of the words coming out of them. The next thing he knows, he had already kissed him, if you even call that one. The stare at each other, wide eyed until they hear their managers shouting for them. Chanyeol was the first one to snap out of his daze, running away to his manager leaving behind one flabbergasted Baekhyun.

***

Exo’s schedule was clear for almost a week so that the boys can fly to Jeju Island to attend the wedding of the couple of the year, Junmyun and Lay. It came out as sudden news when Lay and Junmyun came to announce their wedding day. The company was fine with it, as far as the news doesn’t go out, at least for now, they are free to get married. So the wedding was going to be held in a very private place, with only close friends and family. Lay actually booked the whole resort, so one can invade their privacy.

Everyone got their own room, well Kai did whine about having a room with his Kyungi hyung, making the later hit his head. Luhan was invited too, which the pregnant boy didn’t expect at all. But when Junmyun insisted telling that he is a family now, Luhan couldn’t stop himself from crying. He spent majority of his time with the bride to be, trying his best to avoid Sehun.

***

The day of wedding came by, the whole resort was decorated with the theme of pastel lavender and white, flowers place almost everywhere. Luhan slightly knocks the door on which the word ‘Bride’ was written. Once he gets in, he finds Junmyun in a pure white suit, perfect against his pale complexion, his brown fringes covering his forehead. He wasn’t alone, there was another guy, beautiful if he had to point out, clad in a lavender color shirt, with a white pants and a long white cardigan, long enough till his knees. They both smiled once they saw Luhan, making the later automatically smile back.

“Wow hyung, you look so pretty. I am sure Lay-shi will faint the moment he sees you.”

“That is the least I want to happen. I just can’t wait to finally be his.” Junmyun cups his face with both his hands, hiding his blush when the other one starts teasing.

“Shut up you..oh Luhan why are you standing.? Come sit with me.” He pulls the pregnant boy to sit with him on the white couch.

“Luhan, I didn’t introduce you both right? This is my childhood best friend Seokjin and Jin, this is Luhan, Sehun’s wife.”

Luhan opens his mouth at the sudden reveling of his true identity when Seokjin promises him, that it’s going to be a secret.

“Luhan I actually want you to do me a favor. Promise me you will.” Junmyun says as he takes Luhan’s hands into his, staring at him with his baby eyes.

“Hyung, you have always been so good to me, of course I will do whatever you want, but it has to be in my own ability limits. There are not many things that a pregnant guy can do.”

“Of course, Jin, can you pass on that dress.??”

Junmyun grabs the white and lavender color set of cloths, which almost resembled with the one Jin’s wearing as he places it into Luhan’s hands.

“Be my bride’s maid.”

“D..Dhe.??”

“You promised, Jin is the only friend I had till now, since now I have you to, you should accompany him, shouldn’t you.? So go change into this.” Junmyun slightly pushes him as he slowly nods his head. He hugs the gorgeous man, trying to hold his tear as he whispers thank you’s into his ears. Junmyun is an angel and Luhan approves it.

Soon the wedding starts, it would be odd if the whole Exo don’t act as the best men. They were all clad in all black tuxedo, including the groom, with different color bow ties, while the groom had the white one, matching with his bride. The groom waits at the end of the aisle when the door opens and the two bride’s maid’s walk in, with a basket in their hands, showering the bride with the lavenders from the baskets. Everyone’s attention was on the beautiful bride but Sehun’s eyes were elsewhere. Everything around him stops, with a slow motion of the one walking in front of him. He was aesthetic. He was wearing a white loose pants and a lavender color top, stopping mid thigh, flawlessly falling over his slender body, with a thin belt right above his pregnant belly. The white flowers tiara, just adds to the beautiful smile on his face. It his first time, seeing him smile so wide, with eyes shining instead of the sadness he always see in them.

Once the bride walks down the aisle, everyone sit down, so do the brides maids and the best man, but sehun still couldn’t take his eyes off him. The vows were taken, the newly married couple kissed, but Sehun still couldn’t take his eyes off his supposed to be wife. Those eyes, those deep sparkly eyes, they just make him feel as if he saw them before, but he just couldn’t point out when. Soon everyone move on to the wedding reception, all the members come onto the stage to give their speeches, having their own fun teasing the couple. The food was served and the music was played. Junmyun and Lay have their first dance, while Kai asks for Kyungsoo’s hand, making the later flushed. It was a very rare sight to see him all so embarrassed, and Xiumin slowly but surely asks Chen for a dance. Chanyeol was nowhere to be found and so do Baekhyun. Luhan sits along with Jin when a handsome man, in a black suit and cherry blond hair, asks Jin for a dance, showing off his deep dimples. Luhan does not give Jin time to think before pushing the later toward the handsome stranger.

Sehun sits in the far most corner, with a glass of champagne in his hand as he stares at Luhan, who was sitting at one of the tables, watching the couples dance with that same damn wide smile on his face. Sehun closes his eyes, trying to wipe away the images that keep playing in his head, making him feel that smile familiar. He sighs, since there was no use because he just couldn’t shake that feeling away. He doesn’t like how he is feeling funny again, but he knows for sure, that boy is slowly affecting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here comes another update.!!! So we got some Chanbaek moments ha.? And finally our Sulay got married too.!! we have Jin as his best friend. They are just so similar, moms and love dad jokes, so I think they are perfect if they are together.!!!


	16. Chapter 16

The wedding was done and the newly married couple flew to Hawaii to have their honeymoon. Exo got back to Seoul and immediately dived back into their busy schedule.

Chanyeol was banging his head against the wall in his dressing room when Tao brags in with a bang.

“Aish, cant you come in a proper way.?”

“Sorry hyung. But why are hitting your head onto the wall, have you gone mad.??  
“YA.!!”

“Hmm, let’s see, what can it be that is making you go crazy.?? Is it Baekhyun hyung.?” Tao looks directly into that Yoda’s eyes which the later disparately try to avoid.

“Looks like I got it right.!! Now that I think back, Baek hyung has been avoiding you since that day you went missing in the sets. He wasn’t even looking at you at Lay hyung’s wedding. Did you two fight again.?? Wait, if you did, why will he blush.?? Don’t tell me.. Did you two do something naughty ha.???” Tao bumps his shoulders with that yoda with a smirk plastered on his lips as Chanyeol grabs a shirt hanging beside him before shoving it onto his manager’s face.

“Wipe that creepy smile of your face you dumbass panda.”

The next scene in the drama was in the library, where the couple meet for the first time in the modern era. With autumn leaves everywhere, it going to be a dreamy scene which will make the fan’s hearts flutter.

The whole crew was busy setting up as Chanyeol drags Baekhyun once again into one of the far corners of the library.

Baekhyun hisses, struggles but he doesn’t speak a word. Baekhyun keeps hitting his torso when Chanyeol grabs both of his hands, holding him close to his body as he stars deeply into the smaller’s eyes.

“I am sorry.” Chanyeol whispers, sending electricity down Baek’s spine. Chan can clearly here the smaller heart beat loud as he closes his eyes, whispering an apology again.

Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore. He gathers all his energy as he tries to push the taller away, but instead stables back and knocks the shelf, making the book tremble down. He clenches his eyes shut, waiting for the heavy book to fall one him but instead gets himself pulled in a tight embrace. He slowly opens his eyes to find his face so close with the Park, who was all red because of the pain he just met with. There was scratch mark on his forehead, bleeding which he didn’t know where the taller got from.

The loud sound attracted the staff to rush to them as Chanyeol fall down to the floor, holding his head when Tao comes rushing towards him. Looking at his condition, the director cancels the shoot for the day, as Tao helps the taller up.

“Hyung.!! Are you Ok??” Asks his manager Jungkook to which he nods his head, staring at the Park who walks out of the place with his manager, with concern written all over his face.

***

Sehun wakes up with the loud his ringtone, and he was sure it’s his manager again, calling him to wake up.

He grabs the phone and picks up the call, quickly speaking up, not giving a chance for the opposite end to speak.

“Hyung, I woke up, I will be down in thirty minutes.”

He throws the phone on to the bed before dashing into his washroom.

After having a refreshing bath, he came’s out to find Luhan, timidly hiding in the kitchen. He did tell him not to show his face in the morning, but why do he feel sick in his stomach.??

Sehun shrugs the thought away and gets into the shoe storage room, closing the apartment side door behind him to put on his shoes. The dorm side door opens with Tao, shouting at him to hurry up before runs away, shouting for the rest of the members. Sehun shakes his head as he closes the dorm side door, with a soft click, still trying to put on his puma shoes.

Maybe Luhan had thought that Sehun left, because he starts doing his daily routine. Speaking to Sehun. He always waits for the two clicks of the doors, one is of their apartment door and another of their dorm door, which tells him that Sehun had left. But this time, he got it wrong. Sehun was still in the connecting room when Luhan starts speaking.

 

“Have a good day Sehun-shi. You are going out early today. Oh right. You got casted into new variety show, Tao-shi told me. Congratulations on that. So…it will take a while for you come back home.?? It’s ok. It’s your work after all. Haa.!! I actually was supposed to meet the doctor yesterday, but I didn’t. You know, I lost my job at the café and my entire saving are almost over . But I am searching for a new job and I am sure I will get something to do. I am going take good care of our baby. So don’t worry about us and concentrate on your job Sehun-shi. Don’t get hurt and come back safe. Fighting.!! Annyeong and also ….I love you.!!”

 

***

 

“Sehun, you don’t have any schedule for the next two days.”

“What about the rest of the hyung’s..?”

“Chanyeol, D.O, and Kai are busy with their drama. Xiumin is rehearsing for his musical and Chen is working on his collaboration with Jonghyun. And Lay, you know, with his husband. We will be flying to China for a CF shoot in two days. You remember right.??”

“Dhe hyung.”

“Ok then, Tao will drive you back.” His managers shoos him away as sehun gets into his van, waiting for their junior manager. He leans back, resting his head onto the head rest as he dives back into the memories. That day, the day Luhan spoke to him, it was exactly five days ago. He hasn’t been home since then because 1. He was busy, 2. He wasn’t ready to face him, face his own insecurities. Did he speak knowing that Sehun was listening or it was just an accident that sehun heard it.?? Whatever it was, there was one thing that had been bugging him from the past five days. His confession. Was it true.?? Was it an act.?? But his voice, he can clearly hear the sincerity lasing in each word. He just don’t know what his mind was thinking, it’s totally messed up. Is he falling in his trap or his love.?? There is only one way to know his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Luhan finally confessed to Sehun, even though he didn’t know he did. So what do you think will happen next.?? We also have some Chanbaek in this chapter.!! I got into anime and I couldn’t write a longer chaper, I am really sorry.!! It’s a bit short but I will really lengthen my chapters next time. Hope you like this chapter.!!So see you in the next update.!!


	17. Chapter 17

Sehun woke up early the next day, barley having any sleep. He freshens up himself, getting dressed in a total black outfit paired with a black snap back and a mask. He peeks out of the bedroom to see Luhan packing a small hand bag with a water bottle and a tiny lunch box. He slowly walks up to the main door and puts on his worn out snickers as he gets out of the apartment, locking it. Sehun didn’t waste any more time before dashing out of the apartment, making sure that Luhan already stepped in the elevator, as he runs down the stairs to catch up with the pregnant boy. Yep, you guessed it, he is going to stalk Luhan. Once he was down the complex, he was gasping for air, well their dorm is way up in the sky. He finds Luhan walking into the neighborhood, and sehun follows, maintaining about ten feet distance from the later. When Luhan stops abruptly, Sehun wonders why, not until the later tries to bend down and massage his limbs. Sehun might have never met a pregnant person but he knows the basic stuff, how their limbs swell up because of the excess weight, making it a bit painful for them to walk. It…must be hard. He sees Luhan take in deep breath, closing his eyes to reduce the pain, before entering a flower shop with an assistant required board stuck onto it. He can see Luhan speaking to a middle aged woman, who welcomed his with a smile but soon replaced it with a scowl. She starts ignoring the pregnant boy, who whenever there were no costumers, tries his best to speak out with that woman. It lasted for almost a hour, until the woman drags Luhan out of her shop.

“I told you I can’t give you this job. You have to walk all around. And if something happens to that baby of yours, I just can’t take responsibility. So leave, don’t disturb my business.”

“Ajummoni, please. I told you I worked in a café before, so I am used to being fast. I can do the same”

“But you do know that you lost your job in the café because you can’t walk fast anymore right.??”

Luhan didn’t have a comeback for that. She was right. Luhan can’t walk fast anymore. hell, it’s even hard for him to just walk slowly.

“Listen, I can’t give you this job. I don’t know if you can even get a job elsewhere. You should now by know that pregnant males are very rare and people generally don’t like them. Look, I am sorry but don’t come again asking for a job.”

With that, that woman gets back into her shop, leaving behind Luhan on the street. Luhan sighs, feeling dejected but he is no situation to give up. He had to find job, maybe not for himself but for his baby.

***

Sehun follows Luhan to a book store, a family restaurant, and a music store finding for a job but every time he got the same answer, just like that ajummoni, if anything, even harsher.

Luhan ends up sitting on a bench in a nearby park, after all that hunting. It was already past lunch time so he decided to have his food before resuming his search. Sehun was hiding behind a wending machine, munching onto a hamburger and gulping down his coke for his lunch. Gosh, he was so existed with all those walking, and then again how did that pregnant boy managed it.?? He peeks at Luhan and finds him eating a small lunch box, too small for a pregnant guy, having nothing but some rice and vegetables. Half way through his food, Luhan pulls out his water bottle, only to find it empty.

“Shit”, Sehun curses when Luhan’s eyes land onto the wending machine. He was sure that he was caught this time. He wanted to run away but his legs weren’t moving, rooting him to that spot. He stands there few minutes, waiting for the worst but nothing came. He slowly sneaks a quick look at Luhan only to find him filling his water bottle from a nearby water filter. Phwwww, guess he has to be more careful from now on.

 

Once done, Luhan gets into a mall, with an idea of finding some kind of job among number of stores in there. Luhan walks around the mall, trying to find any vacancy in any of them. The place wasn’t crowdie, since it wasn’t a week end but Sehun made sure no one recognizes him. Well most of their eyes were on Luhan, throwing him all kinds of odd and dirty looks. He could feel them, he could feel all the stares and people whispering about him, making him looks down and walks as fast as he could, he just wish he was invisible.

Sehun didn’t like it, what crime did the boy committed that these people are throwing hate towards him.?? He continue following Luhan until he stops, with his eyes sparkling and mouth apart, staring at something making him blush. What.?? Did he some expensive dress he wanted to buy.?? Sehun slowly follows his gaze, only to land on a baby crib. It was placed for display in a Kid’s store, along with different kinds of baby stuff. The whole set was in a theme of Mickey Mouse , so it’s a…. boy, Sehun wondered. He sees how Luhan rushes to the store, admiring the set with his eyes glistening. He looked so innocent. Luhan didn’t waste any more time before walking into the store, feeling all giddy. He knows he can’t afford any of them, but looking around will hurt no one right.? He walks into different aisles filled with kids stuff, while Sehun, he tries his best not be seen. Luhan ends up at newborn clothing section as he squeals internally, they are just so cute. He picks up every shirt, admiring it with a big smile on his face. He finally picks up a blue baby body suit on which it was written “I am a daddy’s boy”. The color was so good and so was the fabric. Luhan didn’t have the heart to leave it just like that. Oh, how he wish he could buy it. He clenches onto the body suit having an internal battle when a salesgirl with a most plastic smile on her face comes up to him.

“Excuses me sir but looks like you’re not going to buy anything. Why don’t you get out instead of ruining the stuff.??”

The huge smile washes out of his face as bows down, apologizing before placing the baby body suit back in its place and walking out of the store.

How..How can someone be so rude enough to shutter someone’s happiness about something so precious to him.?? Sehun couldn’t stop himself from getting angry. He walks up the aisle and grabs the same shirt that Luhan was holding a while ago and tossing it at the salesgirl to pack it.

“Oh, this shirt is dirty sir. Let me get you a new one.”

“No, I want that one. Now make it fast, I don’t want to stay here any longer.” Sehun hisses through his mask and salesgirl gets frightened. She immediately takes the blue baby body suit before billing it and packing it in a bag. Paying the money, Sehun runs out of the store, searching for Luhan, whom he finds again near a kids store, admiring another set of baby stuff. But this time his eyes weren’t radiating bliss. They were glassy, tears tickling at the corner of his eyes. Luhan stares at the baby crib, clenching onto his shirt, trying his best to hold the tears back. He is so use less; he can’t even buy a shirt for his baby boy. He looks up, wishing that his tears would sink back as he starts walking again, continuing his search for job.

***

By the end of the day, his search was fruitless. He didn’t find any job, even if he did, they weren’t ready to give him, because of one simple reason, HE is pregnant. Luhan, being the good person he is, smiled at everyone as he bowed, leaving the store after getting rejected by their repulsive stares. He was tired, tired of all the stares, maybe he did a mistake coming into this mall.?? He was about to get out of that place when he hears a women shouting that someone stole her wallet, blocking the exit, not letting anyone leave the place. Soon the security people take over and close the doors. Few of them go up to check the recording of surveillance camera while the rest do the checking at the exit. Luhan stands in a corner, waiting for the whole commotion to end when he feels two of the security guards staring at him. They were right next to him, whispering into each other’s eyes, not even caring if Luhan was hearing them.

“Sir, this guy right here is kind of suspicious.”

“He does, acting all pregnant. Who knows if he is taking stuff in that fake tummy? Let’s grill him up.”

Luhan gets startled when those two huge guards stand in front of him, ordering to give them his bag. They grab it before tossing its content on a table harshly. There wasn’t much in it. Little money, a box, water bottle and few papers. That guard throws one cynical smile at his partner before turning to Luhan, ordering him to lift his shirt.

“Dhe,???” Luhan was dumbfounded, so was Sehun. How can they check only him when there are so many people around.??

“Don’t act all innocent. I know what you are hiding in there. Now lift your shirt.”

“I..I think you have a misunderstanding. I am really pregnant.”

"And you think we believe you.??” scoffs the guard.

Luhan feels his eyes heating up. He takes a deep breath, tugging onto the hem of his shirt before slowly lifting it up.

Sehun stares at the whole scene scrunching his fist into a ball, face red with anger. He wanted to spring forward, stop Luhan from doing something so humiliating but he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. Luhan was half way up lifting his shirt when few other security guards brag in, holding a teenage boy and bag of wallets.

“Omo, that’s my wallet.” The women rush to the boy and grab her wallet, trying to hit the teenager. People start checking their bags to and start shouting for their missing wallets.

“Can I…. go now.??” Luhan asks the security guy who just tosses him his bag, not even embarrassed for treating an innocent boy like that.

Luhan calmly walks out, away from all the commotion. Sehun shoots out later to find Luhan walking back home. He sits in the park right in front of their apartment, right next to the Han River. It was calm, too calm until Luhan looks up, letting his tears finally fall. He cries and cries, silently hugging his belly. Sehun just look at him, feeling breathless. Is this how people treat him.?? Like a no body. How can they be so cruel.??? But then again, what does it make him.?? he was just like them too.

“Why do everyone hate us Sejun-ah, even you daddy don’t like us.” Luhan mumbles, letting out another set of fresh tears. Unknown to him, Sehun’s eyes warm up. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like how he is feeling right now. Sehun run back, not even sparing another glance at the crying boy in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sehun heart isn’t that hard, it can melt and only Luhan can do that.


	18. Chapter 18

Chanyeol greet all the cast and crew once he gets to the location; except his so called co star. Chanyeol have been avoiding Baekhyun since that day; accept for the parts where they have to act together. The drama was almost done with its shooting and the airing dates have already been announced. They are going to have a press meet soon and that’s it. They will not meet again, maybe for few interviews, but after that.?? Baekhyun has been feeling anxious a lot lately. Whenever his mind gets fuzzy, it ends up thinking about their kiss. It wasn’t a big thing, they did kiss for their movie and even for their drama now but they were different. That tiny peck had so many feelings incorporated in it that it made him wonder, is he falling for Chanyeol.?? Sure he had always been clinging onto Sehun but never did he felt how he was feeling whenever he was around that Yoda. Maybe Sehun was just his crush, maybe he is just attracted by his good looks, but he has a feeling that Chanyeol is more than that.

Baekhyun brags in into Chanyeol’s waiting room, not even knocking on the door.

“Ya you Panda. How many times should I tell you to….” Chanyeol stops mid sentence realizing that the one who bragged in is not his bratty manager but instead the one he had been trying to avoid.

“Looks like you got in the wrong room. Yours is the opposite one.” He speaks out coldly, deadpan and Baekhyun didn’t like it, he didn’t like this Chanyeol.

“I came to the right room; I came to speak to you.”

“If it’s about the drama, than I am not in a mood to discuss. I am having a headache so I would appreciate it if you get out.”

“NO, I am going nowhere. This is important and you have to listen. I don’t understand why you are acting like this towards me. Why are you avoiding me? I don’t like it. It makes me feel…Ahh.” Baekhyun hisses when his back hits the door with a bang with Chanyeol towering few centimeters away from him. Well, apparently its only two centimeters, so too damn close making Baekhyun’s heart go wild.

“What does it make you feel like.??” Chanyeol whispers, dangerously close to his lips.

“It..It makes me feel all funny, but I like the way I feel when even I am near you. It..it makes me feel like..like I want to get close to you, hug you and k…” the rest of the words get swallowed down his throat when Chanyeol smashes his lips onto his, kissing the day light out of him. It started out to be a bit rough but soon turned into a gentle one, as if Chanyeol wanted to cherish the moment. Baekhyun feels the same familiar feeling he have whenever he is near the taller, but this time it’s just too overwhelming that it made him feel like his heart would burst out any moment, but he like it. They pull away once they ran out oxygen, lungs burning for air. Chanyeol look down at Baekhyun, face flushed with his eye lids heavy and his pink swollen lips from their intense kiss, God, he could just kiss this adorable human being all day. Chanyeol pulls beak closer, if that was even possible, wrapping his hand around his tiny waist.

“Baekhyun, I know that you are still confused about your feelings, but I am sure you will know what it is. So Baekhyun, Can I be your boyfriend, can I.??”

Chanyeol is right, he might not know his feelings now, but accepting Chan felt totally right. He nods his head cutely and that was enough for Chanyeol to lose his shit. God, how is he going to handle himself from not launching on the boy.??

 

***

 

Sehun leans back in his seat, looking out at the busy streets of Seoul. He just got back from China after a CF shoot and was tired as hell but his mind keep wavering back to that day. Luhan, gosh he can’t think about him. They stop by a Café on their way to grab some coffee. Their manager gets down to buy for everyone as Chanyeol keeps on whining to hurry up, well he can’t wait to meet his boyfriend. Sehun huffs as he looks out of the window finding a beautiful fountain, lit with colorful lights. There were few benches around it, along with different flower plants along the borders. People were busy, briskly walking to their destinations, not appreciating the beauty of place. But that wasn’t what exactly caught his attention. It was that certain pregnant boy, holding a bunch of flyers, trying his best to distribute to the passer bys, only to get ignored by them. But he doesn’t give up, he tries and tries until an old guy comes and grabs those papers away, shouting something as the petite male tries to speak up, only to get shut up by a bill of 1000 won in his hands. He can see him sigh as he sits down in one of the benches and Sehun was sure he was going to cry until that boy looked up, slightly smiling at something he looked at. Was he looking at him.?? he can see him thorough the tanned glass.? Sehun gets even confused when Luhan walks up to his van, still smiling but once he looks the other way, he understands why. There was a bus stopped for the red light with some brands ad Sehun was modeling for, his picture covering almost the whole vehicle. He looks back to see Luhan gazing at that bus, the same way he looked at that baby crib. What did he do to deserve Luhan looking at him with such admiration.?? He treated him like shit but why… why does he still smile looking at his picture.??

Once the bus go away, Luhan walks away too and Sehun jumps out of the van, putting on his mask and grabbing on his jacket, not listening to his leaders protests. He follows Luhan to the nearby subway station. They get into the metro train which was fairly empty as Sehun sits at some random place, waiting for Luhan to sit near him but the pregnant boy just stands in one of the corner. Why is he standing.?? There is plenty of space in the train to sit. Maybe he is feeling shy.?? Sehun slightly moves to a side, looking up at Luhan through his glasses as he taps onto the space next to him. Luhan was about to smile a bit but the guy on the other side scoffs.

“Excuse me, are you seriously offering that guy to sit beside me.?? I am sorry but it will make me extremely uncomfortable. You can sit if you want, if not, then you are free to leave. Don’t just go around and ask people like him to sit beside someone, making everyone uncomfortable.”

Control, control, Sehun chats in his mind, he is so damn angry right now that he can break that guy into pieces but he can’t risk reveling his identity. He tries to stay calm as Luhan starts bowing, apologizing out of nowhere.

“I..I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Thank you so much for the offer but I am fine, I am sorry again"

saying that Luhan walks away from them to a deserted corner, standing there with the support.

Once the guy from before leave, along with few more people making the train almost empty, Luhan slowly walks up to Sehun and points at an empty seat which was fairly far from the later, silently asking him the permission to sit.

Once Sehun nods his head slightly, Luhan sits down with a sigh, feeling relief from the pain of standing.

He glances at Sehun as he fiddles with the hem of his shirt, a thing he do whenever he is nervous, Sehun noted.

“Just before, I was really thankful. As you saw, people generally don’t really like pregnant males. They treat us like untouchables.” Luhan chuckles bitterly. He looks up at the masked guy beside him, trying his best to look into his eyes through the later’s shades as he speaks again. The taller’s frame looks familiar to him, but there is no way the one in his mind will be there right beside him.

“If you ever find someone like me again, please do treat them well; it means a lot to us.” Luhan bow with a smile as he gets up and walks to the nearby doors, ready to get down in the next stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanbeak finally had a union, and Hunhan, let’s say there is something coming up really soon. Do look forward to that, hope you like this chapter, see you in the next update.!!


	19. Chapter 19

Sehun was lost of words. He was too staggered that he almost forgot to get off at the station but lucky enough he pulled himself together and jumps off the train right before its doors closed. How can Luhan be so generous to the people who hate him too.?? He chuckles, there is no way he would ever understand the smaller, and he is too good to this world. He continues on following Luhan who walks into a conviction store near by their home. Since when did he started calling that place home.?? He sees Luhan, holding a box of chocolate ice-cream and a vegetable salad, looking lost. He looks at ice cream longingly before placing it back in its place and buying the salad. Oh, he must be craving some ice-cream. Sehun feels something twisting in his heart looking at Luhan like that. This boy, he face lots of hater and hardship everyday but never give up on finding a job even in his condition. A lot of frustration and anger piled up in him in just one day he spent with that boy but how can he not do anything about it.?? He.. he really is too soft and fragile, too good to be true. Luhan walks out the store and sits down in one of the benches in the nearby park, slowly munching down his salad when a guy, dressed in an expensive suit, stops in front of him.

“Hey, aren’t you Luhan, Min Luhan.??” Luhan looks up at the guy questioningly, not really recognizing him. But Sehun did. It’s Kris Wu, the sole heir of Wu group of companies but that wasn’t it, he was the Chinese exchange student of Seoul arts high. He was a genius in studies and was considered as the good looking guy in their school. How does the Ex-basket ball player know Luhan.??

“Don’t you recognize me.? It’s me, Kris Wu, basket ball player, idol of the school, Seoul arts high.?? I was your classmate.”

Classmate.??

“I..I am sorry but I don’t remember you.”

“Oh its fine, you have always been to yourself, it wouldn’t be a surprise if you don’t remember me.” Kris casually mutters as he sits down beside Luhan.

“So, how’s life going ha.??”

“Hmm.”

“Hey, don’t need to get scared. I am harmless. I am actually waiting for my boyfriend, he work nearby.”

“Oh.”

“You didn’t tell me about your life.?? How are you doing.?? Did you find your special someone.??”

Just when Kris finishes his sentence, Luhan feels a hard kick from his baby, making him groan.

“Are you Ok.?”

“Yeah, just…” Luhan clenches onto the place where his baby kicked and that’s when Kris notices the baby bump, along with the band of platinum around his left ring finger.

“Looks like you did find you special someone.” Kris mutters with a smile, pointing at his wedding ring.

“Y...yeah.”

“How many weeks along are you.?”

“25 weeks”

“Can I..touch it.??” Kris speaks out in a hesitating tone, silently requesting with his eyes.

Luhan nods with a tiny smile, he do look safe. Once Kris places his hand on his tummy, he finds the touch foreign, but not uncomfortable.

“Who would have thought that I will meet my crush after so long like this, pregnant and married.?” Kris chuckles as he removes his hand away from the later.

“Ha.??” Luhan was confused, did he just say crush.??

“I know I never told you this, but I will regret it if I don’t tell you now. I fell for you the moment I saw you, sitting in the corner and looking all pretty on the day I got transferred into our school. Is it fine if I say you were my first love.?? I really wanted to approach you but it was hard. I was the school idol and you were……a commoner. I waited till our graduation to ask you out but you went missing. I tried to find you but in the end, I had to go back to my homeland. I tried to date lot of people after that, but it was really hard you know.?? And then I met my boyfriend, a total opposite to you but still made me fall head over heels for him. Maybe I am glad that I did not ask you out that time, because if I did, I wouldn’t have met him.”

Kris speaks with a smile on his face and Luhan can clearly see the shimmer in his eyes, telling him how much the taller loves his partner.

They both look up to find a guy, gasping for air as he mutters a small ‘Hyung’.

“Tao” both Luhan and Kris say at the same time and that’s when that boy realizes there are actually two people sitting there.

“You know Tao.??” Kris asks Luhan.

“You know Luhan hyung.??” Tao asks in response.

“Hmm, but how do you know him.?”

“Well he is the wife of…one of the workers in SM.” Tao changes his sentence once Luhan gives him a look, silently telling him not to reveal his secret. Well, he wasn’t totally lying.

“Really, what a small world.!! Baby, didn’t I tell you I had a first love to whom I never confessed. Its Luhan, he was the one.”

“Oh.”

“What’s with that sudden change of tone.?? I told you that he WAS the one I loved, but now, you are the one I love and will be for the rest of my life.” Kris smirks as he wraps his hand around his lover’s waist, making his blush.

Luhan chuckles looking at the all so furious looking Tao, blushing at his boyfriend’s cheesy words. They do look good together.

“Don’t ..Don’t we have somewhere to go.??”

“Oh right, we have a date waiting for us. Ok Luhan, it was nice meeting you. Hope we can meet again and catch up, of course with Tao because I don’t want my baby to get all jealous.”

“Hyung.!!” Tao whines hitting on Kris’s biceps, making Luhan chuckle again. Tao found a really good person.

Tao starts dragging Kris along with him, mumbling a good bye to Luhan when Kris stops, looking back at Luhan with a smile.

“Congratulations for your marriage and the baby coming soon. You are really a special person Luhan, that bustard husband of your is so lucky. Hope he takes good care of you, treasure you, and love you. If ever you have a problem, feel free to approach to me. I will help you, not like an ex-crush or first love, instead like a friend and a brother.” Kris smiles one last time before disappearing into his car and driving away. Luhan feels happy to find someone he could rely on.

***

Sehun was in their home, sitting on the couch, gasping for air, thunderstruck. He heard something that made his mind dizzy. He walks away the moment Kris started confessing to Luhan but that’s not what's important right now. What’s more important is…..Luhan… Luhan was a student of Seoul Arts high.?? The same school he went to.?? His classmate.?? How come he never saw him.?? Don’t…tell ..

Sehun didn’t waste a second before grabbing his car keys and driving to his family house. His mom was surprised to find him home all of sudden, asking him all kinds of questions but he wasn’t in a state of mind to reply to her. He had to find the answers to all the questions popping up in him mind. He had to get answers for them. He gets into his room, locks the door as he walks up to his racks of manga’s and storybooks, pulling out a think book from the middle. It was his school year book. He flips the pages until he finds that section where there were pictures of all the students of his batch. And there he was, in the bottom of the page, in his uniform and a tiny smile, Min Luhan. He.. he was his classmate. Is..he..?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger..!!!! Seriously, I wanted to do this for so long.!! So what do you think will happen ha.?? Any guesses.?? Ha??..ha.??? so we got Kris Wu into the story and he is going to play a role.. that’s all for now, hope you like this update.!! See you in the next chapter.!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Sehun tosses the book a side and pulls out his phone, dialing the number of his high school best friend, Yoongi.

“Hey dude, long time.!!”

“Hey Yoongs, it’s really been a long time.”

“What’s with that tone.?? Shouldn’t you be cheerful calling your old friend.?? Did something happen.?? You know you can always share it with me.” The older speaks out in a calm tone. Despite being in the same class, Yoongi was months older than him and have always been the responsible one. When Sehun got recruited into SM and wasn’t sure if he did the right job, Yoongi was there for him, assuring him that he will be a good idol. He was sure that Yoongi would also become an idol but that boy took a different route and became a composer and lyricist in SM. They still meet but not as much as before because of their busy schedules. The last time he met Yoongi was on the later’s wedding with his high school sweet heart Park Jimin a year ago. After that, so much happened in Sehun’s life and he wasn’t in contact with the older. He really can share anything with Yoongi but this matter is something that he had to sort out himself.

“No..Not really, I just wanted to ask you about someone.”

“Oh, who is it.?”

“Do you remember someone by the name Min Luhan in our class.??”

“Min Luhan.?? Hmm.. Luhan.. HAA, that guy who always sits in the corner of the class and people always bully him calling the anti social nerd. Yes I remember, what about him.??”

“Nothing, I was just, do you know something about him that you can tell me.??”

“Actually, there something about him that was related to you.” There was a slight hesitation in the older’s voice which only added fuel to his building up curiosity.

“What is it.?”

“You remember all those blue letters you used to get in the school.?? It was him.!! It was Min Luhan who always put those letters in your locker. The day you stopped coming to school in sophomore year to debut with Exo, he tried to put in his letter into you locker and got caught by those bullies. Since that day they bullied him even more and from then on he never put letters in your locker. After that in final year, he went missing after giving his exams. There were rumors that his grandfather died or something. Someone told me that they saw him working in some café couple of years ago but nothing was sure. That’s the only thing I know about him. I wanted to tell you about this long ago but it wasn’t that of a big deal for you. so I didn’t. But… Why are you asking about him now.?? Did you… meet him by any chance.??”

“He..he was the one.”

“Ha.??”

“Yoongs, I will call you back.” Sehun voice cracked at the end and Yoongi was sure that something serious happened to him.

“Sure, but Sehun, I will be waiting. Just know that I will always be there to hear you out.” Sehun wasn’t listening. He just ends the call once the older finishes his sentence and runs up to his closet, pulling down a box from above. He takes out the box into his room, setting it on the floor and sitting beside it. He slowly opens the wooden box with his shaky hands and teary eyes. There they were, all those blue letters filling up the whole box, making him go back to his memories.

***

_Sehun walks up to his locker to throw in his bag. He has a class in five minutes and he had to hurry up. Once he opens his locker, he sees it again, the blue letter. He had been getting these letters for past few weeks and he had never opened any. He wasn’t any idol of the school or someone popular, nobody even knew that he was a trainee in SM, who could possibly give him those letters.?? He just threw every letter into his bag but he never cared about them but now that he sees them almost every day, maybe he should read them. With that in his mind he puts that letter into his bag before rushing to his class._

_Sehun ends up sitting in the rooftop, with his lunch in one hand and his bag in another. Yoongi wasn’t there for the day and it was the perfect time to open those letters. Somehow he didn’t want the older to know about them, at least not for now. He settles down in on far corner of the place and pulls out those letters, munching onto his sandwich. He pulls out the one which was all crumbled, probably an old one and opens them._

_“I think I have been crushing on you for too long it already turned into love.” a secret admirer.??? He never knew that someone was crushing on him. Who could it be.??_

_He pulls out another letter and opens it_

_“You are someone who I had been waiting for, someone who made me feel home.” Feel home.?? Is the one writing the letter having some trouble at home.?? But that made him feel bliss, making someone happy._

_“I love your smile, it makes my heart go wild and feel butterflies in my stomach. You should smile often.” His smile.?? Yoongi always teases him though. But something about that sentence made him smile._

_“Thank you for coming into my life, you are the first one who made me fall in love.” So he is that someone’s first love.?? Why does it make fell good.??_

_They weren’t those typical love letters with paragraphs over paragraphs written in them. They were simple, with only a single sentences in it, describing him, expressing their love to him; every letter was filled with so many feels, making him feel giddy all over. Sure he did get letters, considering the fact that he is good looking enough even though not that popular but these blue letters are different. The person who ever wrote it, he can see how honest and pure they are._

_And since that day, Sehun looked forward for those blue letters. He might not be that regular to school because of his training but the first thing he do once he gets to school is opening his locker. He read each and every one and before he knew, he fell for the mysterious person. He fell in love with that faceless admirer of him, that admirer became his first love._

_Yoongi even knew about those letters but he never knew sehun’s hidden feelings._

_Sehun once got a letter saying_

_“Maybe I was courageous enough to reveal myself to you, but I just want to say that I still love you.”_

_He wanted to say to that person that it’s fine to meet him, he wanted to see them too, but no, he couldn’t._

_Then came another letter giving him a clue who that person could be._

_“I don’t even know if you ever open my letters, but I wanted to tell you something about me. I am boy.”_

_So it’s a guy, but that never bothered Sehun, because he knows, he is too deep to care about that._

_He was half way through the sophomore year but he still didn’t know who his admirer was, but he named him as the Blue letter boy he fell in love with. His debut date was coming nearby and soon the rumors that he was a trainee started spreading in the school, making him uncomfortable, so he started skipping school more often. But he didn’t miss checking his locker. Just before the few day of his debut, he went to the school and opened his locker to find another Blue letter. He runs up the stairs to the roof top, opening the letter as he tries to catch his breath._

_“I wish I could control time, then I would run up to you, sit right next you for hours, just looking at you and you would never know, that I was there, and that I love you.” his heart fluttered reading the last few words but something about that letter bugged him. Why does it sound so sad.??_

_Once he debuted with Exo, his schedule became packed. He seldom came to school, but whenever he does, he immediately goes up to check his locker, but one day when he opened it with lots of expectation he found the most unexpected thing, it was empty, his locker was empty. There was no blue letter. From that day on, there were no letters, but Sehun didn’t give up his hope. He always checks his locker, only to find it empty, always._

_It was finally his last day as high school student. He attended the graduation ceremony and got his degree. Everyone were happy to be done with high school but he wasn’t. Ending high school means losing his chance to meet his admirer, but he didn’t have an option. He walks up to his locker, one last time, to check for any letter, even though the chances of finding one were very rare. But to his surprise, he finds a single blue letter, lying inside his empty locker. He didn’t waste his time before grabbing it and tearing it open._

_“I think I started loving you in such a way that I don’t need to be with you. I’ll just be happy if you are happy. Hope you chase your dreams till the end and I will always be there, somewhere far away from you, supporting you all the time. I just want to say, you mean more to me that I had ever let you know.”_

_Sehun didn’t know why he was crying, why is he crying.?? Because he can never meet his love. His admirer chooses to stay hidden till the end, but he will never forget him. He will always be the one who owns his heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was super damn cliché but what to do, I love cliché. So here the Sehun side of story. Luhan was his first love. Many of you kinda guessed it in the last chapter but here is your conformation. Sehun doesn’t remember Luhan because he never knew that he was the one he fell in love with. Hope that will help you guys stop hating my Sehunie. And yes, I am a DIEHARD yoonmin shipper.!So that’s it for today, hope you like this update.!!! See you in the next chapter.!!


	21. Chapter 21

Since that day, the day he graduated, the day he lost his chance to meet his first love, Sehun worked hard to be a good idol and show him, because somewhere in that crowd, he is there, looking up at him. He got himself busy in his profession and didn’t give time for his personal life, but he doesn’t care anymore. He still might be friendly with his hyungs, friends and family, but they know that the cheerful trainee Sehun is no more. Because somewhere along the way, he became cold and distant, closing his heart. He did try to move on but his heart refused to let go of that blue letter boy. That’s why when Luhan came into his life; he was so cold to the later, because his heart was locked only for his first love. He refused to admit the blooming feeling for that boy because it made him feel guilty, guilty as if he was cheating on his first love, but who would have thought that the blue letter boy he was in love with all these years was all along the one beside him, in his home, as his wife. Destiny bought them together but he screwed up. Sehun shivers as he holds his palms against his lips, muffling his cries. He was..he was such a beast. He never treated Luhan properly and there that boy, still loving him all these years. But he is a jerk, he don’t deserve Luhan. His blue letter boy doesn’t deserve to be with a jerk like him. He picks up each and every letter, reading them again and again, crying his eyes out as he falls asleep on the cold floor, hugging Luhan’s last letter.

 

***

“Ah…ahh.”

“You’re so pretty.”

“Se..hun..it..it hurts.”

“Let me take care of you baby boy.”

“Sehun-shi…I love you.”

 

Sehun sits up from his sleeping position, sweat dripping down his forehead, breathing hard. That dream, those images, they look so real. He was still on the floor, holding the letter, as he closes his eyes to find an image of Luhan, lips swollen and eyes glassy, looking up at him as he whispers those last words. So it was true, they did do that, he did do that, Luhan…Luhan is really pregnant with…their baby. A fresh set of tears fall down his eyes even before he realizes it. He now remembers everything, everything that happened that night. It wasn’t just Luhan’s mistake; he was the one at blame too. But the one suffering from their mistake wasn’t him, its Luhan. God, what have he done.??

Sehun snaps out when his phone rings with a loud music, pulling him back. He picks up the call, not looking at the caller ID, only meet with his managers booming voice.

“YA, where did you go last night, you brat, I left to get you a coffee and you ran away.?? Where you right now.???”

“I..I am in my family house hyung.” Sehun’s voice was groggy, result of crying all night.

“You..what’s wrong with your voice, are you fine.??” His manager’s voice turned soft clearly worried about the maknae.

“I am fine hyung, what did you call me for.?”

“Oh, we have a flight this evening to New York for your American concert tour. So you should come back to the dorm.”

“Ok hyung, I will.” Saying that Sehun hugs up the call, but his manager hyung is still not done worrying about him.

 

***

By the time Sehun came back, it was late in the morning but Luhan was still fast asleep with comforters on floor in the living room. His heart clenches looking at Luhan, who was obviously having a hard time sleeping on that floor with his pregnant belly. He was the one who refused Luhan to use a bedroom, how was he so heartless.??

Sehun didn’t waste any time before picking up the sleeping boy and carrying him into his bedroom, lying him down comfortably on the fluffy bed. Sehun sat beside him, gazing at Luhan as he snuggles up with the pillows. Luhan looked drained out. He must have roamed around the city for a job with his condition. Sehun sighs as he walks into his walk in closet, pulling a drawer to find that one ring that has been lying there for the past four months. His wedding band. That one platinum band that bound him for life with his first love. He picks it up and slides it into his left ring finger, the single diamond in the center shining bright in the dim light. He gazes at it with admiration and it somehow felt so right. It feels so right as if it was meant for him, meant for them. He snaps out when he hears faint sounds of movement from the bed room. He looks out to find Luhan opening his eyes as he tries to sit up. Sehun immediately rushes to help the pregnant boy and sits down beside him. Luhan looks at Sehun, totally confused with the situation. What is he doing in Sehun’s bed.?? And why is Sehun sitting beside him.?? Sehun wanted to speak, ask him if he is feeling fine but words were stuck in his trout, refusing to come out. He looks at Luhan as he stares at him in puzzlement which was soon replaced by a tiny smile. Luhan brings up his palm, softly placing it against Sehun’s cheek, stroking it tenderly.

“So this is another one of those dream’s ha.?? I always dreamed about something like this but every time I realize and try to make use of it, it gets over. This time I am not letting it happen.” He speaks out in a tiny voice, looking deep into Sehun’s eyes.

He..he thinks it’s a dream.??

“You must be wondering how I know this is a dream.?? Well, you never wear our wedding ring. The real you practically threw it away. So if you’re wearing it, we are definitely in a dream.” Luhan mutters as he pulls Sehun’s left hand, placing his tiny palm into his huge once, comparing both their rings. Oh boy, he really is too good, isn’t he.

“The rings look so good together, but we don’t I guess.??” He says before pulling Sehun for a hug, living the later dumbfounded.

“As I imagined it. Your hug is so warm Sehun-shi”

He mutters into Sehun’s torso, snuggling close to him with a wide smile.

“Can we stay like this for a while.??” Luhan asks as he looks up at Sehun with a pout who just nods his head without a word.

Sehun hesitatingly wraps his hands around Luhan as they stay like that for a while until Luhan speaks up.

“I love you” and that was enough for the taller to go pale.

“I know I am supposed to say this to the real you but what to do.?? I don’t have the courage to do that. So here I am telling it to you in my dream. Don’t ask me from when and why because it is a long story. All I want to say is that I love you no matter what Sehun-shi. I just want to say it before we part our ways.” Luhan murmurs into his torso and Sehun finds it hard to stop from letting his heart beat loud. Taking a deep breath, he tries his best to hold back his emotions.

“Ah, I have something for you.!!” Luhan abruptly pulls away and waddles out the bedroom. Sehun follows him slowly to find Luhan pulling something from his stuff.

“Sehun-shi, come here.” Luhan pulls Sehun and pushes him to sit down on a highchair beside the kitchen counter so that the taller will be lowered to his height. Once settled down, Luhan pulls out something from the cover he was holding. It was a baby blue color woolen scarf, nicely wrapped with a blue ribbon. Luhan pills the ribbon off and slowly unfolds it, showing to Sehun, silently asking for his permission. Once Sehun nods his head, Luhan immediately wraps it around his neck, smiling wide.

“I made this for your birthday but I couldn’t give you because you know, our relationship wasn’t that good back then. So I wanted to ask Tao to mix it in your gifts but he told me something that changed my mind. You only accept gifts which are branded, high quality and expensive. You know, Tao showed me a certificate; it was a star certificate or something. I didn’t get it, than he told me that your fans bought you a star. Waa.!! What a beautiful gift! Your fans are so rich and love you soo much Sehun-shi. Those made me feel so small and jealous. Even I should have thought about it. What was I thinking giving you a low quality hand knitted scarf.? So I thought, I could just use it as you token of remembrance. Whenever our Sejun ask about his daddy, I could just show this to him. I was going to keep it with us, forever.” Luhan speaks out with a smile, all the while adjusting and fidgeting with the scarf as Sehun felt his heart pinched at every single word Luhan spoke.

“You know, we have a connection with the color of this scarf. I bet you don’t remember.”

NO, he remember, he remember everything crystal clear in his head, he remember the blue color, he remember those blue letters and he remember his blue letter boy.

“Ah, I have to show you something.!!” Luhan shouts as he pulls out the edge of the scarf to Sehun’s view.

 

OSH

OSJ

OLH

 

Sehun furrows a bit, not really getting the meaning behind those letters as Luhan starts explaining him.

“OSH is you Sehun-shi. Oh Se Hun and OSJ is our baby, Oh Se Jun. and lastly OLH is me, Oh Lu Han. I know that you don’t really like that but I am still your wife, still a Oh, until the last minute we divorce, right.?? Luhan smiles with a glint of sadness behind those beautiful eyes and Sehun feels like an asshole for being the reason behind it. He really do love him so much, so much that Sehun finds himself undeserving to be in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go, our Sehun is finally looking at Luhan with a different light.


	22. Chapter 22

Luhan goes on speaking about all kinds of things and all Sehun could do was stare at him.

“Ha, Sehun-shi, do you want to have some breakfast.??What do you want to have.? You like Chocó chip pancakes with chocolate syrup right.?? Can I make it for you.??”

Luhan knows what he likes.? Of course he does. But…what does Luhan like.?? Ya, there is no way he would know that.

Sehun nods his head involuntarily as Luhan gives him one of his wide smiles, making him feel sick in his stomach every time he does that.

Luhan once again waddles into the kitchen as he pulls out all the necessary ingredients for his recipe as he speaks again.

“Do you know? You actually ate my cooking before. Remember those Sushi you really liked.? I was the one who made them, not Junmyun hyung. And the chicken porridge that D.O-shi gave you when you are sick.? He actually lied to you. Every time I made something for you, I always asked someone to tell you they made it. Because I was scared that you wouldn’t even touch it if you know that I made them all. But this time, I want you to know that I made it, tell me how you feel about it Sehun-shi.”

Soon Luhan was done and puts the plate full of pancakes in front of Sehun, waiting for the taller to take a bit. And Sehun swears, they were the best Chocó chip pancakes he had ever eaten.

“Do you like them.??” Luhan asks with lots of enthusiasm and Sehun nods almost immediately, stuffing his face with them.

“Thank god. I am glad you liked them.!!” And then come his signature smile.

They end up sitting in the couch, watching re runs of some drama as Luhan leans onto his shoulder, a bit sleepy. He snuggles into his torso as he mumbles

“How good it would have been if it was like this since the beginning.?” And that sentence pierced Sehun’s weak heart like an arrow. Ha.!! Who’s is he calling a weak heart.?? His.?? Its Luhan’s heart which is weak, no..soft. Too soft while his.?? It was a stone, frozen from all the emotion. He stares at Luhan for god know how long until Luhan falls asleep in his arms. He unwraps himself and helps Luhan to lie down properly as he briskly walks out of the apartment, dashing into their dorm and collapsing onto the floor. That baby blue scarf was still wrapped around his neck, making his suffocated. Every fucking second he spent in that apartment reminded him of how much he made that place a hell for Luhan. What have he done.?? He feels so disgusted at himself. He became heart less because he lost his love but now, his love stood right in front of him and he just couldn’t find himself opening his heart because he knows, his love deserves someone better. Luhan is an angle and he doesn’t deserve a demon like him. That was the only sentence that kept on repeating in his head.

Sehun shivers, his eyes wet as hard sobs spill out of his lips. His members rush to him, shocked to see their maknae in such devastated state. Sehun was someone who hid his feeling the best but looking at him breaking down like this, they couldn’t help but letting their eyes go warm. They gather around him, hugging and slightly shaking him to get his attention, only to go in vain.

“Sehun.!!” Their leader shouts and that’s when Sehun gets out of his world, staring deep into his hyung’s eyes before hugging the elder and weeping harder.

“I..I am not a human Hyung…I am a demon, I am soo cruel, he..he doesn’t deserve me..he doesn’t deserve a demon like me..” Sehun mumbles into his hyung’s embrace and his members get confused at his sudden confession.

But maybe Xiumin did, Xiumin did understand what his youngest is struggling about. He throws on last look at his brother’s before slowly pulling Sehun into his room, locking the door to give them some privacy. Xiumin waits for Sehun to calm down as he slowly offers him a glass of water. Sehun gulps down the whole contents and puts it aside and the room turns silent just like that.

“I am glad” it was Xiumin.

“Ha.?” Sehun asks, confused.

“I am glad that the frozen emotions in you are finally melting. I am glad that you are finally showing us, your brothers, your true feelings and I am glad, to see the trainee Sehun again.”

“H..Hyung.”

“No, I am not forcing you. Whatever reason it is, it sure made a better person.” That’s Xiumin, the best leader of the best Kpop group but now, he is Kim Minseok, a close hyung he can always rely on. Xiumin has always been a responsible leader and a reliable hyung to his members at the same time and he admires him a lot. Sehun might be cold, but he always melts away in front of Xiumin and that’s how much he respects his hyung. After Yoongi, Xiumin is that person who had always stood beside him. But his hyung believe in him too much.

“No hyung, I didn’t become a better person, Hell, I am worse, worsen than all those people in this world.”

“And what makes you think like this.?”

“Luhan”

“Luhan.?”

“He is the one hyung. He is the one I have been in love all these years.” And like that Sehun says every single thing about his blue letter boy. Xiumin gazes at Sehun as the later slowly breaks down telling him about his first love, his one and only love. He do know that Sehun had a first love and he couldn’t move on from it but never had he thought that his first love would turn out to be Luhan. Fate do have lot of games to play ha.? He pulls the taller for a hug once he was done, patting his back to soother his soul.

“I don’t know what to say sehun. I can’t say that you are totally at fault because you both are in this together, more or less. Blaming yourself isn’t a solution. You know, every demon has a chance in his life, if he uses it, he can be a better person, if not, and he is going to be demon forever. You were once a demon Sehun, expressionless, heartless, emotionless, but not anymore. That chance came in your life and that was Luhan. He did change you into a better person, whether you admit it or not. We are having our American concert tour for the next two months, so take your time. It’s up to you whether you want to hold him or let go. It’s all up to you. But follow your heart, do whatever it says, but don’t regret your decision later, it will make you suffer for the rest of your life. If your destiny was written together, nothing is going to stop you from being together”

Xiumin gives his a smile of assurance and taps on his shoulder, leaving the room before instructing the younger to pack his bags for the evening flight.

 

***

 

Sehun didn’t have the courage to go back to their apartment so he asks Tao for help and the latter does it without a question. Everyone step out of their dorm, pulling their bags out and stepping into the elevator, ready to catch their flight in next few hours. Sehun halts as he gazes at the closed main door of their apartment, before getting into the elevator with the rest of his members.

 

Luhan wakes up from his slumber after almost three hours later and find himself in the cold couch, feeling lonely all of a sudden. He smiles bitterly before whispering to himself

“It was a dream.” Oblivious to the truth behind it.

 

The next two months went by like two decades for Sehun. They travel around North America and South America, with numerous dates all around the countries. Sehun tried his best to act normal, putting on his well trained fake smile and a façade during the whole concert. He would go missing once the concert was done, locking himself in his hotel room. His members were so worried over him but soon stopped knocking onto his door. Sehun would always drown himself into his thoughts, gazing at that metal band wrapped around his left ring finger, which has been there since that day, the day he realized his love for Luhan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think about this chapter.?? i really like  Xiumin as the leader. i think he would do good job if he really was their leader. Sehun is finally showing his vulnerable side and I seriously felt bad for him. Hope he follows what his heart says.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I am giving away free flight tickets to my place so that you guys can come and kill me..

Exo land back in Incheon international airport once they were done with their tour dates. It was around 10pm and the members were all tired of the long flight. Sehun keeps his eyes out, string at the busy streets of Seoul, with a tiny glint of anticipation to see Luhan but he was more anxious than that. He clenches his fist tight, making his knuckles turn white until a hand hold on it, loosening it up. Looking at his right, he finds his leader hyung, giving him a questioning look.

“Aren’t you sleepy.?”

“Hyung, do you think Luhan will forgive me.?”

“Ha.?”

“All I want is Luhan to forgive me hyung. Should I hold onto him or let go.. I will leave that decision to him. It doesn’t matter if he wants to get a divorce because I know, the way I treated him, and he deserves the freedom he lost. I am just.. scared hyung, what if he doesn’t forgive me.? That thought just makes me feel suffocated.”

Sehun looks up to his hyung nervously as Xiumin squeezes his hand, giving him a small smile.

“Do you know.? if there is no fear of losing someone, there is no love but if there is fear, there is love.”

“I do love him hyung but what to do.? I realized it too late I guess.” He gives him a better smile before looking out of his window.

Sehun has been thinking about this the whole time and he finally came to this decision. It took a while, a really long while to forgive himself. He treated his first love, his life like shit and it was obviously hard for him to stop hating himself. But when he did forgive himself, he started to get anxious, will Luhan ever forgive him.?? In the end he could think of only one solution. Asking Luhan for forgiveness and letting him go if he wants to. Luhan is an angel and never gets angry on anyone but every angel has a breaking point right?

His train of thoughts comes to a halt when their car pulls over in their parking lot. All the members get out of their car, exhausted, wanting to be in their comforter’s embrace. Once inside their dorm, few run into their rooms while the rest take turns to take shower and have a midnight snack.

Sehun stand in front of the connecting door, hesitating when Xiumin shows him his fist, mouthing a silent fighting. He takes a long breath and finally steps inside their apartment. The house was dark with no sight of Luhan. Where is he.? Sehun wonders. It’s already midnight so there is no way Luhan is out. He slowly walks in, trying to find the switchboard. Once he finds it, he switch on’s the lights only to see the most terrifying sight in front of his eyes. Something that he had never thought of witnessing the very moment he got back. There was a pool of blood, still fresh, in the middle of the house. There were few hand and foot prints of blood and that very sight made Sehun’s eyes wide and his mouth dry. W..what happened.?? What happened to Luhan.?? Why is there blood on the floor.?? Where..Where is Luhan.??

Sehun starts to feel dizzy with all the negative thoughts clogging his head when Lay dashes into their house, holding his phone as he slightly gasps for air.

“Jun….Junmyun called, Lu..Luhan is in the hospital and he..” Sehun couldn’t hear anymore. His world started to get hazy, blocking every single sound from his ears. Luhan. His Luhan is in the hospital, hell knows is what condition and their baby, Oh god.!! He can’t even think about him. Just when he was about to make things right this has to happen. Sehun slowly walks up to Lay, fisting his shirt weakly with tears falling involuntarily as he whispers

“T..take me there.”

***

The drive to the hospital was too long for Sehun, too long than the time he had to spend away from his first love. It was calm with Tao driving the way, who was also having a hard time holding his emotion. Lay was in the passenger seat and Xiumin was behind, sitting along with Sehun. Their manager didn’t want the rest to tag along because it could be too risky. Even their car was their manager’s, which will give them no attention. Reaching their destination, Sehun gets out immediately, briskly walking into the hospital when Xiumin stops him.

“Let Tao lead the way, it too dangerous for you.” he whispers throw his mask and Sehun halts, listing to his hyung. The hospital was fairly empty, with only few emergency patients considering the odd time. They rush into the emergency department to find Junmyun, sitting all alone near the operation theater, fidgeting his dress shirt. Lay immediately sits beside his partner, hugging him as the later snuggles into his touch.

“Jun, what happened.??”

“I was bringing supper for Luhan since he was all alone. But the moment I stepped in there..he..he was already on the floor, unconscious. It..it was all my fault. I shouldn’t have left him all alone. I...I should have stayed with him. If I was with him, this..this wouldn’t have happened.” Junmyun cries into Lay’s torso as the latter tries to smooth his wife. Sehun stares blankly at the closed doors of the operation theater which open with a bang as doctor’s and nurse’s dash out of the room. The member’s get startled at the sudden commotion when a couple of doctors push throw them and enter the operation room, closing the doors on their way. Just when they were about to get bemused, a doctor slowly walks out, pulling out his mask and bows.

“Are you guys related to Mr. Oh Luhan.??”

All of them nod their head right away as the doctor slightly bows in front of them.

“Annyeonghaseyo. I am Dr. Jung Hoseok. I was actually Mr. Oh Luhan’s consultant Gynecologist but he stopped coming since three months ago. The last time he visited, I had a hutch that something was up but he refused to take further test to make sure of it. And now, we had to suffer from the consequences.”

“Wh..what are you talking about Doctor.??” Lay speaks out, being the only person in his right mind.

“We are done with the operation and Mr. Oh is fine, but we have some complications with the baby.”

“What complications.??”

“The baby is suffering from hypoplastic left heart syndrome. To put it simply, the baby’s heart is defected and being preterm isn’t helping. The cardiac surgeons has taken over but..”

“But what doctor.?” Junmyun shouts, he is being impatient but he couldn’t hold back.

Dr. Jung sighs before he looks up again into Junmyun eyes as he speaks,

“We are trying over best but the chances of survival are very slim. Mr. Oh is being transferred to his room. He is still unconscious but you can visit him. Hope you prepare yourself for the worst.”

Tao clenches his fists, trying his best to hold back his tears only to fail miserably. Xiumin can also feel his eyes getting teary at the sudden news. Junmyun falls down, as Lay holds him and his own emotions intact. Everyone knows how much Luhan loves his baby and now this.? What did Luhan do to deserve this.??

The information took longer time to sink into Sehun’s head as he slowly walks up to the glass door, with his face gone expressionless. His..no their baby..is inside..struggling to survive. It hasn’t been that long since he started to admit the fact that Sejun is really his baby but now.?? He deserves this heartbreak for being cruel but not him, not Luhan.

Junmyun, Lay and Tao slowly move to see Luhan as Xiumin stays behind with Sehun, who stands rooted near the glass door, refusing to move a single muscle.

After almost three hours later, the operation theater doors open and Hoseok steps out with an unreadable expression on his face. He looks at Xiumin and then to Sehun, slightly shaking his head as he lowers his gaze. And that…that was enough for a tiny tear to finally run down Sehun’s blank face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know that was really heartless of me but please bear with me.. I know, I know that wasn’t what you expected to come but I am still not done with justifying the heavy angst tag. I just wanted to make it even more dramatic with the tiny knowledge I gained as a medical student. I know that you are so angry with me but just..just don’t kill me.


	24. Chapter 24

Luhan slowly regains his consciousness, blinking his eyes to adjust with bright white walls. He looks at his right to find Junmyun, holding his hand and Tao standing a bit far, slightly shivering as he faces the opposite side. He looks around, taking in the appearance of the room, finally landing it on his flat abdomen. Luhan immediately twists his head towards Junmyun with his questioning eyes as the elder looks at him with his eyes filled with concern.

“Hyu..Hyung..where is Sejun.?”

“You are too weak Luhan, you should take some rest.”

“No, I am fine, just tell me where is Sejun.”

“Luhan, listen to me. Take some rest, we can talk about him later.”

“Please hyung, just tell me where he is.?? Please.”

“Luhan, Sejun..”

“Sejun is gone hyung.” It was Tao, his eyes red with tears running down his cheeks, breathing heavy. He moves forward as he pulls Luhan for a hug, careful enough for the later’s condition.

“He is gone hyung. He is gone. Sejun is not with us anymore.” He mumbles into the hug as Luhan pulls away, faintly hitting his cheek with a smile.

“Stop joking Tao-ya, why do you want to make your hyung cry.??Now tell me, where is your nephew? He is in the newborn department right.? He is still a bit premature. Did you see him.? How is he.?? Is he handsome like your Sehun hyung.?” Luhan speaks out with a tiny glint in his eyes and Tao feels sick in his stomach. He pulls the elder into another hug, this time weeping harder. Luhan shifts his gaze to Junmyun when the later squeezes his hand.

“Luhan, listen. Sejun, he had a heart disease. He.. he was preterm and..he was too weak Luhan. Sejun…he..he couldn’t make it.”

“Hyung, you too.? Why are you doing this to me.? Don’t..don’t be like this. Te..”

“Hyung.!! Sejun is no more. He is gone and that is the truth.” Tao shouts as he pulls away, holding Luhan by his shoulders. He can hear Luhan’s heart shuttering into million pieces in the deep silence wrapped around them. The time freezes, until Luhan’s glassy eyes melts away, letting the tears finally fall loose. The information isn’t sinking into his mind. They might be kind enough for not telling it on his face but he isn’t an idiot. His baby boy is gone, his Sejun is gone. His baby boy died. When his brain finally processes the whole information, he loses it. He felt like truck of emotions his him, hard, killing him on the spot. His small cries eventually turn into hard sobs. Luhan goes crazy, crying harder as Junmyun pulls him close, wrapping his arms tight around the fragile boy, crying along. They stay like that until Luhan loses his energy and faint’s in his arms.

Sehun stands outside the room, looking at his love breaking down through the slightly opened door, crying along at the loss of their everything.

***

The next few days go by in daze. Luhan was told to stay in the hospital for the next week while Tao and Junmyun toke turns to stay be his side. Luhan became emotionless, his tears frozen after he woke up learning the cruel truth. He refused to speak to anyone, not even to Junmyun. The elder was so worried but Dr. Jung told him that he must be in trauma after losing his baby. He wasn’t eating either which made him faint at a point, making Junmyun a crying mess. Seeing Junmyun like that, Luhan finally accepted to eat and Jun couldn’t be happier. All the members paid him a visit, even Baekhyun. He knows now, he knows now who Luhan truly is. He felt a bit guilty for treating that boy badly back then and Luhan being the kindhearted he is gives him a tiny smile, forgiving him right away. Sehun, he would come, every single day, standing right beside that door, never courageous enough to step in.

It was the final day as Junmyun, Lay and their manager come to pick up Luhan. They weren’t sure what will happen from now on, what will happen to their relationship, and what will happen to their lives. As for now, Junmyun decided to let Luhan stay in their house.

He was sure that the later need some time to get over his lose. Junmyun walks into Luhan’s room, cheerfully greeting him good morning, only to fine the room empty. There was no Luhan. Where did he go.?? He runs out panicked, shouting at his husband about Luhan’s disappearance. Lay and his manager start searching for him all around as Junmyun starts hyperventilating. Where did Luhan go.?? What if..what if he is going to do something stupid.? Oh god.!! He couldn’t stop himself from thinking negatively. Just then Tao comes running towards him, suddenly worried over his panicking hyung.

“Hyung.?!! What happened to you.??”

“Tao..where..where is Luhan.?”

“Luhan Hyung.?? He is inside.”

“No he is not inside. I have checked everywhere but he isn’t there. Where did you go leaving him alone.??”

“He..He told me to bring some breakfast from the nearby café. I thought he must be really hungry, sick of hospital food so I went..I am sorry hyung. It is my entire fault. I shouldn’t have left him.”

“There is no time to blame ourselves. Let go search for him. You go check the rooftop; I will try the park outside.”

***

 

After almost an hour later, Sehun opens the door with a bang, finding Junmyun slightly weeping while Lay, Tao and his manager hyung standing there, wrapping the room in a complete silence. He looks at them questioningly, not finding Luhan in his bed when Tao moves closer, passing him a letter. What.. What is the meaning of this.?? He opens the letter with his shaky hands to find handwriting he is oh so familiar with.

 

_Dear Sehun-shi_

_I am really sorry for leaving without a word. I did come into your life all of a sudden, so I think it is fine if I leave all of a sudden.?? After everything that I have been throw, after all the pain I have to endure, I just came to realize that perhaps our relationship is not supposed to happen. I am not perfect for you; you deserve someone far better than me._

_I am sorry I have dragged you into all of this. I am sorry I have ruined everything, I am sorry for wasting all your time._

_Though it’s so hard and unbearable for me, I still have to let you go. And as much as I still wanted to hold on to you, to tell you how much I needed you and to tell you how much I love you. Did I just say it.?? Well, I couldn’t hold it in any longer. I know I have to keep myself from letting you know this now because this is not what you wanted. Those three words were in my heart for too long, making it hard for me to breathe, so I had to let it out._

_I want you to be happy, to be really really happy and I am sorry if I am not the one who can make you happy._

_I am sorry that I have to give up so easily. You will be happy with someone else. And don’t worry about me. I just need to get you out of this miserable life. The baby that we were bound by is no more, so there is no need for me to be there either._

_And when the time comes that you are happy with a life that you choose, then I will be happy for you too. But for now, I have to be strong. I have to say goodbye._

_Don’t search for me. Where ever I am, I will be fine, I guess. I will send you the divorce papers once I settle them. Please do wait till then and ha, say my goodbye to everyone. Tao, Junmyun hyung, Manager hyung-nim, Exo members, Baekhyun-shi and Lee So Min seonsaengnim too. I will be missing you guys and Sehun-shi_

_I Love You_

_Luhan_

 

 

That letter, that letter broke Sehun’s heart but he knows, it’s nothing compared to what Luhan had suffered. Luhan was wrong. It wasn’t he who doesn’t deserve him; it was him who doesn’t deserve Luhan. It was him who should have suffered. If Luhan wants the freedom, he is going to give it because that’s what he justly deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was dramatic, isn’t it.?? I know, this story is becoming way too angsty. But I just, I am just a crazy girl who loves angst to much.? But don’t worry, the next one isn’t going to be sad, the story will go uphill from here, so hope you like


	25. Chapter 25

__

_2 YEARS later._

 

* * *

 

 

The huge glass wall covering the whole side of the room gave the perfect view of the magnificent city. With its highest skyscrapers rising across the Huangpu River, with vehicles moving in slow motion and people in fast pace, Shanghai is a city that’s breathtakingly beautiful.

The one admiring the city twists his head when he hears a soft click of the door opening, reveling a man clad in his business suit, who offers him a wide smile the moment he sees the smaller.

“What are you doing here.?” He mutters as he casually strolls into the room, plopping down onto the huge couch in the middle of the room.  
“Why.? Cant I come to your office one in a while.??” He asks as he sits opposite the taller, opening the boxes he bought with him.

“Of course you can. Why will I refuse you when you are bringing me all those delicious food you make?”

The shorter chuckles as he pushes forward the box filled with rice and other side dishes, watching amusingly as the taller grabs his chopsticks and digs in almost immediately.

“Today’s menu is Korean. Hope you are fine with it.”

“Its fine, I was missing Korean food anyway. It’s been so long since I had some. And it doesn’t matter as long as it is homemade.”

“If you really wanted to have some homemade food, why don’t you just get married already? How long are you going to make your boyfriend wait.??”

“Actually I wanted to, but he refused. For some obvious reasons I don’t know.”

The tiny smile on the latter’s lips disappears as he looks down and the taller clears his throat, trying to clear the awkwardness.

“I am sorry. Because of me...”  
“How many times should I tell you to stop telling me sorry all the time.? It’s not like we are breaking up or something and you are the reason behind it. We are just in a long distance relationship, like we always have been.”

“But still, I feel guilty for hiding from Tao too.”

“You don’t have to. I am not telling him and so are you, because you know how much of a big mouth he is.”

Luhan chuckles at the last sentence to which Kris smiles wide.

“Finally, Anyway, why aren’t you eating.??”

“I did, before coming here.”

“And you want me to believe in you.”

“I told you I did. The Kimbap’s I make are so delicious so there is no way I will not eat them.”

“Oh you are right. Well, as for me, It doesn’t matter if it’s delicious or not, as...”

“As long as it is homemade. I know. Now shut up and eat, don’t speak while your moth is full, it’s disgusting.”

“YA.”

 

***

 

Luhan walks down the footpath with the empty lunch bag in his hands, as he gazes at the busy streets of Shanghai. It’s been two years already but this city still know how to fascinate him. Kris told him like million times to use one of his cars, but the smaller refused to. He wanted to enjoy the beauty of the city and more over, he was already depending on Kris for everything, he just didn’t want to waste anymore of the taller’s money. The Chinese male scoffs at that, it’s not like the smaller is melting away his billions of money, wasting it. God, he earn a lot, like damn, he is the CEO of Wu group of companies, what makes Luhan think that Kris can’t support him.?? But then again, Luhan had always been simple. So he let him do what he likes to do, not before giving him an iphone XI, just in case he goes missing. Kris has always been caring, treating him like his brother.

Luhan stands near the bus stop, waiting for the bus as he looks up at the clear sky. That day, the day he left everything behind, is still fresh in his mind as if it happened just the day before. He had contacted Kris the next day he lost his baby and the taller was kind enough to help him leave that place. The taller lives alone with his parents in Beijing, so it wasn’t a big of a problem for Luhan to settle down. He wanted to leave that place so bad, not just to cure his heart ache, but also to go away from him. Call him an idiot, but he still loves that’s guy who made suffer and he was the reason he came this far. He wanted him to move on, forget about him and lead a happy life. And what about himself.? He will be happy, if he is happy, just like what he wrote in that letter.

Luhan looks to his right, trying to find any sign of the bus he was waiting for, but no traces of it being nearby. He sighs as he averts his gaze away from the road only to land on that one person standing beside him. He wasn’t standing too near nor to far, just right enough for him to see his eyes, those sharp eyes he recognize so well. He slowly turns his body to the direction of his gaze, when the person standing in front of him takes off his mask, staring right into his eyes. The moment he reveled himself, the time stopped. Luhan couldn’t hear anything, see anything, it was just him and the person standing right in front of him. His eyes weren’t piercing his sole like they used to, they were soft, with a glint of feeling he couldn’t point out. His expression wasn’t cold like it used to, instead there was a different feeling to it, which he couldn’t point out. He changed, he changed a lot, has it been too long since he saw him.? Maybe it is, because the one standing in front of him wasn’t the one he knew, he looked different, like a completely different person. Wasn’t he eating properly? Why does he look so skinny.? Why is he.. Luhan snaps out his trance when his phone rings with a loud music, pulling him out of his world.

 

“H..Hello.?”

“Luhan, where are you.?”

“I..I am near the bus stop..”

“Oh, found you.”

“Ha.?”

 

Just when the call ends, a BMW pulls over right beside him and a cheerful Kris steps out of the driving seat.

“Luhan, get in. let’s go home together.”

“A..aren’t you busy.?”

“Ya..can’t I make some time for you.? Hurry up and get in. I have a meeting in three hours. You have to make some snack for me. Get in.!!”

“Ok.” Luhan gives him a small smile as he gets into the passenger seat, not even looking behind as Kris steps onto the accelerator, driving away.

 

Kris stops his car once they were far away, far away from the guy Luhan had ran away two years ago. Luhan breaths hard, holding his heart as he closes his eyes, letting those water fall he had been holding for a while.

“Are you Ok.??” Kris voices out, concern lacing his words. He knows who he is. He knows, what that man means to Luhan.

“Hmm, but….but how did you..?

“Tao called me; all of them are in Shanghai for a commercial shot. I thought it would be best if I accompany you before you bump into him but……. I was late..”

“Thank you. Just before....it felt as if my heart was going to explode.”

Luhan looks at Kris with his teary eyes as the taller squeezes his hand, giving him a silent comfort.

He ran away from someone he love, but he never had the courage to turn back, he always had a feeling that he will be well off with someone else. So he ran away as far as he can, and never see him again, but why…why must he have to face his unrequited love after all this time. Destiny do have a lot up its sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lu and hun are destinated to be together so let’s see how thing will go from now on.!!!


	26. Chapter 26

Luhan stands in his veranda, holding a cup of coffee as he stares at the busy city absentmindedly. The encounter from couple of days ago is still lingering in his mind, refusing to go. He saw Sehun, his ex-husband. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen him for the past two year; after all, he is the most popular one among his members in China. Ads, posters, standees, he was everywhere. But looking at him in person of so long, he realized how much he had missed the later. Just when he was about to dive into his memories his phone rings and he immediately walks in to get the call. The screen flashes with an unknown number and Luhan gets confused. The only person who calls him and has his number is Kris. Who could it be.? Still perplexed, Luhan picks up the call.

 

“Hello.??”

Luhan speaks up first only to have no reply from the other end. He waits, patiently for a while as he speaks up again.

“Hello, who is th..”

“Luhan.”

He gasps. That voice, he know who that voice belong to. But how..?? how did he..

“Luhan, are you there.”

“Ye..yes.” he shutters. God, how long has been since he heard his voice.? His voice sounded soft, so soft that Luhan thought it was a dream, but it wasn’t. All the overwhelming feeling was making him breathless.

“It’s me, Sehun”

“I..I know”

“You know.? Glad you could recognize my voice.” Sehun chuckles, he goddamn chuckles and Luhan goes speechless.

“Luhan, you still there.”

“Ye..yes”

“I am sorry if I scared you all of a sudden by calling you like this. It’s just..”

“H.How did you get my number.?” Luhan asks the question that had been bugging him since the moment he picked up that call.

“Oh, I just have my ways. Don’t worry, I don’t know anything else other than your number, I wanted to hear about them from you.”

“Ha.??”

“Can we meet.?? I know it bizarre that I am asking you this all of a sudden, but still, I wanted to meet you, one last time and I promise you I will not bother you again”

Sehun sounded convincing, too convincing and Luhan couldn’t stop himself from saying

“Yes”

“What?”

“I said yes, yes we can meet.”

“Really.? Ok, Café El Dorado, Hengshan Street. 4 PM today, is it fine with you.??”

“hmm.”

“Well then, see you later.”

Luhan ends the call with his heart beating hard against his ribcage, did he just accept to meet Sehun.? Maybe his heart was longing to meet him. He glances at the clock, 10:57 AM.

He still has five more hours to meet him and he was sure he going to go crazy waiting.

***

 

Luhan clenches his fists as he takes a long breath before opening the door. Stepping in, he finds the place dark, giving of a gloomy vibe, in contrary to the bright and cheerful atmosphere of every café out there. He squeezes his eyes, trying to find the one who invited him when he finds a person sitting in the far most corner, clad in black from head to toe, facing the opposite direction. Who else would be wearing that outfit on a bright sunny day.? Still refusing to take it off even after settling down in a warm café.?

 

He slowly walks up to the figure and sits down in the opposite seat. He looks up to find the taller taking off his mask, giving him one of his best smiles making his heart go wild.

“You came.?? How did you recognize me.??”

“Who…. else will be wearing a mask inside a café.”

“Well, you are right. So shall we order something.??”

The waiter comes and gets their order, leaving them behind with an awkward silence.

“So..how are you.?”

Sehun was the one to break the silence.

“I..am fine.”

“Of course you are, you will definitely be fine, if I am not with you.” Sehun chuckles and Luhan bites his lips. Why is he dissing himself right now.?

“Sorry for my rudeness, honestly, I really wanted to speak to you but I don’t know what to speak. I am sure you find it odd that I am speaking so soft, it’s so unlike me, isn’t it?”

Luhan couldn’t find his words, he just clenches onto his shirt as the taller continues.

“That guy from yesterday, is he your partner.??” What.?? What is he talking about.?

“I am sorry, I am just curious.”

“Acu..”

“It’s ok, I understand. You are free after all, it’s totally fine to have someone who can love you.” why is he deciding on his own.? Why can’t just hear him out.?

“Sehun-shi, actually..”

“Luhan” Sehun breaths out as he leans forward onto the table, looking deep into his eyes.

 

“I am sorry. I really wanted to say this to you. I know that I caused a deep scar in your heart and this sorry doesn’t help you heal it, but still, I wanted to tell you. I am sorry.”

 

Luhan looks at Sehun, with his mouth slightly agape, fascinated. Sehun changed; he really did change a lot, inside out. Luhan looks up when Sehun stands up, giving him a small smile before speaking.

“I am glad you moved on, I am glad you found your happiness. I am glad I am not there in your life anymore. I hope that guy will take good care of you, something that I have never done. Maybe it’s time that I really let you go. As promised, I will not bother you again. I sincerely wish for you to have a better life. Goodbye Luhan.” Saying that he puts on his mask as he dashes out of the café, not even turning behind one last time. Luhan sits there as tears roll down his cheeks. Why is he crying.? He doesn’t know. All he knows is that it hurts; it hurts like hell, seeing Sehun’s back vanishing away.

 

***

 

Sehun sits in their dressing room, waiting for his members to finish their shoot as he listens to some music, but his mind was somewhere else. Well, that somewhere else was Luhan. When he first saw Luhan near that bus stop, his heart stopped. It..It really was Luhan. He always had elusions of Luhan everywhere but this time, he really saw him, he really saw his Luhan and..he looked different, unlike the times he used to be. Maybe because there isn’t their baby in him anymore.? The Luhan he loves, the Luhan who he married, the Luhan who suffered because of him, his everything. He wanted to speak to him, ask him how he has been all this while, touch him, but he couldn’t. When he was about to take a step forward, a car stopped by his side and the one who stepped out of it wasn’t the one Sehun had expected to be. Kris Wu, the high school basket ball player who has a crush on Luhan. So, they are together now.?? Maybe it’s better this way, maybe it has always been Kris and Luhan, maybe he was never in that picture, maybe he was just a mistake. But he wanted to meet him, so he got hold of his number, asking him to meet him one last time. When Luhan sat in front of him in that café, he was glad that he accepted his request, even after what he had done to him. He didn’t let Luhan speak because once he hears his voice, he will waver with his decision. He came to say his last goodbye and properly let go of him because he knows, he shouldn’t pull Luhan back into his hell with his unsteady feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think about the new Sehun.?? Comment below, hope you like this chapter.!!


	27. Chapter 27

Sehun was immersed in his thoughts when Tao opens the door with a bang, throwing his phone onto the couch beside Sehun and ramming into the closet.

“Hyung, have you seen Chanyeol hyung’s phone.? That tall yoda is not going to listen to any of us unless we call his boyfriend. Like hell, it’s only been two days since we came and he is acting up like a toddler. Even Baek hyung is busy with his schedule but I am sure, Jungkook must be going through hell to calm his tits down. Why am I still your manager.?? Why don’t I just quit…hyung are you even listening.?” Tao stops his ranting holding a bunch of cloths as he gets out of the closet and finds Sehun holding his phone.

“Hyung, that’s my phone, I told you to search for Chanyeol hyung’s phone. AH.!!! I could just call Jungkook and ask that boy to put Baekhyun hyung on the line. Why didn’t I get this goddamn idea bef..”

“Tao, who is this on your wallpaper.??”

“Ha.?? My wallpaper.?? Oh that, it’s my boyfriend.”

“Your……. boyfriend.??”

“Hmm, why ? Cant I have a hot boyfriend like him.??”

“How..How long have you been dating.?”

“Hmm..almost five years I guess, but wait, why are you even asking me that.??”

“Kris Wu is your boyfriend…of five years.”

“Wait. How do you know my boyfriend’s name.??

Tao asks in puzzlement as Sehun springs forward, holding him by his shoulder’s as he whispers

“I need to meet him, please, I need to meet him, right now.” Sehun begs with his glassy eyes and Tao couldn’t stop himself from accepting his request.

***

 

Kris scribbles his signature onto the piles of papers on his desk when his office door opens and in dashes Tao, with an incomprehensible expression on his face.

“Tao, what are you doing here.??”

“Hyung, you know where Luhan hyung is.??”

Kris eyes widen at that sentence. He immediately walks up to Tao and holds his shoulder who wriggles off his grip.

“Tell me hyung, you know where Luhan hyung is.?”

“Tao-ya..Listen to me.”

“You knew it all along and never thought of telling me.?” Tao was in the verge of tears. He was trying to find Luhan for the past two years and here his boyfriend was the one hiding Luhan away from him.

“Ho..How could you do this to me.?”

“Tao-ya..I am really sorry..I really..what is this guy doing here.?” Kris voice changed from calm to fury in a split second and Tao right away hugs his boyfriend, holding him in place.

“He wanted to meet you so..”

“Tell him to get out.”

“Hyung listen to me..”

“TELL HIM TO GET OUT!!!!”

“Kris hyung.!! Why don’t you just lis..” their conversation cuts short when they jerk their heads away from each other at the sudden thud, only to land on Sehun, who was already on his knees, looking up with his glassy eyes, whispering “ please”.

Kris scoffs before lowering himself and abruptly grabbing the later’s collar, his eyes cold, devoid of any emotions.

“Do you think I will let you slide just because you get on your knees and put on an act??? There is no way in hell I am ever going to forgive you for what you had let Luhan go through.” He pushes the guy with full force, making him stumble down onto the floor. He walks away from Sehun as he stands facing his glass wall, hands on his hips and huffing in a long breath, trying to hold back his anger. Tao immediately help Sehun up and rushes to his fuming boyfriend.

“Yifan ge!! Stop being so..”

“You are right, you shouldn’t forgive me. Even I can’t forgive myself” Sehun speaks out in a mere whisper, but it was loud enough to drag the attention of the other two.

“Everyone around me says to let it go, but I just can’t forget what I have let Luhan go through. I just can’t forget what I have done to Luhan, I just can’t forget Luhan. I don’t deserve to see Luhan again, hell I don’t even deserve to be here , standing in front of you, I don’t deserve a second chance but still, I want to try. I don’t want to let go of him even before I try, I don’t want to repeat my mistakes. I know you care about Luhan a lot, so I came here to ask you one thing. Can you give me a chance to be with him.? Because he is the only reason why I still live, why I still hope, why I still hold on. And I promise I will never let you get disappointed with your decision.” Sehun’s eyes were red, with his tears falling down his eyes uncontrollably.

Tao clenches his shirt near his heart, looking at Sehun with his tears stained eyes. He averts his gaze to Kris, who still in the same position he was, refusing to move a muscle, stubbornly focusing on the view of Shanghai.

“Yifan ge, let me tell you this. Do you know why I refused your proposal to marry you.? Because I just can’t leave behind Sehun hyung living like a corpse. I just can’t leave him when he is trying to kill himself. When two people are meant for each other, nobody can keep them apart, not even you. Destiny will always bring them together. Please hyung, please”

The room turned silent for the next few minutes with only sound of their breathing in the air. No one spoke and Sehun slowly started losing hope. Maybe he really doesn’t deserve a second chance, maybe he really doesn’t deserve to be with Luhan, maybe..

 

“Xinzhuang park.” Sehun jolts up his head at the sudden voice, staring skeptically at Kris’s back for the sudden mention of a questionable name.

 

“Xinzhuang park, that’s where Luhan is at the moment.”

“W..what.??”

Sehun doesn’t get a reply for that, instead gets a punch right onto his face, knocking him down to the floor.

“Don’t take people for granted. No matter how much they love you, they will get tired eventually. We are all given chances, but you never know when the last chance may be, but let me tell you this, this is your last and only chance. You better not screw it, but once you hurt him again, I am going to take him far far away from you that you will not even dream of meeting him before I kill you with my bare hands.” Kris mutters, still seething, but there was something behind his ager filled eyes that made Sehun smile. He stands up and dashes toward the door, stopping by the entrance and turning back one last time.

“Thank you, thank you for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..our SeSe is going to try again..let’s see what he is going to do..


	28. Chapter 28

It was the beginning of April, the season of cherry blossoms. Xinzhuang park is located in the heart of Shanghai, a small and quaint spot with different variety of cherry blossom trees, making it a secret garden with beauty burst from every corner of the park.

The trees around the park were covered with full disorderly blooms, in a pinkish color like clouds stuck in clusters around the branches. The light wind drafting away the flowers, making the petals flutter like small fragments of tinted light flickering in the breeze.

Luhan was having a stroll down the path, occasionally stopping by to capture the beauty of the flowers. It was the peak time of spring, with cherry blossoms lasting only for about two weeks, every one decided to see the graceful blooms before they wither off. Majority of them go to the most popular places to view and that was the reason why Luhan chose that park which is less popular. There were couples all over the place, making him feel a bit envious of their presence but less packed, giving him the space to breath. As he walks deeper in to the park, the place becomes less crowded and more peaceful. He finally finds a place to sit down, giving his strained legs some rest. He turns sideways to place down his bag but instead he finds something else. Softly dusting off the sakura petals, Luhan picks it up, all the way feeling nostalgic. It was a blue letter, something so similar to the ones he used to express himself to Sehun. He slowly opens the letter to find a paragraph he was oh so familiar with.

 

 

_“I think I started loving you in such a way that I don’t need to be with you. I’ll just be happy if you are happy. Hope you chase your dreams till the end and I will always be there, somewhere far away from you, supporting you all the time. I just want to say, you mean more to me that I had ever let you know.”_

 

Is..isn’t it his last letter to Sehun.?? What is it doing here.?? He couldn’t think, he aimlessly roams his eyes around only to find another letter lying on the ground. He immediately picks it up, opens it in a hurry to finding a sentence.

 

_“I realized I was thinking of you, and I began to wonder how long you’d been on my mind. Then it occurred to me, since I first read your letter, you’ve never left.”_

 

 

Read his letter.?? What is that supposed to mean.??

 

_“Sometimes I wonder if it’s worth fighting for you after what I have done, but then I remember it’s for you, and you are worth every drop of my blood.”_

 

_“ I didn’t want to fall in love, not after you had left me all those years ago, but then you came again and made me fall for you again.”_

 

 

Fall for him.?? All those years ago.??? His mind becomes fuzzy with all kinds of thoughts. He turns his head to find another letter then another and more and more until he finds himself standing in the middle of a Pavilion. There, he finds another letter, but this time, it was longer.

 

_Dear Luhan,_

_“By now you would probably know who am I, don’t you.? because I remember you, not as my wife with whom I was bond in an unwanted marriage, but as the only one I had ever fallen in love with, the one who stole my heart with all those blue letters, my first love, my blue letter boy. Yes, you read it right. You were the one I loved, you are the one I love and you will be the one I will love forever. Is it right for me to say this to you now after what I have done to you.?? Maybe I am selfish because without you, I am unable to find my purpose in this world. I know I have made a ton of mistakes but I would like to put those behind us, if possible, so we can move on with the rest of our lives, live on with the good and leave bad behind us. I know that will be hard, especially after all that I have done, but if we could start over again fresh from the beginning, I will never hurt you again because I know how much it hurts you now that I have made the mistake which I regret the most. I just want us to be happy and I want you to feel safe that I’m never going to do the same mistake again. I lost you before, I don’t want to lose you again._

_I miss you, I miss you a lot. There wasn’t a single day I didn’t miss you, feel your presence in this dark house. My heart still beats, but it beats with no purpose, no meaning. It beats with an empty rhythm. Only you, Luhan, can fill my heart again and make it beat with love, with hope. I just want you to come back in my life and give the relationship a second chance._

_I love you, I will never leave you, I want you, I need you, so Luhan, can you forgive me.?? Can you give us a chance.??”_

 

“Will you.?” that familiar voice rang through his ears like a undying echo, making him turn around to find that one human being that he, an idiot, is still madly in love with.

“Will you, Luhan.??” He spoke again, in a hushed voice, with his sharp eyes shimmering with hope.

He couldn’t do it anymore; Luhan just couldn’t do it anymore. He had been denying his yearning for the later for too long but deep down his heart, he knows that he can’t live without him, can’t leave without his one and only love.

Luhan slowly walks up to Sehun and stops in fount of him, staring deep in those once cold eyes he fell for. Sehun holds his breath waiting for his reply when the smaller pulls him down by his collar, sealing their lips together. Sehun was thunderstruck at the sudden kiss. His eyes go wide as Luhan slowly start to move his lips, in a totally clumsy way and sehun loses his shit. He doesn’t waste a second before pulling Luhan into his embrace, his masculine hands wrapped tight around Luhan’s slender waist with their lips still connected. He closes his eyes as he slowly takes control over the kiss, making Luhan totally lose his mind at the sudden intensified kiss. But is wasn’t rough, it was slow, as if Sehun was pouring all his feeling into it, telling him how much he need him, telling him how much he loves him.

Their kiss last for a while, a very long while until they had to pull away for the lack of air. Luhan looks up at Sehun, with his face flushed from the intense kiss as he gives the taller that wide smile, that damn wide smile with his eyes shimmering with love that Sehun had been longing for so long. That smile is only for him to brighten his day, that love in his eyes is only for him to feel and Luhan, is only for him to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go…the most awaited union of our Hunhan..What do you think.?? But this isn’t the end, there is still more to come.


	29. Chapter 29

Luhan looks up with a smile when he finds a familiar figure walk up to his table. He waves at the guy to which the later returns with a smile, rushing to sit opposite him.

 

“Where are the other two.??”

“They are still not here..Oh!!..There they are.” Luhan gestures towards the café door which opens with the other two they were waiting for. One was clad in pale long jacket and simple outfit while the other was dressed in an all black, with a black snapback on his head and black mask covering his face. They walk up to them and settle down in their table, the normal one beside Luhan and the abnormal one opposite him.

 

“Seriously Baekhyun.!! You wearing that outfit is just making it obvious that you are some kind of celebrity.”

 “Oh shut up Jin, I AM a celebrity.”

“Yeah, yeah”

“OH come on guys. Stop it. Lets order something ok.??”

“Call” 

Luhan laughs looking at Jin trying to pull of that mask away from Baekhyun’s face as Junmyun lifts up his hand as a guy runs up to them to take their order.

 

“Hello Junmyun-shi, Welcome to Café Universe. Shall I bring in the usual.??”

“You remember our usual.?? Why don’t you try repeating them.??”

“Blue berry Yoghurt flavor coffee from Jin-shi, Plain Americano with milk for you, Taro pearl milk flavor for our manager-nim and Black coffee, less milk and sugar for Baekhyun-shi”

Junmyun starts complimenting the boy as Baekhyun snap out of his bickering when he heard the familiar voice speak.

“Oh, Tae Tae.!! Its you.!! I really wanted to meet you.!! You went on a date with our Jungkookie right.?? That idiot of my manager is not telling me any details. Come come, tell me everything.” Baekhyun starts pulling to poor boy to sit along with them as he looks up at Luhan with his pleading eyes.

“Baekhyun-shi.!! Stop bulling my staff, Taehyung-ah, you can go.”

“Thanks Hyung” saying that Taehyung runs away as Baekhyun shout out a promise of catching him again.

 

 He doesn’t know since when but he, Junmyun, Baekhyun and Seokjin had become some kind of squid. It’s almost been a year since he got back to Seoul. So many things happened in his life but in the end all that matters is his happiness. After Sehun asked for a second chance, Luhan immediately granted his wish. They flew back to their home together, not before Luhan giving a hug to Kris, thanking him for all the help he had done.

Once they got back, all the exo members got so close to him, while Kai, Tao and Junmyun literally cried calming that they missed him so much.  

 While Sehun, he kept his promise. And what really shocked him was that they were never divorced in the first place, Sehun never signed the papers he sent. He wanted to sign once he makes sure Luhan had finally moved on but things turned out upside down. Well, Luhan was obviously fine with being sehun’s wife. And just like that, they became a typical married couple. Waking up together in the same bed, giving each other goodbye kisses, Luhan would cook for all the members and Sehun gets jealous of it all the time. He even owns a café of his own now and Taehyung was the first one he took in. The later got kicked out of his job in his previous café when they discovered him to be a carrier too. Being the soft hearted he is, Luhan immediately gave him a job and appointed him as the head Barista.  Exo were still as popular as always, with all their members getting into acting, they became even busier with their schedules. But there wasn’t a day Sehun wouldn’t call Luhan. They go on random dates whenever the taller was free and Luhan was glad he had his love by his side. Sehun made sure Luhan never regret coming back to him. He made sure Luhan never cry again. He made sure to shower Luhan with love.

 

“So are you guys free to night.?? I want to continue our date with a dinner party; I got casted into a new drama …so my treat.”                                                                                                                   

“That’s totally not you, what’s with this sudden treat.?? Don’t you usually go and celebrate with your boyfriend.??”

“ Aish, I was just being considerate about you guy since I never treated you. And OFCOURSE my boyfriend is going to be there.”

“Then there is no way in hell I am coming, I don’t want to be like that third wheeler between you two.”

Jin moves away from Baekhyun with a grossed out face making Luhan and Junmyun chuckle.

“Well, Jin’s right. I am not coming with you either.”

“Me too.”

“Aish you guys, don’t act as if you both don’t get all clingy with your husbands. And you, how long are you going to be single.?? Didn’t that dimples guy take the next step already.??”

“YA, his name is not dimples guy, it Namjoon, Kim Namjoon, get this into that tiny head of yours.”

“Whatever, how long are you going to act like some ‘best friends’ when you both are obviously attracted to each other. For god sake you guys met in Junmyun Hyung’s wedding. He got married, had adorable twins and now they are more than one year old, while you are still single.??”

“And Junmyun hyung, didn’t you say that he comes to the kinder garden everyday to fetch his nephew, he is obviously coming for this dumb, why don’t you just take the next step.?? Should I just drag that guy and make him propose to you.??”

“Ok fine mister cupid. I will take care of my love life. Please don’t get involved with it.”

 “Tsk..you guys are no fun. And Luhan, why aren’t speaking anything.??” Baekhyun leans forward, resting his face in his palm, looking all squishy.

“It’s not me who is speaking less, it you who is speaking more.”

“Well, that’s how I am. Sooo…how are you and Sehun doing.??”

Baek wriggles his eyebrows to which Luhan replies with a deep blush on his face.

“Look at you, totally whipped. It’s like yesterday when I used to have a crush on him but you guys, Loving each other since high school.?? There was not even a slightest chance for me to come between you two.”

“Ya, be glad, if not you wouldn’t have meet Chanyeol who loves you without limits.” 

“Well, yay. I am sooo glad I have my Chanie. Well that aside, Jun hyung, where are Yiran and Junhee, I miss them.”

“I left them at my parent’s house, so I have to get them back, re schedules your dinner treat to some other day.”

“Lu lu, your busy too.??”

“Hmm, Sehun-shi is coming back from London today. I have to cook supper for him.”

“Then it can’t be helped, I will just go on to another date with my Chanie, and you, mop with your single ass in your apartment.”

“YA”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny update of our HunHan life after their reunion.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * M content* not completely described but still..If you feel uncomfortable about the (M) part, I will just tell you, you are free to skip it… but just don’t expect anything, like nothing, ok.?

Luhan was in the kitchen, totally engrossed with his cooking when he suddenly fells a pair of hands wrapping around his waist. He gets startled at the first fraction of second, but the familiar touch and cologne makes his heart go wild. He doesn’t know why but every time the taller touches him, it just happens. It’s like he falls in love with him every single day.

 

“I’m home” he wishers in to Luhan’s ear, the taller's breath tickling the back of his neck, making him shiver.

“You are supposed to say that when you step into the house, not after getting all the way into the kitchen.”

“Well, you are the one I come home for. So why don’t I just tell it only to you.??” the taller nuzzles his nose into his shoulder making Luhan shiver a little. He knows his soft spots to damn well.

“It tickles Sehun-shi”

“What are you cooking for me.??” Sehun nuzzles once again before looking down at the dish Luhan was working on.

“I am making Kimchi spaghetti, I learned the recipe from Kyungsoo-shi.”

“Hmm, spells delicious already.”

“You would say that even when I cook instant ramen.”

“Why.?? is it bad to spoil my wifey with compliments.??”

“Sehun-shi.!!” Luhan snaps with a blush and sehun gives it a break.

“Hey you remember you still have to tell me something.? It was eating me up the whole time” Sehun speaks up after a brief silence as Luhan slightly looks back.

“About what.??”

“About why my mom was crying her eyes out when she saw you ,when we went to meet my parents. I don’t remember my mom ever seeing you before. Then why would she do that.??”

“That’s…..a secret between me and eomeoni.”

“Oh come on, it’s not fair, you can’t do this to me.!!”

“Of course I can Sehun-shi”

“Ok fine, how about this, let’s forget about that, and instead tell me about your family. You know everything about my family and I want to know about yours.”

“Sehun-shi”

“I know it’s disturbing and all but I just want to know more about you Lu.” Sehun looks at him with pleading eyes as Luhan sighs. He just can’t go against those puppy eyes now can he.?

He slowly turns around after turning off the heat as he rests his hands on Sehun’s torso, looking up at his handsome husbands face.

“My family… we were just a normal middle class family. My mom was a Chinese who fell in love with my dad, she ran away from her family to marry him so I don’t even know who my maternal grandparents are. My dad’s parents accepted her with all their hearts. They had their first son after two years of their marriage and me after four years later. We were really happy, even though I don’t remember anything. But then it started, my grand mom died. I was just a three year old then. After that, my parents met with an accident. They were coming home with my brother in a bus when the bus’s fuel tank leaked and it caught fire. Many died, few escaped, but my parents couldn’t. They found their bodies but…but they couldn’t find my brother. They..they just shut the case clamming that he might..he might have burned to ashes. We couldn’t do anything, me and my grandpa were lost. In the end, we had to accept the fact that it’s only two of us from now on. But..but he left me too, how..how can he leave me too.I..had..I had no one..i…”

Luhan stubbles into Sehun’s rock hard chest with his tears stained eyes when the taller pulls him into a bone crushing hug. Luhan snuggles into his hug as Sehun hide’s his face into the crook of his neck, whispering.

“I am there for you Oh Luhan, I am now your family.”

That only made Luhan cry harder, but not of sorrow, but of contentment, content to be his family.

Once he finally calmed down, he slightly pulls away and Sehun takes it as a chance to wipe of his tears.

“Feeling fine now.” Sehun gives him a tender smile to which Luhan gives him a fist on his chest, making the taller hiss.

“What was that for.??”

“For making me cry, you idiot.”

" I am sorry.” Sehun smiles as he locks the smaller once again in his embrace.

“You should go take a shower while I set up the table. You came back after a long flight. You are stinky.” Luhan whispers.

“What.?? I am stinky.?? Then let me rub it on to you a little.”Sehun starts hugging Luhan tight while the shorter disparately tries to escape his hold. After a long while, and lots of laughter, Luhan finally frees himself for the later and pushes him into their room for a shower.

By the time Sehun came out, the table was set with different food. Kimbap, Doenjang Guk Samgyeopsal, Kimchi Spaghetti, their small table was filled with everything.

“Whaa, why did you make so many.??”

“It’s not a lot. I made small proportions of different dishes. You were in London for so long, I thought you would be missing Korean food so..”

“You shouldn’t have strained yourself making all these. You must be tired after a long day in the café.” Sehun sits opposite Luhan, holding his hand and looking a bit worried.

“It’s nothing compared to what you do. And also, what’s so tiring when I am cooking for my husband. Hmm.?? So shall we eat now.??”

***

_*Here comes nothing*_

 

Soon they were done with their dinner. Luhan was right, Sehun was craving for some Korean food, more precisely, for food made by his Luhan. Luhan pulls on his glows to wash the dishes after a long fight with Sehun. That guy, he came back home after a long flight and still insist on doing the dishes. It’s not like few dishes are going to strain Luhan, he had done more than this but still, Luhan can’t stop himself from smiling, Sehun is really caring. Half way throw his dishes; Sehun once again wraps his arms around Luhan’s waist, resting his head onto his right shoulder.

“Sehun-shi, what are you doing here.?”

“Giving you my company.”

“But..you should go and have some rest.”

“Oh come on lu, it’s not like I ran all the way from London. I was sitting all through that long flight and you do know that sitting will not make you tired right.??”

“tsk….you could have just said you wanted to hug me.” Luhan mumbles as he resume his work.

Luhan was almost done with his dishes. He forgot that Sehun was clinging on to his all the while, not until the taller plants a deep kiss on his exposed shoulder, sending a spark down his spine. His lips slowly move up to his ear, nibbling onto it oh so softly. A moan escapes his lips unintentionally, damn, he do know his sweet spots so damn well. And that was enough for the taller to twirl the smaller around and capture his lips. It starts off as a gentle kiss but soon turns into a needy one. Sehun traces his lips along Luhan’s bottom lip, slightly sucking on it. Luhan gets it right away as he slowly parts his lips, letting Sehun to deepen the kiss. He pulls Luhan into his tight embrace, locking him between his masculine body and the sink behind. God!! Luhan just doesn’t know what he was to doing to him. Sehun had been holding on for so long, hell, Luhan has no idea how much he want him right now.

 

He pulls away once they use up all the air, their lungs burning and face flushed from the intense kiss. That didn’t stop Sehun from moving down to place a kiss on the shorter’s collarbone, sucking and nipping on it, as Luhan moves his hands up to the taller hair, tugging on it to hold down his moan. Soon his shirt was pulled off his shoulder as Sehun kissed his way from his face, neck and shoulder. Luhan desperately tries to collect himself and slightly pushes Sehun, whispering “Bedroom”.

 

Sehun didn’t waste any more time before picking up Luhan bridal style. He swiftly walks into their room, placing down Luhan onto the soft comforters, oh so softly as if Luhan was made of glass. Well, he really is made of glass, soft and fragile and Sehun had promised to never break him again. The first time he made love to Luhan after they got back was only he few months ago. He held back his desire to touch the smaller because he knows, how much of disaster it was the first time they ever did it. He didn’t want to hurt Luhan anymore. So he waited, waited until Luhan finally let him and that time, he made sure Luhan feel the love in his heart, made sure Luhan feel it, it’s not just some random sex, instead it was love making.

 

He slowly hovers over the smaller and dives down to capture his lips once again, this time with a fierce and a demanding one. Sehun’s hands roam around his body, beneath the t shirt Luhan was wearing. He gasps when Sehun pinches his nipple, simultaneously biting onto his neck, which sure will leave behind a mark. Soon his shirt was off and so was Sehun’s as he lowers down again to suck on his left nipple while playing with the right, all the time roving his hands all over the smaller’s body. Luhan was immersed in the pleasure the taller was giving him that he didn’t even realize when his sweat pants along with his boxers were gone, not until he felt fingers lining up his entrance. He was in a daze, he only came to his senses when they finally connect their bodies, as Sehun leans down to plant a kiss on those swollen lips as he whispers “I love you”

Luhan slowly opens his eyes, only to find his husband looking down at him with his eyes filled with love. Tears start to tickle at the corner of his eyes as he pulls down the taller by his neck, kissing his straight on his lips

When sehun started thrusting into him, he became a moaning mess, with intense pleasure taking over his mind body and soul. The room was filled with the sounds of their skin slapping and their hearts beating in rhythmic beats along with Luhan’s moans and Sehun grunts. The immense pleasures made Luhan reach his orgasm, followed by Sehun, shooting his load deep inside him.

Sehun pulls Luhan into is embrace, pressing him against his chest, placing a soft kiss on his temple’s as he closes his eyes. Luhan snuggles up, planting a soft kiss on Sehun’s chest as well, before drifting into his dreamland. This is all he wants, to be in the only one in his lover’s embrace, to be the only one his lover makes love to, to be the only one to wake up in the morning with his lover beside him, he couldn’t ask for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I was seriously so hesitant about posting this chapter because this is my very first attempt to write smut.!! I even went a bit intense *cough* *cough* but then I thought, since it is a soft and angsty story, let’s go simple. I hope I didn’t creep you guys out with my sloppy smut.


	31. Chapter 31

The bright morning sun shoots his rays throw the window, waking up the smaller from his deep slumber. Opening his eyes, he comes face to face with his husband, sleeping peacefully. Luhan slowly lifts up his hand, tracing those dark circles under those small eyes. He must be tired with all his work. He lowers his eyes from those tired eyes to those swollen lips and a purplish mark on his neck, making him recall the last night activities and blush. They were still naked under the comforters and all he wants is to take good long shower. He slowly tries to get out of the bed but the hands wrapped around his waist only pulled him tighter into his lover’s hold.

“Good morning, love.” Sehun’s voice was groggy, but that only made Luhan blush harder. No matter how many times they have done it before, he still can’t get used of the embarrassment he faces the next morning.

“I know it’s so cliché but.. I think a picture would last longer Lu, but wait; I don’t mind waking up next to you every day so that you can stare at me as much as you want.” Sehun opens his eyes with a found smile, which only made Luhan even redder, if that was even possible.

Luhan was planning a way to get away from that situation when he feels a pair of lips landing on his, giving his small peck which totally got his off guard.

“Good morning.”

“Y..You… already said that.”

“Well I was just repeating myself just in case you didn’t hear it because you were so busy staring at me.”

Ok,now Sehun is definitely enjoying this. Why does he has to tease him all the time.? Luhan starts wriggling off from his embrace but the taller was definitely stronger than him. Sehun chuckles looking at Luhan throwing a cute tantrum with a pout on his lips. God.!! Does his do it intentionally or does he know what he is doing to him??? Finally Sehun lets Luhan go, not before placing another peck on his lips as the smaller scampers away into the washroom, shutting the door on his face and locking it for his safety.

***

 

Luhan was busy adding ingredients into his Gilbitang when he hears faint knocks coming from somewhere. Looking out of the kitchen he discovers that they were coming from the connecting door. He walks up to the door and opens it, only to find Kai with his fist up in the air, with his eye wide open.

 

“Why were you knocking on the door Jongin-shi.?? It’s so not like you. You guys come in whenever you want.” Luhan speaks out as the later drags himself and plops down onto the high chair beside the kitchen counter as Luhan goes on to check his soup.

“They sent me to check on you guys before they make their entry. God, since you took away the maknae, I had to do this because I am the one next in line. Why do you have to do this to me Luhan, I was so glad that I was 88 days older that brat but now, I became their slave.” Kai whines as he totally flops his upper half onto the counter.

“Can I compensate it with a delicious breakfast.??”

“Oh yes you can.” Kai cheers and Luhan chuckles.

“But why do you have to check on us.??”

“Well, after bumping into you guys sucking each other faces in the middle of your living room, they wanted to make sure that wouldn’t happen again.” that statement was enough to make Luhan go all red, god, his husband just don’t listen to him when he is all horny. Just then Sehun comes out of nowhere, hugging Luhan sideways and placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Then you guys should stop coming because I am going to do all kind of perverted stuff with my Lu and you are no one to stop me.”

“Aish”

 

“Ya, Kim Jong in, didn’t we tell you to let us know if they are doing something inappropriate for my innocent eyes.!!” Chanyeol snaps as he walks in, followed by rest of the members, along with Junmyun.

“Look who is speaking.?? As if you can take your hands off your boyfriend.”

“YA”

“Well he is technically right.” Chen mutters in a matter of fact way as he makes himself comfortable in the couch, earning him a death glare from his tall friend.

Junmyun chuckles as he walks into the kitchen, along with Kyungsoo as they help Luhan to finish off his cooking.

Just then the connecting door opens with a bang and in walks the overly cheerful Baekhyun

“Good morning bitches.”

A serious of groans were heard as the smaller shouts “ Chanie” to which the taller replies with a “baby”.

They run toward each other, just wanting to be in each other embrace when suddenly a body poops between them, stopping them in their track.

“Well, all I want to say is don’t do something inappropriate for my innocent eyes.” Kai pokes out his tongue at the shorter who immediately jumps up and hold the tan guy’s hair. The house goes into fit of laughter as Kai dreadfully tries to run away from a seething Baekhyun.

“Now now, stop with all your games. You are going to wake up my twins sleeping inside. Now sit down so that we can have some appetizing breakfast.” Junmyun shout and that was que for everyone to gather around the low table in the living room. Since the dining table was small and cannot accommodate all of them, they made the living room their place to have their meals. Luhan passes everyone a bowl of rice and they soon dive into it with their chopsticks.

***

It’s already been a mouth since Sehun left for his concert tour, he was in India for his last concert tour date when he gets an emergency call from SM. He left behind his members and bought an immediate ticket to Seoul, driving straight away to meet his chairman. Once inside the conference room, he finds his chairman sitting along with his assistant standing beside him. Mr. Lee points towards something placed on the table near him as he slowly walks up to realize what they were. They were pictures of him, with Luhan. He hastily takes them into his hands, checking each and every one of them to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him. They were really pictures of him and Luhan, they were taken when they went on a date just before he left for his concert. How.. how did.??

 

“I am not angry with you for going out on a date with your wife but I would have been glad if you were a bit more careful.”

“I..I was..there is no way…”

“It doesn’t matter now, they are out already, this time the paparazzi didn’t even think of squeezing some money from us. We already took down the articles but we were late, they are already all over the net. You should go home now.”

“NO, we have to find some solution to it, I am not leaving until we do something.”

***

 

Luhan has been trying to call Sehun for a long while now but his husband was refusing to pick up. He just got a call from Xiumin telling him that Sehun had flow in a day earlier than to rest to meet him, but why hasn’t he come back home yet.?? He was getting anxious by the moment when the taller had finally decided to pick up.

“Se..”

"Luhan, I am busy, I will call you later.” Wait, that’s it.?? He..he just hung up on him just like that.?? Sehun..even though he was dead busy, he would definitely make time to speak to Luhan, even its few seconds but why..why is he suddenly behaving like this.?? Is he..is he going back to be like the old Sehun.?? No no no, Luhan shakes his head at that thought, his lover is not going to do that to him. He sighs as he eats his dinner all alone and going back to sleep in that cold bed.

By the time Luhan walked out his bed room the next day, he saw Sehun, clad in a fresh set of cloths, already in the connecting room putting on his shoes. When did he get back.?? And..is he leaving already.??

“Sehun-shi, where are you going.??”

“Company” That was hurtfully small reply, but he still tries again.

“Did you have your breakfast, I can make something quick.”

“No thanks, I need to go, bye.” Saying that he dashes out of his sight and Luhan can only clench onto his heart for his indecisive feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ….I got some more angsty stuff for you guys *wink*.!! I was actually waiting to feed you guys with some Hunhan fluff.!!


	32. Chapter 32

Luhan couldn’t be himself for the whole day, his mind goes back to those ridicules thoughts and he try to shake them away every time. Fed up, he decides to go out, he had to re stoke their groceries so he went to the hypermarket nearby. He kept dozing out all the time but he finally got out with his bags. He starts walking absent mindedly, thinking, what if sehun got fed up with him.?? what if..he doesn’t love him anymore and what if..

He was so immersed into his thoughts that he forgot to double check the traffic lights and started to cross the road. As he crossed the line mindlessly, he didn’t see the upcoming motorbike until it was mere meter away. He was too frightened to make a move, all he could do was close his eyes and wait to be hit.

***

 

The rest of the Exo just got back from India. Their concert was actually done and they planned on touring the place when their maknae got a call back home. They didn’t have a heart to stay there any longer so they flew in the next day. Exo was on their way in their car and the atmosphere was quite heavy. They just got to know of the scandal that happened, involving Sehun and Luhan.

“Does Luhan know about this.??”

“I don’t think so, he is not into internet and stuff so there is a high possibility that he don’t know about this.”

“But..all those crazy fans out there, what if he goes out and gets attacked by one of them.??” Kai speaks up, concern lasing in his voice.

“That true, we shoul…Hyung what happened.??” Xiumin questions their manager who steps on the breaks abruptly.

“I think an accident happened there.” There manager points out as the members look out of their windows. Tao, who was sitting beside their manager, looks out too and the instant they land on to the scene of accident, his eyes go wide.

“Hy..Hyung…t..that’s..”

“Luhan” Xiumin finishes his sentence before jumping out of the car and running towards the boy lying out cold on the floor.

He kneels beside the unconscious boy and pulls him up into his lap. He starts checking for wounds, Hitting the smaller lightly on his cheek to wake him up. He sigh’s when Luhan slowly opens his eyes, with no signs of blood around his head but what he sees next made his breath hitch. There, his pale blue pants were in the color of crimson, covered in blood.

***

 

The next thing they know, all the Exo were in the hospital, waiting outside the emergency. Lay and Jin were hugging the crying Junmyun while, Kyungsoo, hugged Kai, who was in the verge of tears. Chanyeol sat beside Baek holding his hands. Xiumin was hot on his heels as Chan stood by his side. Their presence dragged lot of attention but they could care less, all that matters to them now is the safety of their beloved. The emergency door opens and a nurse walks out in a hurry.

“Are there any family members of the patient here.??”

“No, but his husband would be here in a while.”

“No, we need blood. Is there any O- person here.??”

“I am O-“ Xiumin lifts up his hand and the nurse right away drags him in.

Once he was done giving his blood, Xiumin walks out to meet with Sehun running towards them like a mad man, with Tao and their manager tailing behind.

“Hyung..Luhan” he speaks up gasping for air, holding Xiumin by his shoulders.

The older slightly shakes his head, telling his that he don’t know either, and that was enough for tears to fall down his eyes as Sehun collapses to the floor. His members rush towards him as their maknae starts weeping.

“It..Its all my fault, I shouldn’t have let him stay all alone, I was an idiot, stubbornly concentrating on the scandal that I didn’t care about Lu..it’s all my fault..” his cries broke his brothers hearts.

The commotion happening come to a halt when the doors open and the doctor walks out. Sehun was the one who immediately stood up and walked up to him.

“The accident really didn’t have much of an effect on him, small wounds here and there but the sudden amount of stress and his weak state made him loose blood. We stopped the bleeding for now..but we aren’t sure what may happen to him and the baby.”

“ W..wait, Ba..baby.??”

“Yes, Luhan-shi is pregnant. He came for an appointment a week ago and I enlightened it to him that he is actually pregnant. I am his consultant gynecologist and that’s the exact reason for me to be here in the emergency. He is 8 weeks pregnant.”

“How is he now doctor??” Xiumin speaks up instead of Sehun because the younger was still staggered at that sudden information.

“I can’t tell you for sure but he is in a critical condition. We transferred him into the ICU and we are going to monitor him. Luhan-shi is a really good person and Sehun-shi, I will try my best, no, I will make sure that the history won’t repeat.” Dr. Jung taps on Sehun’s shoulder with a tiny smile and walks away.

 

Luhan..Lu..is pregnant.?? How come he didn’t mention it to him.?? but then again, he was the one who didn’t let Luhan speak. Hell, he was so disturbed with that scandal that he didn’t even speak to Luhan since he got back. It must have hurt him a lot. What was he thinking hurting his Luhan like that.?? He promised he would never let him cry of sorrow again and here he is, being an ass hole again. Sehun pulls his hair in pure agony when their manager rushes to them.

“Guys, we can’t control the media outside. Its better if you guys leave the place. I know you don’t want to do that but we have no other way. Junmyun-shi, Jin-shi and Baekhyun-shi, you can stay here and Lay, you can to if you want. Tao will stay with you guys and the rest should go back to their dorm. Xiumin, Sehun, seonsaengnim wants you both back in the company.”

***

 

The room was filled with tension with only Mr. Lee, his assistant, Sehun and Xiumin in the room. Sehun was having a bad feeling for the whole time, what if Mr. Lee wants him to divorce Luhan. No no, there I no way he would do that, he can’t ..

“Let’s tell the world about Luhan Sehun.”

“Dhe.?” Mr. Lee’s sudden voice pulled Sehun out of his internal conflict.

“I arranged press conference for you and I think the best way to protect Luhan is by revealing his true identity to this world. Tell the world proudly that you are married to an amazing person.”

“Seonsaengnim,..Can I hug you.??”

“What.??” Mr.Lee was taken aback by the younger’s sudden request. Sehun didn’t wait for a reply as he sprung forward and pulled his company’s chairman in a warm hug.

“You know I hated you when you got me married with Luhan but now, I want to say Thank you, Thank you so much for bring Luhan into my life seonsaengnim, thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome my boy, now go, you have the duty to protect your spouse and your future kid.” Mr. Lee taps on his back as Sehun pulls away, giving him a fatherly smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I kinda pulled out a panic attack in the last chapter..but no worries, Sehun just can’t stop loving lulu.


	33. Chapter 33

The conference hall was filled with reporters and paparazzi. There wasn’t a single news journalist that wasn’t present there. Exo members have scandals very rare so they had to use this chance to squeeze as much information as they can. The moment Sehun stepped into the conference hall, the cameras flashed, blinding his vision, but he ignored them as he walks up to the long table on the stage, sitting in the chair place in the middle. Once settled down, he looked up for all those reporters, letting them take as many as pictures they want. The MC for the day looks at his right, where Xiumin stood behind the curtains and when the leader gave him a nod, he right away began the press conference.

 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us today despite the short notice. As everyone of you know, this press conference is being held for our SM artist Mr. Oh Sehun to make a statement regarding the pictures that got released few days ago. Mr. Oh Sehun will release his statement and as instructed earlier, you are allowed to question him but in a patterned pace, don’t rush, you will get all your answers. Now I call upon Mr. Oh Sehun to give his statement.”

 

When the MC stopped his introduction and tuned to Sehun, he slowly stood up and walked to the MC, replacing him in front of the microphone.

 

“Sehun-shi, who is the one in those pictures.?”

“Are you having an affair with him ??”

“Is it true that you are secretly maintaining a relationship with out your company’s knowledge.??”

“There are rumors that he is in a contract relationship with you, is it true.??”

“Is it true that he was willing to have sexual intimacy with you in exchange of money.??”  


A bang on the desk from Sehun was enough for the reporters to get the message that they have crossed the line.

Sehun slowly looks up with a pointing gaze and holds the mic close to his lip. He was already having a hard time being away from Luhan at this situation but these people.?? They are just making him furious.

 

“Before you go on with your own assumptions, I would like to properly clarify the situation here. The pictures that got released are part of my personal life and I find no reason to explain myself. But since I am a public figure, I guess it inevitable for me to answer your curiosities. Yes, I am in a relationship, in fact, I am married. Yes, you heard it right, I am a married man and the one in that picture is Oh Luhan, my wife. We have been married for four years now and this is the proof.” Sehun lifts up their marriage certificate for everyone to see before passing it on.

 

The reporters get surprised at the sudden news, making noises while murmuring to each other. Their attention drags back to the guy standing on the stage when the later starts speaking again.

 

“Does that satisfy your curiosity? I guess it did, but that doesn’t justify your behavior just now.

Luhan, he is just a normal guy, working hard every day, getting judged by people for his special ability to bare life, yet facing the world with a smile on his face. He was the one who made me who I am now, if not for him, there would have never be an Oh Sehun but you, you called him something else didn’t you.?? ‘Willing to have sexual intimacy in exchange of money’.?? how low can you go.?? How can you say that about someone who is fighting for the life inside him and yet have no complains to this unfair world.?? How...how can you.??” Sehun was trying really hard not to break down in front of the whole world but he cares less. He let his tears fall freely when Xiumin come up the stage and pulls down their poor maknae out of their sight. Once back stage, he hugs the younger as tight as he can, silently giving him the strength to withstand that situation.

“Luhan regained his consciousness, we should go.” He whispers into the taller’s ears and that was enough for Sehun to run out of the venue.

***

Upon reaching the hospital, he immediately dashed into the hospital room to find his Luhan, lying on the slightly lifted bed with Junmyun, Tao and Dr. Jung by his side. Once they sensed his presence, they slowly walked out, not before giving the maknae a smile. Dr. Jung stops beside him with a smile as he speaks up.

“It’s quite a miracle Sehun-shi, Luhan-shi is strong, he protected his baby.” He taps on his shoulder before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Sehun slowly walks up to Luhan, who was looking down and fidgeting with the comforters on him. He calmly sits down on the chair beside the bed, staring intensely at Luhan.

“Why didn’t you tell me.??”

“I am asking you Luhan, why didn’t you tell me about the baby you are carrying.??”

Luhan slowly looks up; clenching his hands in nervousness, scared to see Sehun angry only to find him tears.

 

His face was filled with disquiet and Luhan felt stupid to even doubt his husband’s feelings.

“Tell me Luhan, why didn’t you.?? was it because..you thought…I don’t have feeling for you anymore.??” Sehun speaks up as he cups Luhan’s face with his large palms, waiting for the smaller to give him a reply.

When Luhan simply nods his head, he pulls him into a bear hug.

“I am sorry, I am sorry for giving you insecurities with my behavior, I am sorry.” He whispers into Luhan’s ears as the smaller hugs back, his eyes stained with tears.

“No Sehun-shi, I am sorry, I am sorry for doubting your love for me, I am sorry.”

“Its ok, I understand.” Sehun closes his eyes as he bumps their foreheads together and Luhan wipes off the tears falling down his eyes with his long sleeves.

They stay in silence for a moment until Sehun speaks up.

“Soo..you are pregnant ha.?”

When Luhan nod his head with a blush, sehun chuckles.

“Luhan” Sehun holds his face close to him as he stares deep into those deer eyes.

“This time, this time I will make sure that I stay with you in every step of your pregnancy, I will be there when you suffer with your morning sickness, soother your back and hug you till you feel ok. I will be there when you need me to buy you spicy chicken with cookie and cream ice cream dipping at 3: 24 AM, I will be there when you need endless cuddles, I will be there baring with your mood swings, I will be there to massage your sour legs and back, carry you around our house. I will be there holding your hands when you give birth to our precious little baby, even if I had to run back from my comeback stage and let you pull my styled hair. I will be there; I will be there with you.” Luhan was giggling all the while sehun was speaking, but he felt warm. Sehun didn’t have to say that to him, he knows he would be there, but it just feel a lot better hearing it from his lips.

“Ah, while we are at it, let me ask you this to.” Sehun pulls out a little box from his pockets as Luhan stares at him, blinking his eyes and waiting for him to continue. 

“I wanted to do it way romantic, with candles and roses all over our place and me in a proper suit. I even discussed day and night with all the hyung’s but I don’t think we have time for all that preparations. I am sure you don’t even remember what day is it today with all this chaos.?”

“Ha.?”

“It’s our fourth wedding anniversary.”

Oh right, it is their wedding day, he was even planning on reveling about his pregnancy over a homemade dinner when Sehun come back but everything became such a huge mess. Luhan was in the middle of his deep thoughts when he felt a hard metal around her left ring finger, making him look down to his hand. His eyes go wide the moment they land onto the mysteries metal, looking up to find Sehun sweetly smiling at him.

It’s a ring, a beautiful diamond ring placed right above his platinum wedding band. With his shaking hands, Luhan slowly touches the new ring, with his eyes suddenly going wet. Damn his pregnancy hormones.

“What..what’s this.??” His voice quivers.

With pounding heart and his mouth agape, he sees Sehun kneeling down right beside his hospital bed, taking his both small hands into his huge once.

“What are yo..”

“Hshh..Let me speak. If you try to interrupt me, I may forget everything.” Sehun closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath before he opens them once again. Luhan can see the tiny hint of nervousness behind those sharp eyes and it’s almost funny how he, who performs in front of millions of people, is feeling nervous in front of a single person. Well, Luhan is his universe.

“I know we started off on the wrong foot, It was a disaster, I was a total Je..yeah, I am not supposed to say this words in front of our baby so I am letting you assume it. When we got married, I just couldn’t accept you. I built a wall of defense because I didn't get a chance to meet my first love. And then you started to crumble it down but I was a fool for not acknowledging it. Who would have thought that you, my first love, because of whom I built up this wall, will be the one trying to break it down? I had loved you since the day I read your letter, but it took me too long to recognize you. The consequences that I had to face after that were two years of agony and loneliness. But when you came back, when you forgave me and when you gave that second chance, I felt as if I have won over the world. The darkness when you weren’t there is now filled with colors, you have always been the one who bought colors into my life, it was same back then, all those years ago, and it’s the same now.”

Sehun moves his hand to Luhan’s lower abdomen, softly caressing it with so much love, as he looks back at Luhan’s eyes.

“I want our baby to witness this, it’s dad being all serious and sincere. Maybe I have to wait for another 9 months but I want to ask you now, Will you marry this pitiful husband of yours.??hmm.??”

Sehun looks at him with puppy eyes, with his lower lip jutting forward. Luhan chuckles as he pulls Sehun up onto the bed and hugging him tight.

“Do you have to ask.?? I would have just walked down the aisle if you asked me to.” He whispers into his torso.

“Well I did consider that but then I thought I should just go for the classic way of proposal, even though I know your answer. Because I just wanted to see how deep you can blush.”

Sehun looks down with a glint of mischievousness as Luhan throws him a playful glare, which soon replaces with them bursting out into laughter. Their moment get interrupted when the hospital door opens with a screech with Baekhyun on the floor, Chanyeol on top of him,

“I told you damn yoda, don’t lean onto me too much. Look what you have done.”

“But Baekkie, I couldn’t see properly.”

“Than what’s the point of being three meters tall.?? Making it hard for me to kiss you.”

“Y..You want to kiss me.??” Chanyeol bites his nails, looking down at Baek when Junmyun pushes them out of his way, snapping them out of their bubble.

“Seriously you guys, we are in hospital, please behave.” He throws them a glare as he looks in at the couple on the hospital bed.

“Soo..are you guys done or should we….like.. come back again.??” he questions with a raise of his eyebrow to which Hunhan reply with a blush.

Junmyun chuckles and walks in, followed by the rest of the members bragging in. Luhan re assures the crying Tao that he is totally fine and in turn gets teased by the Baekhyun, who had witnessed the proposal. They chat, they laugh, they bicker, to the hospitals’ dismay but Luhan couldn’t be more delighted to be part of this family.

 

 

  


_**"First love is great, but if your first love turns out to be your last love, it’s beyond wonderful."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that marks the end of “Our Destiny”. But first, thank you, thank you soo much for supporting this fanfiction. it’s my first ever story so I was super nervous about it but you guys made it a memorable journey. I always loved reading your feedbacks and it just motivated me to finish this story. How I wish I could be with you guys more but that’s it for now. I am working on more fanfictions so I will meet you guys there. And once again, Thank you for all your love. Hope you liked this story.!! See you in my next Fanfiction. Until then, ShipperOfAerisnArmys, signing off…


	34. Epilogue

 

**_5 months later :_**

 

* * *

 

Their house was a mess. He isn’t sure how much of a mess it is because all he could hear is Baekhyun’s voice and that clearly tells him what is happening out there. Junmyun and Kyungsoo had stepped out of the house to buy some last minute necessities and that’s when Baekhyun had invaded the place. Luhan was stuck in the bedroom looking after the hyperactive twins, but either way, it isn’t like he can go out and help Taehyung. He is already 8 month’s pregnant and he can barley move. But he can’t just sit there and hear Baekhyun teasing the poor Taehyung for dating that loud mouthed celebrity’s manager. Once the twin’s got tired and fell asleep, he walks out of the room to find the place suddenly going silent. He chuckles when he finds Junmyun, who just got back, giving Baekhyun a lecture to behave. He fells a hand encircling his waist and Luhan immediately leans into the touch.

“Why is Jun hyung so sensitive today.??”

“Oh, they invited your friend Jin’s boyfriend. He is meeting you guys for the first time so he doesn’t want that guy to have a first bad impression.”

“And you think baekhyun-shi will care.?? He would prefer embarrassing Jin hyung in front of his boy friend.”

“Well, that’s true. Ha.! Before I forgot again, I also invited Dr. Jung and his partner over too. We didn’t get a good chance to properly thank him. And of course my best bud yoongs. He still have to properly meet you”

“Oh, that’s good. But are you guys sure you don’t need my help.?? All you do is make me sit. Even though I enjoy myself with the twins, but still, I got used to all this noise. At least let me... ” Luhan had to stop mid sentence because of the sudden peck from his husband, making his eyes go wide.

“Shhh…nope..you are not doing anything. You sitting itself is a big help for us..and.. why are you all red.?? Are you not feeling well.??” Sehun continues with a dumb expression only to get pinched by his pretty wife.

“Awww, what was that for.??”

“You caught me off guard.!! What if someone had seen us.??”

“But they didn’t. Even if they did, what’s wrong.?? I am just kissing my cute little wife..there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“Seriously, sehun-shi.. you are..”

“Sehun, we need your help, our guest will be arriving any moment now. Stop flirting with Luhan and just come here already.” Shouts D.O.

Sehun sighs before shouting back a reply, turning to his side and diving down for another kiss. But Luhan was quick enough. He holds his index finger up, stopping those upcoming lips and shaking his head with a furrow. Sehun shoots him with a pout and puppy eyes, but Luhan wasn’t taking it. He shakes his head once again and Sehun pout deepens. But only until he kisses his finger giving him a wink and running away, leaving behind a Luhan, caught off guard, once again.

They were having a family dinner. It’s something like a ritual for them. Every once in a while on a weekend, they gather around in Sehun’s home, with their close friends and family, have a hearty dinner and spend the rest of the day with each other. With each member getting busy with their solo careers over their group activities, it’s their way of maintaining their togetherness. The members were busy clearing away the central hall and arranging the place for dinner. Few walk in and out of the kitchen and place the dishes on the low table. In the midst of that, the doorbell rings and Luhan walks up to open the door. He smiles wide at the couple standing outside when one of them offers him a spray of white roses.

“Thank you for having us tonight”

“Your welcome and we are always grateful for you. Please come in.” Luhan invite them with a smile.

Once they get in, Sehun jogs up to them, shaking his hand with the new member.

“Hello, Dr. Jung. Glad you can make it.!!”

“Oh its fine. And also, I am not doctor here. You can call me Hoseok. And this is my partner Jo Kwon.” Hoseok introduces his companion and Sehun nods his head with a handshake.

“Soo, Dr. Jung..I mean, since you are older than me, can I just call you hyung.??”

“Y..Yeah sure. I don’t find a reason why you can’t.”

“Thanks hyung. You are the reason for all this happiness so..Welcome to the family. Come in, please do make you self comfortable.” Sehun gives him an eye splitting smile and Dr. Jung replies him with the same as the younger escorts’ them in. Then came Jin and his finally boyfriend, Kim Namjoon. Jin was flustered introducing his boyfriend to everyone and Baekhyun didn’t let the chance go in vein, teasing the older until they start bickering and finally getting silenced by Junmyun. After that were Yoongi and his wife Jimin. The maknae has invited his high school best friend to finally introduce him to the love of his life. He had explained that drama happed all those years ago and the situation he was in during that phone call 3 years ago. The older was by his side all this time and their friendship just got stronger. With Yoongi being busy with his song composing for all the SM artists, it was hard for him to properly meet them. So this time, he was able to make it along with his lover. And Lastly, it was Kris, who is now settled in Seoul, maintaining their branch office there and finally getting married to his long lasting boyfriend Tao, oh no, his now Fiancé Tao in a couple of months. The moment he steps into the house, he gets greeted by a bone crushing hug from his boyfriend, who had missed him for the past week because of the later’s business trip to USA. Tao wanted to continue being EXO’s manager and Kris was totally fine with that.

Soon the dinner starts and they help themselves with the delicious food that the experienced chefs of the group made, excluding Luhan of course. Once they were done, they settle down to play some UNO, with beer for everyone, hot Chocó and coffee for Luhan and other non alcohol loving people. In the middle of their game, Xiumin stands up abruptly, catching the attention of everyone in that room.

“Guys, I have an important announcement to make.”

Everyone give him a look, as the older starts to speak.

“So..The thing is…hmm..Ok no more beating around the bush. Everyone, Jongdae and I are officially dating.!!”

He shouts. There was moment of pregnant pause before a series of aigoo’s, scoffs and clicking of tongues followed.

“Good Good” Kris mumbles, looking down at his cards.

“Ya, awesome” D.O speaks sipping his coffee as Chanyeol nods his head attentively.

“That’s it.?? Then sit down, we need to continue the game.” Junmyun waves his hands and Baekhyun shakes his head with a sigh.

“Hyung.!! Sit down already.!! It’s going to be your turn soon!!” Kai shots at their leader as older stands there cold.

“G..Guys. I Just told you that I am dating Chen, like we are boyfriend now.!! Didn’t you get me.??”

“Yeah, we understood, you can sit down now”

Lay nods his head looking at the leader, who was staring down at him, dumbfounded.

“Wait, so you guys just started dating like..recently.?? I thought you guys were already going out for so long.!!” Namjoon speaks up, confused and Jin chuckles. Even Jimin, Hoseok and Jo kwon ask the same, making the rest snigger.

“See hyung, even someone who met you like a couple of hours ago also knows that you guys are a thing. Maybe we would have been surprised if you weren’t all over Chen hyung like a minute ago.” Tao shrugs his shoulders, throwing his card onto the table.

“Ahssa, I won.!!” Sehun screams and everyone growl, completely concentrating on their game.

“Wait…so..Am I the only one who didn’t know about it.??” And that was enough for everyone to freeze.

“Why..why didn’t guys tell me.?? How.. How could you do this to me.? I thought I am part of this family but.. but you guys..” Luhan’s deer eyes were glassy, face red in anger with tears running down his cheeks as he gets up off his chair and runs into their bedroom, shutting the door with a bang. The sudden change in atmosphere makes everyone sigh, as Junmyun pinches Sehun to go after him. Rolling his eyes, Sehun takes in a deep breath and jogs into the room, shutting the door behind him. Everyone waits patiently for a while when Sehun steps out of the room and flops down beside Xiumin.

“Oh come, what’s with this chilling silence.?? He is fine, it’s so common for me, so chill.”

“Are you sure.?”

“Of course, in fact, I actually love this Luhan. All grumpy and moody, it’s like I am looking at him in a totally different angle. Making me fall in love with him all over again. You know, the usual Luhan is soo..normal. Soft, obedient and cute. It’s good to see him angry for a change. Maybe I should get him pregnant more often ha.??” Sehun nod his head thoughtfully, holding his chin when he gets his head smacked by his leader hyung.

“Ya..Do you think Luhan is some kind of baby producing machine for you.??”

“But..but he looks so cute looking all squashy!!”

“Aish you idiot. That aside, why isn’t he coming out.?? are you sure he is fine now.??”

“Hmm, oh, it’s already been 3 min now; he will be out any moment. Listen hyung, he is going to come out and say sorry to you, you better forgive him, or else he is going get even more grumpy, not that I mind. Oh, times up. He will unlock that door in 3…2….1.go.!!” Just when Sehun finishes, the bedroom door opens with a click and a pouty Luhan walks out. Xiumin was the first one to walk up to him, waiting for the smaller to speak, when Luhan finally mumbles a sorry for everyone for suddenly behaving like that and the oldest pulls him into a brotherly hug, consoling the weeping Luhan. Everyone laugh it off, now that was dramatic. Maybe, seeing Luhan angry isn’t that bad after all.

They get back to their game, starting from the beginning. Xiumin sits beside his boyfriend after all the awkward stage show. He looks around, looking at all the couples, laughing, chatting, and having fun. He looks at Kris, who was so into the game while Tao sat right next to him, more concentration on his engagement ring and less on the game. The leader was glad that Tao had finally united with his long distance love. Xiumin was a bit worried about him, even though he is not the member, he was still the youngest among the team. For all he know, Kris maybe just playing with him, making him believe that they are in relationship and have his own fun back in Beijing. But he turned out to be a fine gentle man, not only did he keep him promise to Tao but also helped Luhan during his darkest times. Now he wouldn’t mind letting their maknae but not maknae to marry that Chinese businessman.

To his right was Namjoon, who was actually acquaintance with Kris in the business field, making them speak to each other once in a while, still paying concentration on their game, well, they are businessman after all. Xiumin doesn’t know much about them, all he knows is his boyfriend Jin is a really good friend of Junmyun. Speaking of which, Jin was actually busy playing with Junmyun and Yixing twins, Junhee.

That girl is quite social while her younger twin Yiran is just a Mama’s boy. He was sitting in Junmyun’s lap, disturbing him once in a while but he was super patient about it. Fed up, Lay takes the boy into his hold and he just sits calmly in his papa’s lap. Yixing and Junmyun are like that peaceful couple of the group. If Lay is the calm thinker and a responsible member of EXO, so was Junmyun. He was the first one to befriend Luhan and he should thank him once again for taking the first step towards their maknae’s happiness.

Contrary to the calm atmosphere wrapped around that couple, the one sitting beside them were a mess. Chanyeol was bending down, hugging his lover from behind, resting his chin onto Baekhyun’s shoulder, hissing in pain when ever his lover pulls him by his ear. They were one hell of a couple. Xiumin had never thought that they would end up together. Baek was so into Sehun that he thought his maknae would come around someday and accept him. But fate had different ending for them, they were meant to find their true love. The world knows about their relationship too, they didn’t want to hid it. They announced it right after Sehun and Luhan’s relationship got out. People didn’t mind. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are fun loving people, so they were expected to be together.

And of course, that fun loving person would not let people leave in peace. He had been teasing Taehyung since the moment that poor boy set foot in that house. The side manager tries to save his boyfriend from his employer, but gets teased instead. He had heard of Taehyung being the barista in the Café Luhan own. He knew that that boy is actually a carrier, just like Luhan, and when he was kicked out of his old job, Luhan took him in. And his boyfriend, that loud mouthed celebrity’s manager, Jungkook was a open hearted person who fell in love with that boy.

Just like those two struggling to get away from Baek, Kai was also having a hard time to dodge his cute hyung’s punches. Kyungsoo smacks his head once in a while and Kai hisses, whining and hugging him. These two, Kyungsoo may act hard to get, but he is already head over heels for Kai, Just like now, even though he is hitting that tan boy, he still smiles at how cute he becomes hugging him. And Kai, he just loves his hyung. This cute side is only for his hyung, he always tries to act intimidating, just like the times he used to hate Luhan, hissing venom. But when Luhan went missing, he couldn’t help but worry, because he has a soft heart behind that sexy image.

Beside them were Yoongi and Jimin. Surprisingly, Yoongi and Kyungsoo were hitting of really well, why wouldn’t they, they both have resting bitch faces, throwing sarcastic comments here and there, highfiveing each other. Xiumin had spoken to Yoongi and he had to admit, even though he is younger than him, he is as mature as him. Now he knows why Sehun likes to relay on this friend of his. The leader can only be glad that their youngest has someone, other than his hyung’s to share his feelings with. His partner Jimin was busy chatting with Luhan. Turns out, they already knew each other. Jimin own a dance studio, right above Luhan’s Café. And most importantly, Luhan recognized him as his old school mate, who was the only one who ever tried to talk to him. But he was the one who ignored that dancer boy. But now, Jimin spends all his free times in his café, so getting to know that more bonds bind them together was just lovely.

Hoseok was also chatting with Sehun, laughing and hugging his wife Jo kwon once in a while. If anyone was responsible for all this happiness swimming around in this house, it’s this doctor. There aren’t many gynecologists in the country who give consultation for pregnant males. He is really one of the kindest doctors, who doesn’t discriminate humans based on their anatomy. His reason being his partner, who is also a carrier male. Whatever the reason it is, there should be more doctors like him to spread some love in this dreadful world.

Finally, he looks at Sehun, who was sitting in the couch, wrapping his left hand protectively around Luhan’s belly. Luhan was beside him, leaning into his husband’s torso, tucking his head under the taller’s chin, holding his cards in his left and lacing his right hand fingers together with Sehun’s on his tummy. Sehun sometime caresses his baby bump and Luhan looks up smiling. They named their baby boy Byul, a star and baby byul will always be under the watchful eyes of his Sejun hyung.They look so normal, like an average couple, but they both sure did go through a lot. All this time he had known Luhan, he had always been meek, gullible and fragile. You would understand why once you know his story. He had no one. Sure he had his grandfather but he was busy making money for their living that Luhan had always been alone. He had no friends, he just couldn’t make any. His only interest in school was Sehun. They both fell in love, unknown to each other, which only made their life miserable later on.

Sehun became a stone instead of the cheerful maknae he should be, putting on a façade for this world to see. Xiumin was worried, not just him but everyone were, only hoping that Sehun would change. And then came Luhan, throwing him into a roller coaster ride. He made him realize that he too have emotions buried deep down in his heart, he just need to pull them out and express them. After all the twists and turn, ups and downs, happiness had finally come and embraced them. All those smiles decorating their faces made the cat eyed leader happy. He isn’t sure why those things happened to them. Like why those two people who are destined to be together, who were in love with each other all along, only met after 24 years of their life. Or why when they met they were still apart believed that love didn’t exist, but in reality, it was actually there, waiting; it just wasn’t the right time for them to realize it. Maybe there are things we need to learn before we get to have the things we want. And maybe there is such a thing called perfect timing. They always had an invisible thread connecting them,destinating them to meet regardless of time, place and circumstances. The thread stretched and tangled, but never broke.

He snaps out of his train of thoughts when he feels a weight on his shoulder, making him look down to his left, only to find Chen resting his head with a cat smile thrown at him. he chuckles, pulling his lover by his waist, making the singer gasp but laugh it off. Xiumin looks around the room, smiling. They may not be family by blood, but they are family by heart. He could just spend the rest of his life like this, having a hearty dinner, playing games, drinking and lazing around every one in a while on a weekend in Sehun’s home, just like this, in a perfect life.

* * *

 

 

 **Destiny** _noun_

/ˈdɛstɪni/

**_1.The way one person, in a world with six billion others, can find the only person with the key to unlock their heart. 2. This beautiful life we are building together and the dreams on the horizon we are yet to achieve._ **

 

 

 

**_1 year later :_ **

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go the final epilogue of this story.!!! I actually thought a lot about what I should write for this epilogue. Maybe a marriage, with their kids old, but I couldn’t think fresh. I ended up writing similar to Sulay wedding so I decided that I will just write a random splash of their everyday life. hope you guys like it.!! and also Jo Kwon is that 2PM Jo Kwon, i didnt want Hobi to be all alone. I just thought that i will just make his celebrity bestfreind his partner.!!! So that’s it for now,untill next time.!! Love..your ShipperOfAerisnArmys
> 
> Do comment and like my story.. I would love to hear from you.. 


End file.
